Kaizaren of the Empire
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: Kaizaren ki Britannia, the 12th prince of the empire, is sent to Area 11 for what seems like a basic under cover mission, but after deciding to pay Clovis a visit on the day it all starts, he gets more than he bargained for. Once the fire starts,its hard to stop. Rated T for creative freedom, violence, language, and everything else in the Code Geass universe. OCs abound. Slight AP
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: I have said this for every franchise I've written about! I obviously DO NOT own Code Geass or any other Anime/game/etc. as a matter of fact!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1: Taking Leave**

(Holy Empire of Britannia/Capital)

"Just what is it that Father wants to talk to me about now?" Kaizaren growled, tracing the thin, barely noticeable scar on his chin, as he and his informant, Rickern, made their way to the throne room for a meeting between the 16 year old prince and his father, Charles zi Britannia.

"It's about your relocation to Area 11 sir." Rickern stated, a professional air surrounding the man. Kaizaren may be a prince, but he liked to stay far away from professionalism. His outfit, like all his royal siblings, was kept, but not by his own volition, and was highly personalized and consisted of a white jacket with the right sleeve being navy blue, and his personal crest, a black tribal-sun, on the left shoulder, a black undershirt revealed by the jackets open front, black cargo pants that held miscellaneous items in the pockets, his grey combat boots, the whole thing fitting perfectly on his lean athletic frame, and his blue cape, which was emblazoned with various tribal designs with gold colorations moving from the gold trim down at the bottom to the top of the collar. His stark white hair was messy and the curls were evident, and a short ponytail was draped over his right shoulder.

"Rickern, how many times have I told you, and so many others as a matter of fact, not to refer to me as 'sir'?" Kai groaned, placing a hand over his cobalt/hazel eyes, "You do remember how much I hate formalities right?"

"Yes, but Emperor Charles would be most displeased if you were not shown the utmost respect." Rickern stated.

"Just like the rest of my siblings. Sheesh." Kai muttered, "When will he learn that I don't like placing myself above others?" he asked, being rhetorical.

"Were you being rhetorical sir?" Rickern asked, only getting a nod. As the two walked through the massive doors that left to the throne room, Kai adopted a blank expression and shoved any anger he had back into the corners of his mind, as he didn't thrust Charles enough to be himself, even if the man tried to act like a father figure at times.

"Ah Kaizaren, nice to see you again. I believe Mr. Trevoris has told you why I've called you here?" Charles asked the boy as he approached.

"Yes father, my relocation to Area 11. I only have one question: Why?" Kai said, his voice in a monotone.

"I want you to take on a spying mission. You are familiar with the terrorist rebels correct?" the emperor asked the ice-cold prince, getting a simple nod, "Good that will save some time then. I would like you to façade as a student in Ashford Academy, we have reason to suspect some possibility of these revolutionaries may in fact be students, but we can't be too sure, that and there's someone I want you to keep an eye on."

"Who would that be?" Kai asked, his monotone staying strong.

"You'll find out soon enough. There will be a transport waiting to take you to your new accommodations in Area 11. You're Knightmare Frame is ready and loaded on board." Charles continued.

"Father, if I'm to be under-cover, than wouldn't it be impractical for me to have my Knightmare?" Kai questioned.

"Security reasons and just in case. After all, you're not going to be staying in some rundown apartment. You are a prince of Britannia." Charles finished.

"Of course." Kai said, giving a short bow before turning on his heel and making his way to the transport, Rickern following the whole time.

"Sir, was it really necessary to act as cold as you did back there?" he asked.

"Rickern, my father sees me no other way. I neither trust the man nor consider him my father much. The only real family I have is my mother and my sister, and I haven't seen mother since she disappeared. Natalia, though i strongly argued against it, is abroad." Kai muttered as he walked up the steps of the gold transport, turning around and looking at the informant, who was to stay and be a liaison between Kai and Charles.

"Yes sir, and once again, I'm sorry about your mother. Good luck sir." Rickern said, giving a short bow.

"Once again Rickern, no formalities." Kai chuckled as he turned around and walked through the open door way, which slid closed behind him.

(5 hours later)

Kai leaned back into the chair he'd occupied, sighing since he could not sleep when he was traveling at all making the long flight from the Britannian capital to Area 11 feel much longer than it should've been, even if the transport moved fast enough to make sure he didn't spend half a day waiting, but even then he was insanely bored.

"Why is it that I have nothing to do when I'm stuck in these things?" he sighed, sinking lower into the chair, crossing his arms.

"Um, your highness? Is there any problems?" a girl's voice asked.

"GAGH! Don't surprise me like that! And please don't use any formalities with me! I hate them." Kai said with a groan.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The girl apologized, moving into Kai's line of sight. She couldn't have been much older than him, maybe a year or so younger. She was slender and was somewhat shorter than him and she had a soft, rounded face with gentle green eyes, and pale teal hair that reached down to her back. She was wearing a military uniform, but oddly enough it was the same one those who worked under Kai wore: A simple jacket that mimicked his own over a navy blue Knightmare pilot's suit, the design varying based on the gender of the person and personal preference, and the girls stopped just above the her knees making it something similar to a dress, and she was wearing thigh-high boots that matched the color of her pilots suit, and for the sake of modesty, as Kai supposed, she wore black leggings. Kai made a note that she was rather cute, but shoved the thought back before he could get flustered.

"It's fine, but may I ask who you are and why you're wearing my Knightmare unit's uniform?" Kai asked, puzzled, the usual cold façade he would use around those he didn't trust or did not know dropped because of sheer curiosity.

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Rei Zukari. I was born in Britannia, but I grew up in Area 11, I was assigned to your unit after I joined the military, my father wanted me to join and become a Knightmare pilot like him, so I'm familiar with the region. I'm still technically a rookie, seeing as how my only actual mission was just a useless scouting op into a supposed terrorist area. I have to give it to the revolutionaries, they sure can hide themselves." Rei said, placing a finger in her chin. Kai was a little surprised at how quickly Rei had opened up to him, but then again, most people were willing to tell those of the royal family just about anything most of the time, although Kai noticed something different in Rei that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Alright Rei, I find it interesting that you were placed in my unit to begin with, seeing as I don't tend to get that many recruits. We don't see that much action, although I'll have you know, every last one of us trains enough to keep ourselves ready for any eventuality, making the Black Suns one of the most highly trained Knightmare units." Kai stated, sitting up and resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"I know. That's why I was fine with joining you! That, and I heard you weren't quite as demanding as some of the other commanders." Rei admitted, looking away with an embarrassed look.

"Hahaha! That last part is indeed correct! Outside of training, I prefer not to act like a tyrant. I only lead those who choose to follow me, that's why my unit is mostly volunteer's, very few were assigned like you." Kai laughed.

"Well, I see they didn't lie about how you act either!" Rei laughed.

"Well, if I'm around people I don't trust or an unfamiliar with I tend to stay reserved." Kai clarified. He'd been surprised about how easily he found he could open up to Rei, and she didn't react to his casual attitude like most did, which usually meant an extreme amount of shock, and then a barrage of questions. Rei just seemed to accept it off the bat, which worked much in his favor, it would save him a lot of troubles. "But, well, I try to make everyone feel like equals, and I don't like placing myself higher than others."

"Really? I thought that since you're a prince you wouldn't mind others treating you differently." Rei stated, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Au contraire. I hate it. Being high and mighty isn't exactly my idea of being a decent ruler. I'd prefer to be the type who cares for those under him and places himself on the same level, no matter his status. Like good King Wenceslas from that one song." Kai muttered, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Well, I'd like you to know that that's my favorite type of royalty." Rei giggled. Kai blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed.

"Most people don't say anything whenever I say stuff like that." He muttered. Rei laughed a little more.

"I think that's what makes you so likable in my eyes. You're just so kind and… um… modest?" she said.

"I wouldn't say modest really. More like 'civic minded'." Kai snickered.

"_Attention. We are now arriving at the estate. Please prepare to land." _The captain said. Kai and Rei strapped on their buckles as the transport ship began its descent. "_Thank you_, _and we hope to see you again your highness."_ The captain said. Kai growled when the formality was used.

"When are these people going to learn that I _hate_ formalities?" he asked out loud as he stepped out of the transport, Rei right behind him. When Kai saw the luxurious mansion that was to be his new residence he just sighed. "And also maybe a little bit less on the grandeur?"

"This is awesome!" Rei squealed, "I knew we'd all be at someplace nice, but I seriously didn't think it'd be a _mansion_!"

"And I'm also pretty sure there's plenty of stuff underneath." Kai said as he watched his Knightmare Frame moved from the transport and onto a helipad, which then lowered down.

"I wanted to ask, but what kind of Knightmare Frame do you use? I know high ranking military members have some experimental models, but yours has been a mystery." Rei asked as the two made their way to the mansion.

"I use a personalized Sutherland model. I've had it modified so that I can attach various armaments and armor variants. I like variety. And customizing my Knightmare is a favorite hobby of mine." Kai said, pushing open the twin doors and walking to the middle of the room, a panel coming out of the floor.

"What's that for?" Rei asked, looking around at all the décor.

"I'm going to guess and say this is how we get to the Knightmare hangar. Yours should be down there to if they've moved my unit here." Kai said, placing his thumb on the pad, and the section of floor he and Rei were standing on began to descend.

"Whoa…" Rei marveled when she saw the expansive size of the hangar and all the pilots milling around, some testing out their Knightmares, others making adjustments, or just hanging around. When Kai walked by most of them just gave him a wave, while others snapped to attention. All in all there was maybe about 100 pilots, and twice as many operators and mechanics helping make adjustments.

"So Rei, what model do you make use of?" Kai asked Rei.

"I just have a standard Glasgow. Nothing special." She said sheepishly.

"We'll have to get that fixed. I prefer to make sure no one dies on me, so I get everyone equipped with the most recent weapons and attachments. And we also get a crap load of prototypes that run through here, so everyone stays pretty up to date." Kai chuckled.

"Oi! Kai!" a familiar voice called out. Kai smiled and turned around.

"Roy! Good to see you again!" He laughed as he clasped the blonde man's hand.

"Well, it's only been a few days. Nice to be back in Area 11 though." Roy laughed, he was well built and was clad in a male variation of the uniform Rei was wearing, but the jacket had patches all over the sleeves and front.

"You're from this area?" Rei asked him, curiosity setting in.

"Yep. Born and raised. Joined after my father died so I could help out. Never thought I'd become a Knightmare pilot though! And the second in command to one of the princes at that! Hahaha!" Roy laughed.

"Yeah. And you're also the only one who actually remembers not to use formalities around me." Kai laughed along. Rei giggled a bit, rather enjoying the scene.

"So, is this the rookie I've been hearing about?" Roy asked Kai, whispering it into his ear.

"What are you getting at?" Kai asked the older man, who started laughing again.

"Dude, she's obviously your type." Roy laughed.

"I don't have a type." Kai muttered.

"Seriously? How long are you going to keep acting like there's never been a girl you'd like?" Roy questioned.

"Because, I've had to deal with way to many shallow airheads." Kai muttered, "I mean, I'm pretty sure Rei isn't one, but still, I barely even know her." Kai whispered into his ear.

"Dude, there's not that many girls you actually do know that you're _not_ related to." Roy sighed.

"Um, can I say something or should I just stay out of the conversation?" Rei asked.

"Uhhh…. I'll take you to your Knightmare! I'm pretty sure some things will need to be adjusted and we've got some new stuff for it." Roy said, gesturing for Rei to follow him. Kai waved to the two and headed off to his own Knightmare.

"Hey! Mark! Kim!' He shouted when he got to his blue and gold Knightmare.

"Wait… that's…. KAI!" Mark shouted, coming out from behind the Sutherland, tripping over a couple of his tools that were laying around.

"Mark! If you make one mistake on that Knightmare I'll have to start my diagnosis all over again! You flipping idiot!" Kim yelled, her blonde curls bouncing around as she lectured the oil covered mechanic.

"Sheesh egg-head, if you'd quit chewing me out for more than five-minutes we'd actually be able to get shit done around here." Mark muttered, scratching his buzz cut head, his blue eyes shining with its typical humor.

"Ugh. You are so typical." Kim sighed, adjusting her glasses and lab coat before plopping back down behind her computer, "How are you doing sir?" she asked Kai.

"Fine. And again with the formalities!" Kai sighed, knowing full well how much the young computer whiz loved pushing his buttons.

"Aw come on Kim, you seriously have to keep that up?" Mark sighed, standing up.

"Yes I do." Kim stated, an edge of pride in her voice.

"So, what have you two been doing to my Knightmare while I haven't been using it huh?" Kai asked the mechanic.

"Well, we've been making sure the tech systems are all up to date, reinforcing the armor plating and all that jazz we do every time they make new prototypes." Mark stated, climbing back onto the Knightmare and moving back to his previous spot.

"Yeah, but that idiot climbing around like the monkey he is keeps slipping and almost damaging it!" Kim groaned, typing away her diagnostic report.

"Hey! I do not almost break it! Okay, there was that one time five minutes ago, but you would be pissed if I even went so far as to accidently scratch the paint!" Mark yelled, coming down and wiping off his hands, "I swear, if it's anything to do with you she wants it to be perfect for the sake of making it perfect, or she's just trying to impress you."

"How the heck would I know?" Kai sighed with a shrug,

"Yeah. I guess we'll see as things go on." Mark snickered. Kai rolled his eyes and pulled out his PDA, scanning for anything he should be getting done.

"Oh yes, sir, you'll need to get ready for tomorrow. It will be your first day on the job." Kim chuckled.

"What are you getting at?" Kai asked, looking over the technicians computer screen.

"Well, it _is _your first day as a student." Kim snickered, handing Kai a file.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just your student registration. We had to use a new last name since we can't have running around as Kaizaren ki Britannia." Kim stated, looking back to her computer. Kai sighed and pulled the file out of the folder. On it was his picture, and the name said Kaizaren Kantando.

"Kantando? That's what you guy's settled on? My mothers maiden name?" he asked Kim, leaning over her screen. Kim looked up and pulled back slightly when she saw how close Kai's face was, hiding a blush.

"Well, yes. It works to, seeing as how yu can't be running around using your actual title, and besides, it's only temporary." Kim muttered quickly, looking down to hide her face.

"I have to ask, who is it that rules over this area?" Kai asked, flipping through the files.

"Clovis!" Mark called out.

"You've gotta be kidding? That actor?" Kai groaned.

"Yep." Kim sighed.

"Does he know we're here?" Kai asked.

"No, why?" Kim questioned.

"I was just thinking of paying my brother a visit tomorrow, that's all." Kai chuckled, a devious smile crossing his face.

"But sir… you have to…!" Kim said quickly.

"I'll start the day after tomorrow. I think letting Clovis know his younger brother's in his area would be a decent surprise. Messing with hypocrites like him is my favorite pastime." Kai laughed.

"What if he tries to announce that you're here?" Mark asked.

"He won't. He doesn't like to make it known when I'm around! HAHAHA! This'll be fun." Kai laughed.

**Part 2: Intervention: part 1**

(The next day/ Clovis' estate)

Kai stepped out of the vehicle he'd taken, Rei and Roy coming out after him. The driver gave a nod and pulled away.

"Kai, can I ask why you want to pay Clovis a visit?" Roy asked the prince as they moved closer to the gate.

"You'll see soon enough." Kai snickered.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the guards at the gate demanded, stopping the three.

"Kaizaren ki Britannia. I'm here to pay my brother Clovis a visit." Kai said, a smirk on his face.

"Wah! Prince Kaizaren! Forgive me! I didn't recognize you for a minute!" the guard said quickly.

"Don't worry its fine. Some people find it surprising I even leave the capital." Kai snickered.

"Yes. Forgive me sir." The guard lifted his hand to the communicator on his head, "Open the gates, its Prince Kaizaren. Yes I know. Just open the gate! Sorry about that. Prince Clovis is about to give a testimonial about the Britannians who died yesterday in a terrorist bombing. I hope you understand." The guard stated, giving a bow.

"I understand, and thank you." Kai muttered, walking by.

"I didn't know there was a bombing yesterday." Rei said sadly.

"Yeah, you two got to the estate afterwards, and the news was starting to die down among the rest of us. We didn't want you to worry." Roy said as the three stepped into the elevator, just as Clovis speech started.

"And here's the hypocrite in all his glory." Kai sighed.

"_To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative 11's who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!" _Clovis started, his typical air about him.

"Wow, seems his sense of charisma is a dull as ever." Kai muttered.

"_Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind!" _Clovis continued, actually seeming like he cared.

"He seems like he cares." Rei stated, tilting her head to the side in a curious manner.

"He doesn't." Roy growled, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"_Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle, to protect the wellbeing of one and all! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty." _Clovis finished. The announcer called for a moment of silence.

"Weeping over those who are already gone won't bring them back. I see no point." Kai growled, crossing his arms and hardening his glare. As the door opened into the hallway leading to what Kai presumed was a party, his anger merely rose. Stepping out, he noticed an attendant of the party walk up to Clovis and mutter into his ear, pointing at Kai and his two subordinates.

"Ah, if it isn't my little brother Kaizaren! What brings you to Area 11 hm? I thought you didn't leave the capital that often." Clovis chuckled as the Kai and the other two came closer.

"That's strictly business between me and father. I just thought I would pay my hypocrite brother a visit before I start my assignment." Kai said in his monotone, earning a few gasps from Clovis' guests.

"Hahaha! Always the kidder! You know well enough what the media wants from me." Clovis said, giving a regal gesture.

"Yes, if only you were actually like that, then I think Area 11 would be a much better place." Kai scoffed, which earned him the satisfaction of making Clovis temporarily angry.

"Yes, well, it is what it is." Clovis stated, regaining his composure. A soldier rushed in and approached Clovis, "Gad, how boorish of you."

"I beg your pardon your highness, my lord." Gad said quickly. Kai averted his attention temporarily to see an unfamiliar man begin to leave. _Who is that? _ He asked in his head,

"You fool!" Clovis said, snapping Kai back to the real world.

"The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all." Gad stated, "If I scramble the army they'll be are-"

"Deploy the royal guard, the Knightmare's as well!" Clovis demanded.

"What!" Kai shouted, "Clovis are you crazy!?"

"I do what I must, I'm not taking any chances!" Clovis stated, moving to his throne, "Feel free to watch brother." He said to Kai.

"Clovis, sending out the royal guard is one thing, but Knightmare Frames?! That's going to far!" Kai shouted.

"A Knightmare!" One of the gunship pilots shouted over his communicator. Kai shot around, the onscreen visual showed a red Glasgow.

"Do these revolutionaries seriously think a Glasgow will help?" Kai questioned.

"Now are you seeing my reasoning? Even with a relic like that these terrorists could pose a threat if not dealt with." Clovis stated.

"Yes, but a Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland. What were they thinking?" Kai admitted

"Maybe that was all they could get?" Rei stated.

"Of course that was all they could get their hands on! These terrorists are even more foolish than I thought! Even if I am an 11 I wouldn't dare to go this far!" Roy shouted.

"The terrorists are headed towards the Shinjuku Ghetto!" one of the Knightmare pilots said over his communicator.

"Gad, come, I would wish to observe this myself." Clovis said, standing up and moving towards the hangar, "Feel free to come along Kaizaren." He laughed.

"Should we follow?" Rei asked.

"I don't see any other option here." Kai sighed, "Alright Clovis, I'll come, but if this goes any further I'm going to intervene." Kai growled as he started to follow.

"We'll see." Clovis stated calmly.

(On Clovis' mobile base/Command center)

"They got away!? And you call yourselves the royal guard!?" Gad questioned when a report that an explosion went off came in.

"_Um, forgive me my lord._ _The blast was mainly directed upwards but the fla-"_the captain stated quickly.

"Why the hell do you think you think I only told you people about this?" Gad questioned.

"_We'll continue the investigation!" _the captain said.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Clovis stated from his seat. Kai turned around from where he was watching from the window at this.

"B-but your highness!" Gad gasped.

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal. As Clovis, third prince of the Empire I command you: Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!" Clovis commanded.

"Clovis! What did I say would happen if you took this further!?" Kai yelled, "This is mindless slaughter against innocents! What's gotten into you?"

"I am merely taking care of the problem at hand. If we eliminate this Ghetto than we should also be able to root out the terrorist." Clovis stated calmly.

"I won't have this! Those people are innocent!" Kai growled, slamming his fist down onto the command terminal.

"It is what it is." Clovis said, "Now please Kaizaren, if you would, please leave." Clovis states with a wave of his hand. Kai let out a growl.

"Roy! Rei! Let's go!" He shouted, turning on his heel and stalking to the lift.

"What are we going to do?" Rei asked.

"There's nothing we can do. We don't have our Knightmares, so it not's like we can actually do anything." Roy sighed.

"Oh we're going to do something! I'm not just going to sit by and let Clovis kill all those innocents! I'm loyal to the empire, but I will not stand for mindless slaughter such as this!" Kai growled, a fire burning in his eyes. "We're going to stop this! I don't care what it takes!"

* * *

**A/N**

**YAY! THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE THE LONGEST STORY I'LL WRITE, CONSIDERING THIS IS BASICALLY ME TELLING THE STORY OF CODE GEASS FROM A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE WITH SOME SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT EVENTS. HECK, I JUST KNOW THIS WILL BE GOOD! OH YEAH! PM ME IF YOU THINK EITHER REI OR KIM SHOULD BE PAIRED UP WITH KAI, OR IF I SHOULD DO A DIFFERENT CHARACTER ENTIRELY. P.S. NO SLASH PAIRING REQUESTS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE TWISTED ENOUGH TO LIKE THAT STUFF! : (**


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: *sigh* I obviously do not own Code Geass. Although I wish I did. I own every last OC that shows up.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1: Intervention: Part 2**

(Shinjuku Ghetto/ Clovis' base/ Checkpoint)

"How do you plan on stopping this!? We don't have our Knightmares, heck, Clovis won't even listen to you!" Roy yelled as Kai made his way towards the medical trucks, Rei following close behind.

"I don't know, I just plan on stopping this in some way or another. I don't care how." Kai growled, his eyes stuck in a glare and a snarl on his face.

"Well, isn't there _anything_ that can be thought of?" Rei asked, a puzzled expression clear.

"Like I said, I don't know, but I'll think of something. I don't want to sit on the sidelines while innocent 11's get slaughtered like barn animals." Kai sighed dejectedly.

"Oh Prince Kaizaren! I have a proposition for you!" a very casual sounding voice said, at least in Kai's opinion.

"What do you want now Count Lloyd?" Kai demanded, turning around and facing the head of the special division.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you would be willing to pilot a new Knightmare model, one of two to be exact. I have an Honorary Britannian by the name of Suzaku Kururgi manning the other." Lloyd chuckled, spinning the key for a Knightmare around before throwing it to Kai.

"What exactly does this entail?" Kai questioned, examining the key he'd just been given.

"Oh nothing much, all I really want is data. I mean after all, the particular Knightmare Frame in question has been modified to fit your personnel liking." Lloyd said casually.

"Whoawhoawhoa! You made a Knightmare specifically for _me_?" Kai questioned.

"Well, it's more of a case of you being the only one who can actually pilot it because we had to make some adjustments due to a slight budget cut. It is still as powerful as the other one, but it also has more room for customization, a feature I'm sure you will love." Lloyd stated, gesturing for Kai and his group to follow.

"Guess there's nothing to lose." Kai sighed, walking after the hyperactive scientist. When the group came to a stored Knightmare, all Kai saw was the shape of it covered in a tarp.

"What kind of Knightmare is this?" Rei marveled.

"One of the first ever seventh generation Knightmares. Prince Kaizaren, I give you the Lancelot Striker, I think you'll find it rather to your liking. This is the sister model to the 'Lancelot' that Private Kururugi will be piloting." Lloyd laughed. Kai was observing the Knightmare from what he could see. The shape was more humanoid and was sleeker, and he saw occasional peeks of navy blue lined with gold. The outline had various parts jutting out, specifically on the head, shoulders, elbows, and knees.

"One of two you say? Then where's the other?" Kai asked.

"Still in its containment unit. Private Kururugi is now prepping to launch, although your brother Clovis will need to approve of it first." Lloyd admitted, a hint of detest in his voice.

"I have a feeling he will. Clovis tends to do make some idiotic decisions, in my opinion anyway, but he knows when he's beaten. And if he can avoid so, then he'll take the chance. But I have one condition." Kai stated.

"And what would that be your highness?" Lloyd asked.

"If I go out there, Clovis has to promise a cease-fire." Kai said, his monotone breaking for a second.

"I'll be sure to bring you on when I ask him about releasing the Lancelot units." Lloyd said with a nod. Suddenly, a commotion started outside and some of the other Knightmares rushed off.

"And speak of the devil, I guess some of these guys are being given a run for their money. How much you want to bet some of the terrorists got their hands on some Sutherlands?" Roy sighed, face-palming.

"Wait! If they got a hold of Sutherlands, than that could mean!" Rei yelled, bewildered.

"Exactly why I'll ask about deploying the Lancelots! Prince Kaizaren, if you would." Lloyd snickered, walking out of the container, followed by Kai and the other two.

"Good afternoon!" Lloyd said enthusiastically when they got to the communication room, Kai standing behind him.

"_What is it!? We're in the middle of an operation!" _Gad yelled from his side.

"I'd say it's time to deploy the A6 special weapons!" Lloyd stated.

"_We've no time for this right now!"_ Clovis yelled, walking towards the screen.

"_We just lost Lazlo Squad!" _one of the officers around the table shouted.

"_So do it! We'll have to bring up Quincy squad!" _Clovis ordered.

"_My lord that will break the encirclement!" _Gad stated.

"_Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me! All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here!" _Clovis ordered.

"That's not a very good idea." Kai muttered, crossing his arms.

"_Who asked you!?" _Clovis shouted.

"I'm just saying, having all your units converge on one point is a death wish. And I'm pretty sure there's won't be anyone there." Kai stated in a mocking tone.

"_You're not the one leading this operation!" _Clovis bit. "_Alright, send in Burts and the others to!"_

"He seriously doesn't know how to plan a strategy does he?" Kai sighed

"I'm afraid not." Lloyd agreed.

"_Concentrate our forces there! Surround them!"_ Clovis ordered again,_ "The enemies' main force is that center dot! Finish every one of them off." _He said smugly, but his expression soon changed to surprise when it turned out no enemy forces in the area, "_WHAT! Where's the enemy?"_

"Told you so." Kai muttered, "Whoever's directing these terrorists obviously knows what they're doing." He laughed a little when he saw Clovis' expression when all his units went down in one move.

"_Lloyd!" _Clovis yelled.

"Yes your highness?!" Lloyd said giddily.

"_Can they win? Can your toys beat them?" _Clovis questioned the count.

"Hmph, my lord, please be so kind as to call them Lancelot and Lancelot Striker." Lloyd said coolly.

"That's my cue. Oh, and Clovis?" Kai chuckled.

"_What?!" _

"If I go out there, will you order a cease-fire as soon as the enemy commander is down?" Kai asked.

"_Why are you asking this now!?" _Clovis demanded.

"Do it, or you'll be one man short." Kai stated with a growl.

"_I'll consider it, but I'm not making any promises!" _Clovis yelled.

"Good enough." Kai said, a smug grin spreading across his face.

(A short time later)

"Z_O-1 Lancelot activating. Z0-1b Lancelot Striker activating." _The operator's voice said as Kai made his way to his new Knightmare.

"_Prince Kaizaren, it's an honor to fight beside you today." _Suzaku said from his communicator.

"The pleasures all mine. It'll be fun to get behind the controls of a Knightmare again." Kai chuckled.

"_Did the two of you read your manuals?"_ Cécile, Lloyd's assistant asked the two.

"_Pretty much." _Suzaku said.

"Do I need to? I'm a pretty skilled pilot, and the Lancelots used Sutherlands as bases right?" Kai sighed, fixing the collar on his cape.

"_Yes. Now, there is a chance for… you know what to happen… although the odds are close to zero, but still, don't do anything reckless you two. The new system isn't outfitted with an ejection system yet." _

"_Okay, I understand Ms. Cécile." _Suzaku said.

"Understood." Kai said, stepping out and looking over at Suzaku as he moved towards his Knightmare. Both of them stopped when they saw the tarps removed from the Knightmares. Kai gave a low whistle.

"Nice." He mused, looking over his own navy blue and gold Knightmare, while Suzaku's was white and gold and seemed to be set up for only a few types of arms, whereas Kai's had multiple places for new attachments and had more hornlike protrusions on the back near the cockpit.

"So that's…" Suzuaku marveled.

"_Yes, the advance weapon system developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps, the Lancelots, the world's first seventh generation Knightmare Frames." _Cécile stated.

"_So, if you're both ready, shall we proceed with the initial startup?" _Lloyd asked.

"_Initial startup now proceeding from phase twenty." _Cécile stated as the two pilots made their way to their respective Knightmares, "_Equipping energy filler. Initiating deviser setup." _Cécile continued as various chatter started going around. Kai climbed up into his Knightmare and sat down in the seat, readying himself as it pulled into the cockpit, which then lit itself up. He placed the key in, and placed his hands on the controls, typing in the start code into the pad.

"Ready Suzaku?" he asked, the other pilot's image showing up on the communication screen to his left.

"_Ready." _Suzaku replied with a nod. Both Knightmares got into launch positions.

"Lancelot Striker, activate M.E boost." Kai muttered.

"_Lancelot and Lancelot Striker, launch!" _the operator said, giving the all clear. Both Kai and Suzaku went off at full throttle.

"Let's do this!" Kai laughed, adrenaline kicking in.

"_This is better than the manual! With this… nngghh." _Suzaku said.

"Everything all right?" Kai asked him.

"_Fine, just… an earlier wound." _Suzaku replied, "_Let's get this done!"_

"Alright! Seeing as these things have so much power we'll split up and take out the individual groups! Those Sutherlands won't last five seconds against these Lancelots!" Kai said, "See you once we get done!"

"_Roger that._" Suzaku said, veering off to the left. Kai took a right and immediately spotted four of the stolen Sutherlands.

"Alright, time to see what this baby can do!" He laughed, a wide grin splitting his face. He activated the right arms Slash Harken and used that to slice off one of the Sutherlands heads, and the pilot immediately ejected. Kai then activated the barrier on the left arm and reflected the bullets from the other three, taking them out with slashes and kicks.

"HAHA! Man, I am loving this!" Kai laughed, "Okay, need to stay serious." He said, taking a breath to calm himself down, moving on and finding his next group to take down. Kai found this all too easy. The Lancelot Striker moved smooth as water, and the Sutherlands couldn't even touch him.

"We can actually do this, these terrorists aren't coming out of this with a victory!" Kai said, making his Knightmare kick one hard enough he knocked the cockpit out of it, and then using the Slash Harken to spear one and then throw it into another. "Suzaku! How's it coming along on your end?"

"_I'm fine. Is it just me, or is this a bit too easy?" _Suzaku replied.

"I know. These Sutherlands have just become obsolete in my book." Kai chuckled, "Any new developments?"

"_None so far." _Suzzaku replied.

"Give me a sec, there's a radio signal going out. If I can just lock onot the signal itself…. HAHA!" Kai laughed, triangulating the radio signal to a specific point, "Suzaku, the signal I'm getting is close to you! Do you spot a Knightmare around you?"

"_Hold on… I've spotted him! Engaging now!" _Suzaku said.

"I'll take care of the stragglers, good luck!" Kai said, turning his attention to the dozen or so Sutherlands trying to surround him. "Amateurs!" he shouted as he speared one with his Slash Harken and using it like a flail, and then took out the last few with close range strikes. "And that's how it's done." Kai said, letting out a breath before veering off to find Suzaku.

"Suzaku! Is the target still in your sight?" He asked his fellow pilot.

"_He's in my sights! I haven't disabled his Knightmare yet, this one's rather slippery, but I'll catch him!" _Suzaku replied.

"I'm joining up! I'll come from behind and surprise him! Then this madness will be over." Kai growled, smashing through a few empty buildings to create a short cut. He took a hard left and came out to a large straightway, spotting a Sutherland facing away from him, and Suzaku's Lancelot in pursuit. Kai prepped his Slash Harken and aimed, letting it loose and spearing the Sutherlands left arm, whipping it off to diminish its aim. However, the pilot fired at the buildings in trying to shake off his two pursuers, and two of the 11's who hadn't fled and had remained inside fell.

"Forget the Knightmare Suzaku! The civilians come first!" Kai ordered.

"_On it!" _Suzaku replied, sending himself up and catching one of the falling civilians. Kai caught the other one just in time, and he set the man down, letting out a sigh.

"Glad that's taken care of." He sighed as the man ran off, a look of fear in his eyes. Kai's look darkened for a second, but he quickly regained his composure. "Now, back to business…. DAMMIT! He must've slipped away while we were saving those civilians!" Kai yelled when he noticed that the Sutherland had disappeared.

"_We'll search for him, and we can take down any stragglers we come across along the way." _Suzaku suggested.

"Alright. Lloyd!" Kai said.

"_Yes your highness?" _Lloyd asked, his image appearing on the communication screen next to Suzaku.

"Any new developments?" Kai asked.

"_Mmmm… nothing much. But I must say, you and Private Kururugi are some of the most impressive pilots I've ever seen. All this data you two have provided will be most useful! And you will be free to take the Lancelot Striker with you to your estate outside the city Prince Kaizaren. I'll send you any new attachments that we develop for it, and I'll be sure to outfit your unit with the next line of mass produced Knightmares when I can, since I know you just love to keep your people alive and well equipped!" _Lloyd laughed. _How the hell does he know my new estates outside the city? _Kai wondered in his head, but he shook the thought out, knowing full well that the head of the special division had his ways of finding things out.

"_Let me on!" _Rei yelled from off screen.

"_H-hold on miss! Give me a minute to- WAGH!"_ Lloyd said before Rei shoved him out of the way.

"_Kai! I'm so glad to see you're all right! How did the Knightmare run?" _the teal-haired girl asked quickly.

"Slow down for a second Rei. The Knightmare works wonders, I've never seen Knightmares that run so smoothly." Kai marveled.

"_And you two are quite the pieces of work I might add." _Lloyd said, popping back on screen, but Rei promptly shoved him out-of-the-way.

"_Go back to examining your stupid data!" _She yelled, causing Kai and Suzaku to laugh.

"_Attention all forces! Cease fire at once!" _Clovis ordered, getting surprised looks from Rei and Suzaku.

"About time he called it." Kai muttered, placing his chin on his right hand.

"_I, Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease-fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or 11, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting!" _Clovis decreed.

"He took that a bit further than I expected. Something's off here, Clovis isn't the type to treat others fairly." Kai said, a puzzled look on his face, "Suzaku, I'm returning to base! See if you can find that Sutherland!"

"_Yessir." _Suzaku replied with a nod, his image closing on the screen. Kai spun around and zoomed off, moving past battered Knightmares and rubble.

"Rei, has anything unusual happened?" he asked the girl.

"_I haven't noticed anything. And other than Clovis announcing the cease fire not a lot's happened." _Rei said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright, thanks. I'll be back soon. And once I'm back I'm having a word with Clovis." Kai growled.

**Part 2: The start of everything**

Kai skidded to a stop by the base, and exited his Knightmare as quickly as he could, jumping down and rushing onto the lift. When he got up there, he was about to dash around the corner until he heard talking.

"I-I'm overjoyed Lelouch! They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold!" Clovis said to someone, a nervous tone in his voice.

"Did he say Lelouch!?" Kai whispered, resisting the urge to come out from his hiding place.

"What a blessing to have you back! We should depart for the homeland immediately!" Clovis said quickly.

"So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy?" the voice that must've been Lelouch's said, "It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place."

"What is he talking about?" Kai whispered.

"That's right, it was because my mother was killed." Lelouch continued. Kai's eyes widened, remembering the reports about when Lady Marianne had died. "Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, though she was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt." Lelouch continued, "Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I know full, you people killed my mother!"

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't!" Clovis screamed.

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer. By whose hand was she slain?" Lelouch demanded.

"My brother, second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia. They can tell you." Clovis relented, which Kai found odd.

"They were at the heart of this?" Lelouch asked, "That's all that you know isn't it?" he said when he didn't get a reply.

"I swear it wasn't me! I had, nothing to do with it!" Clovis said, almost like he didn't remember what he'd said earlier.

"I believe you." Lelouch replied. "However…"

"Please, you can't! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!" Clovis screeched.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." Lelouch said wickedly. A gunshot sounded, and Clovis fell silent. Kai's breath began to shake, and his eyes widened.

"Is that really Lelcouch? Big brother Lelouch?" Kai said shakily, looking around the corner, taking in a sharp breath at what he saw. Clovis was lying limp in his throne, blood coming from a hole in his head, and standing in front of him was a figure in a Britannian soldier's uniform. _That can't be Lelouch! It can't be! _Kai thought until the person turned around, revealing the familiar face of Kai's older half-brother. Though he was now older than when he'd last seen him, Kai knew it was him. He stepped out from around the corner, only for Lelouch to point the gun he was holding towards him.

"Who's there!?" Lelouch demanded.

"Lelouch, it's me, Kaizaren." Kai said, stepping into the light, his hands above his head. Lelouch's face looked surprised for a second, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I'm going to guess that you heard everything." Lelouch said coolly. Kai nodded slowly.

"Why Lelouch? Why did you kill Clovis? Tell me, why!?" Kai demanded.

"I'm the one giving orders here. Tell me everything you know about what happened to my mother!" Lelouch demanded. Kai felt himself go blank for a moment, and then his eyes closed slightly and an orange ring appeared around his irises and pupil's.

"I don't know anything. I was playing my sister Natalia when Lady Marianne was killed." Kai said, his face blank. Lelouch's face remained blank.

"Is that all you know?" Lelouch asked, only getting a nod from Kai, who then shook his head, and the rings in his eyes disappeared.

"I honestly don't know anything! I was with my sister at the time of the attack! Honest!" Kai said quickly, not remembering what had happened.

"I believe you. I don't have any reason to harm you Kaizaren, but if I see you on a battlefield again I won't hesitate to kill you. Fare well, brother." Lelouch said, lowering his gun and walking away and past Kai. Kai felt his legs grow weak and he fell to his hands and knees, throwing up at the sight of Clovis' corpse.

"Prince Kaizaren!" A soldier said, running up to the boy and helping him up, "What happene… No… did you see who did this?" The soldier asked upon sighting the dead Clovis. Kai thought about it, he didn't want to sell out Lelouch, but would that mean betraying the empire? Kai couldn't bring himself to say it was Lelouch, and he shook his head.

"All I heard was a gunshot, and the assassin had fled by the time I was in here." He said.

"Understood. Let's get you to the medical trucks, this is something you didn't need to see." The soldier said. Kai nodded and leaned on the soldiers arm, weakly walking along. When the two got out of the lift, Roy and Rei ran up to Kai.

"Kai! What happened? Are you okay?" Roy asked.

"You'll be informed eventually. Can you take the prince to the medical trucks please?" the soldier asked. Roy nodded and placed Kai's left arm over his shoulders.

"Kai, what did you see? No one hurt you did they?" Rei asked, concern obvious in both her voice and on her face.

"Clovis was killed. I know who killed him to. Can I trust you two to keep this a secret?" Kai asked the two, who nodded their heads, "It was my brother, Lelouch vi Britannia. I don't know why, but he killed Clovis. He's trying to find out who killed his mother, and I also think he's out to take Britannia down." Kai stated.

"WHAT!?" Roy and Rei gasped in shock.

"Why would he do that!?" Rei gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"I'm not sure, but we need to be ready. I have a feeling he's not going to be finished with just taking out Clovis." Kai said, leaning off of Roy and straightening out. "If I know Lelouch, he's not going to stop, especially since he knows he can take on Britannian forces." Kai's face had changed from its earlier shock and now held pure, hard determination, and his eyes burned with a cold fire that held nothing but rage. "This is where it will all start." He said, the determination showing through in his voice.

(The next day/Ashford Academy)

Kai stepped out of the car, now wearing the boy's uniform for the school, though he chose to left the jacket open. Roy looking back from the driver's seat.

"Good luck kid." Roy said, giving Kai a salute.

"Won't need it." Kai chuckled.

"That may not be the same for me on the other hand." Rei snickered, coming from the other side, wearing the girl's uniform.

"I swear, how you managed to get enrolled will forever be a mystery." Roy sighed, "But again, good luck you two." He snickered, tilting his hat. Kai nodded, closing the door and watching him pull away.

"So, shall we go inside?" Rei asked. Kai nodded and turned on his heel, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking along the path that went through the expansive garden into the academy, Rei spinning around and marveling at all the different plants as she followed. When they came to the desk Kai placed his new student ID on it.

"Kaizaren Kantanado. Wasn't your first day supposed to be yesterday?" The woman behind the desk asked, picking up Kai's ID.

"Yes, but I had some family business to take care of, so I couldn't get here." Kai said, since it was actually true, but he didn't specify what kind of business to help support his cover.

"That's understandable. Well what d'ya know? An email excusing you for yesterday came in, what a coincidence." The receptionist said, sliding Kai's ID back over to him. Kai was thinking that Kim was probably sitting at her desk with a smug look on her face now, and she was probably yelling at Mark for _almost_ damaging his new Knightmare.

"Yes, odd huh?" he said, hiding a small smile.

"And I'm guessing the young lady with you is Rei Zukari?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes ma'am." Rei said, a cheery smile on her face.

"I can already tell you'll be well liked." The receptionist chuckled, sliding to pieces of paper towards the two, "These are your class schedules, you'll have quite a bit of free time between classes, but try not to go off campus. The class you need to be in now is right here." The receptionist finished this by pointing to the name of the class on the schedules, and then to the location of the class itself on the map. Kai gave a nod before walking down the hallway he needed to follow, and Rei gave a short bow to the receptionist before scurrying off after him.

"I'm guessing our schedules are practically the same." Kai muttered, scanning the paper and copying it into his PDA before sticking it into his jackets breast pocket.

"Pretty much." Rei said, "Hey, you think we should join the student council? I heard they get to plan some interesting stuff, though I'm not sure what."

"Hahaha, having my duties as a prince is enough, being on the student council would only add-on to my troubles." Kai snickered.

"Oh come on, it'd be fun! That, and it would help be with you being more convincing that you're not a Britannian prince." Rei replied with a sigh.

"I'll consider it." Kai relented, "Here we are." He said, knocking on the door to the class.

"Come in!" the teacher called from the other side. Kai opened the door and stepped through, immediately noticing the other students craning their necks to get a look at him and Rei. "You two must be Kaizaren Kantanado and Rei Zukari, correct?" the teacher asked the two.

"Yes ma'am." Both the teens said in unison.

"Well, it's nice to have you here! I hope you two will be great additions to the class! You can take the open seats behind Lelouch over there." The teacher said, pointing to an empty desk. Kai's eyes widened at Lelouch, and when he looked over to where the teacher had pointed, he saw that it was indeed his half-brother. Lelouch looked at Kai with a cold hard stare, a stare so cold it that would've frozen Kai if it was possible. Kai didn't break eye contact until he and Rei had sat down behind him. Lelouch looked back over his shoulder before looking back to the front of the class, his hands folded in front of him. Kai hid a snarl.

"This is unexpected." He muttered, his eyes hardening into a glare, "_Very _unexpected."

* * *

**A/N**

**OH THE PLOT TWISTS! OKAY, IM PRETTY SURE EVERYONE SAW THIS COMING BUT STILL, I HAD TO PUT IT IN! OH, AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE WONDERING ABOUT KAI'S NAME (ALTHOUGH IM PRETTY SURE NO ONE REALLY IS), IT'S A PLAY ON THE WORD "KAISER" THE LEADER OF THE SOVIET UNION, AND IT IS PRONOUNCED KAI-ZÁR-EN (THE A ORIGINALLY SOUNDED LIKE THE A IN MAR, BUT I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT). PLEASE REVIEW, IT WILL BE APPRECIATED.**


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: *facepalm* Do I have to do this every time? *sigh* I own absolutely _nothing _from Code Geass. I own all the OCs that show up.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kaizaren and Rei the students,**

"Rei, I need to do some searching, alright?" Kai muttered into Rei's ear at the end of class, keeping an eye on Lelouch as he left the classroom. Rei nodded and trotted out of the class, waving to Kai as she went through the door. Kai stood up and took out his PDA, walking out of the room, only to stop when he was two steps out of the door.

"So, what made you decide to come here?" Lelouch asked from behind the white-haired boy.

"That's strictly business between me and father." Kai muttered, keeping his back to Lelouch.

"You know well enough you can't keep the truth from me." Lelouch replied.

"What, are you going to make me tell you in the same way you did Clovis?" Kai asked, still not turning around.

"Don't bring him up." Lelouch growled.

"Why Lelouch? Clovis was our brother. Why did you kill him? What did he ever do to you?" Kai demanded, his mouth moving into a snarl.

"He was killing civilians to cover up his mistakes. It had to be done. Wouldn't you agree?" Lelouch said coolly.

"NO! I hated that he was killing civilians, yes. But why do you think I was out there!?" Kai yelled, shooting around.

"To stop Clovis from going through with his plans, what else?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, but not by killing him and forcing him to do so!" Kai yelled.

"Even so, it was necessary." Lelouch muttered coolly.

"No, it wasn't!" Kai snapped.

"Why don't you help me Kaizaren? I know you don't agree with most of Britannias methods. So why not help me?" Lelouch offered.

"Not going to happen. I disagree with the methods some of our _siblings_ use, not the empire itself. I am loyal to Britannia and Britannia alone, no one, or anything, else." Kai said, turning to his right and walking towards the gardens.

"You're making a foolish mistake Kaizaren! You've seen what I can do, and once I have the resources, Britannia will fall." Lelouch said, a challenging tone in his voice.

"We'll see. Oh, and by the way, the one piloting the Knightmare that caught you from behind yesterday, the blue one, I was the one piloting it." Kai snickered, "So I'd like to see you find a way to beat me." Kai could tell that by the breath Lelouch took in that he'd surprised him. "I'll see you later, brother." Kai laughed as he continued down the hallway.

(Outside the academy)

Kai typed in anything he'd found out into his PDA, sitting on a branch in one of the trees, his left leg hanging over limply.

"Hey Kai!" Rei yelled up to him from below.

"WAGH!" Kai gasped as he lost his balance and fell flat on his back.

"Hi!" Rei giggled, placing her face over Kai's, who looked up at her with a blank stare.

"What is it?" he asked Rei.

"I ran into someone." Rei said casually.

"And who would that 'someone' be?" Kai asked, cocking an eyebrow and sitting up, and jumping back when an older looking girl stuck her face in front of his. "What, is it 'Surprise Kai Day' or something!?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself! Milly Ashford, at your service!" Milly said, giving Kai a smile to try to cheer him up.

"Kaizaren Kantanado." Kai muttered, wiping of his sleeves.

"No need to say more." Milly proclaimed, "As president of the student council, I find it important to know everything about new students and potential recruits!" Milly stated. Kai shot a look towards Rei that said _"_Did you plan this?", and Rei just shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I should be glad or creeped out or both." Kai muttered.

"Well, you'll have time to think later! You two are coming with me!" Milly said, a mischievous smile on her face as she grabbed Kai and Rei by their wrists and started dragging them along.

"I blame you." Kai muttered towards Rei, who chuckled nervously.

(A short time later/ Student council meeting room)

Milly threw open the door and dragged her two captives in, and a couple of the kids at the table got curious looks. Kai made note of the blue haired boy and the girl with orange hair, and he got a scowl when he noticed Lelouch, though it seemed like he was asleep.

"Who are these two?" the blue haired boy asked.

"The two new students of course!" Milly proclaimed, "Go ahead and introduce yourselves!"

"Will you let us go first?!" Kai growled before promptly being dropped, "Thank you." He muttered, standing up. "Kaizaren Kananado, and this is my friend Rei Zukari." Kai sighed.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you." Rei said, a smile on her face.

"Rivalz Cardemonde, nice to meet you two!" Rivalz said cheerfully.

"Shirley Fenette." Shirley said, a small smile present.

"Well, since that's out-of-the-way…. HEY! Wake up Lelouch!" Milly said, promptly whacking Lelouch on the head with a roll of paper. "I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" she yelled, hitting Lelouch with the paper reapetedly.

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it do you?" Lelouch asked, not noticing Kai and Rei.

"Ha! Serves you right for ditching me like that!" Rival laughed.

"That's right, what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley asked Lelouch, who was rubbing his head where Milly had hit him. _Guess they don't know about how he was in Shinjuku. _Kai thought, crossing his arms.

"Wait… Milly, why are the new kids here?" Lelouch asked the older girl.

"Their obviously here to help!" Milly said enthusiastically.

"Hold on a second! I never agreed to help with anything!" Kai yelled.

"Actually Kai, I kinda volunteered you when I ran into Milly. I decided to go through on my decision to join the student council and decided to suggest that you join as well." Rei said sheepishly, looking away and twiddling her thumbs. Kai was about to yell, but seeing Rei's apologetic and worried look snuffed out his anger.

"Man, you make it so hard to stay mad at you." Kai muttered.

"And asking to join on your first day here! Smart move if any, bold to!" Rival laughed.

"That's enough for now you guys!" Milly proclaimed, tapping the rolled paper on her right hand like it was a symbol of her authority, "Let's not bet side tracked here! If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget there won't be money left for anything at all!"

"And if it comes to that point…" the girl wearing glasses sitting at the other table said, not looking away from what she was doing.

"The Equestrian Club will be pissed!" Rivalz said causually, "We don't want em' comin' in here on horseback!"

"Rivalz! Can't you be a more serious student council member?" Milly asked Rivalz.

"You know, it would've been nice of you if you'd reminded us about this mess a day ago!" Shirley added.

"I would have to say a day later! Then we would've given up!" Rivalz put in.

"Good idea! We can still do that!" Lelouch said. _He's acting like nothing happened the other day._ Kai sighed in his head.

"GUUUTS!" Milly yelled, causing everyone in the room to cringe.

"Are you trying that 'guts' spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yep. I want you people to start putting your all into this!" Milly declared.

"I really don't think that your magic's gonna do a whole lot." Lelouch pointed out.

"I'm with Lelouch on this one." Kai sighed, plopping down in one of the open chairs. Lelouch gave him a questioning look. "Just offering my opinion since I've been signed up against my will." Kai grumbled, leaning on his left hand.

"Actually, it's got me going Madame President!" Shirley said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me too!" Rei laughed, putting her hand up along with Shirley.

"Supple and willing, that's what I like." Milly mused, looking between the two girls. Kai got another chill.

"I train hard in the gymnastics club!" Shirley quipped.

"Yeah, and I have my training I do at home!" Rei added, alluding to all the training she did in the Knightmare unit.

"That's not what I was getting at." Milly stated, getting questioning looks from Shirley and Rei.

"You're both tens." Milly stated. Both of the previously enthusiastic girls looked at each other before looking at themselves, "From what I've seen in the girls bathroom any way, and Rei is pretty obvious in that department." Milly mused.

"Oh lord, she is not….!" Kai groaned, face palming as the realization hit him at what Milly was getting at.

"You've both been filling out in all the right places huh?" Milly continued.

"Hahooo." Rivalz chuckled.

"Wha- what are you talking about you perv!?" Shirley demanded as she wrapped her arms around her chest, Rei doing the same. Both girls had surprised looks on their faces. Kai face palmed again. _This will not end well._ He groaned in his head.

(Later/ hallways)

"Jeez, our presidents just a dirty old man on the inside, sullying the meeting with her filthy mind." Shirley sighed as she, Kai, Rei, Nina, and Rivalz walked towards their class room.

"You said it. I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life." Rei said, a slight shudder in her voice as she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah, well, that's Milly for you." Nina added.

"No wonder I kept getting bad feelings." Kai muttered.

"Ehehahaha, look on the bright side, we got the budget balanced didn't we?" Rivalz asked, trying to lighten the mood as the five made their way into the class room, coming onto a commotion.

"They used poison gas!?" someone asked in a shocked tone.

"Man that's freaky, Shinjuku's only thirty minutes from here." One of the other students sitting around a computer said. The computer screen showed footage of Brintannian soldiers at a roadblock in Shinjuku. _Are they trying to cover up Clovis' death by saying there was poison gas? _Kai thought, he looked over at Rei, and he could tell she was having similar thoughts.

"Oh my god, I saw smoke rising over in Shinjuku! That must've been the gas!" the girl who was sitting by the computer added. Kai looked at the other three, and they all had shocked expressions. Lelouch walked up behind them.

"Are they saying anything else about it?" one of the boys asked.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked Lelouch, turning to him.

"I heard about it in real-time from a friend. That's why I called you yesterday." Lelouch replied. _Real time as in you were there._ Kai growled in his head.

"Hey! Check out the footage of those dead 11's!" the other boy by the computer called out, prompting the student council entourage to turn towards it.

"Ugh, don't look at that!" a girl said in disgust. _They really are covering up Clovis' death! But why? _Kai wondered, remembering what had happened the other day, the sound of the gunshot that ended Clovis' life echoing in his head, and he had to catch himself to keep from throwing up. Kai noticed that Lelouch did the same. _The first life you take is always the hardest, isn't it Lelouch? _ Kai asked in his head, almost wishing he'd actually said it as Lelouch walked off, probably to vomit, and Kai was tempted to follow but kept himself under control.

"Well, that's just terrible!" Rivalz let out.

"You know, I was pretty close to Shinjuku the other day." Kai stated.

"WHAT!?" the other three asked, shooting around and facing him.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. I mean, having the military come in, and I'm pretty sure I saw a couple of Knightmares as well." Kai sighed.

"They brought in KNIGHTMARES!?" Rivalz asked, "Man, then it must've been serious. I bet you're glad you got out of there huh?"

"Yeah. If I had stayed I might not even be standing here now." Kai chuckled.

"Wow, I can't imagine what that must've been like." Shirley gasped. _I wish I could to, except I was in a Knightmare, and there was no poison gas, _Kai sighed in his head. He heard some chatter, and he turned his head slightly and saw a group of girls chatting. He heard something about not having been at school for a while, and something about having to take it easy.

"Hellooo! Earth to Kaizaren!" Rivalz said, waving his hand in front of Kai's face.

"Wah? Sorry. Hey, Rivalz, who's that red-headed girl over there?" Kai asked, pointing to the girl who was sitting down.

"Oh, see something you like?" Rivalz chuckled.

"What? NO! Just curious is all. From what it seems, she doesn't come to school often does she?" Kai asked.

"Well, she hasn't been here since this term started." Lelouch added, turning around in his chair.

"Oh, so you're interested to huh?" Rivalz joked.

"Just thinking this is a rare event." Lelouch stated.

"Alright then, I'll explain." Rivalz said, "Kallen Stadtfeld: They say she's sick or something. And she barely showed up at school last year either. Still, her grades are at the top of the class, _and _she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she's well-bred and _rolling _in money! You two sure know how to pick him, despite the fact it makes a sort of competition." Rivalz explained.

"It's not like that." Kai and Lelouch muttered in unison.

"Ah, you guys don't have to hide it! A touch to sheltered though is you ask me." Rivalz continued.

"Oh shut up." Kai sighed, pulling out his PDA to type in his most recent find.

(Lunch hour)

Kai hid behind a pillar. He'd been tailing Lelouch for a bit, having deduced that he was the one Charles had wanted him to keep an eye on, and he had stopped when Lelouch had found Kallen, who'd run off from a bee and muttered something about "acting like an invalid." Kai kept the recording device on his PDA ready.

"Can... can I help you with something?" Kallen asked, her voice quiet.

"I want answers." Lelouch ordered.

"Of course!" Kallen said, seeming to change from her earlier tone.

"Were you the one piloting the Glasgow at Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked. _A Glasgow?! He must mean the one that attacked the gunships! Now that I think about it, I think Suzaku ran into it, after all, something had to stall him for Lelouch to be able to get as far as he did in a Sutherland when the Lancelots can move so fast. So the girl was at Shinjuku to huh? This will help out. Looks like father was right for once. _Kai thought.

"Yes." Kallen answered.

"Why terrorism?" Leloch asked next.

"Because I'm Japanese, though technically I'm half Britannian." Kallen answered. _A half-blood! Still, even so, I don't see a need to have gone so far. And why is Kallen even answering Lelouch's questions!? Wait…._ Kai thought, going back to when Lelouch interrogated Clovis.

"But why go so far?" Lelouch asked again.

"Um… did you want something?" Kallen asked, her voice quiet again. _So, he did do whatever he did to Clovis! She doesn't remember a thing! _Kai thought, also remembering when he went blank for a moment and couldn't remember what had happened as he switched off the voice recorder. _Maybe Lelouch interrogated me to. But how? And about what? _Kai asked himself as he waited for a chance to take his leave.

"No, I got what I wanted here. But just to be sure. Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." Lelouch said. Kai flipped his recorder back on.

"Uh, what do you mean about Shinjuku?" Kallen asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Go back to class!" Lelouch said.

"As soon as I get an answer to my question I will!" Kallen demanded, her voice back to the way it was when she was answering to Lelouch. _Maybe he can only use whatever it is on someone once._ Kai thought as he turned off the recorder again.

"HEY! Lulu, Kallen! You know it's time to head over to the chem lab! You better get a move on!" Shirley called out from the window.

"Ah crap, it's my turn to set up for class!" Lelouch groaned as he ran off.

"Well, that's certainly odd." Kai muttered as he walked out of his hiding spot, avoiding Kallen's line of sight and rushing off towards the chemistry lab. "Still, I managed to get some good information today. All that's left is to have Kim analyze it." Kai snickered to himself.

(Later that evening/ Kaizarens estate/ underground HQ)

"So, what can you get from this?" Kai asked Kim as she analyzed the voice recording. Kai was back in his normal outfit, finding the uniform not much to his liking, although he left his cape off.

"Well, it's certainly odd that the girl is willingly answering Lelouch's questions. You said the same thing happened with Clovis, right?" Kim replied, typing in various things on her keyboard, wavelengths and things like that on-screen.

"Yeah. And I think that whatever Lelouch uses for making a person follow his orders can only be used on a target once. I'm not sure how long the gap between uses on an individual again is though. But I do know that when he tried to use it again it didn't work, and the target is left with no memory of what they said or did while under its influence." Kai stated.

"Hmmmm…. Do you think he might have used it on you by chance?" Kim asked, turning around in her chair. Kai got a thoughtful look.

"It is possible. When he killed Clovis there was a moment when I went blank, maybe he did whatever it was to get me to say something. I don't know about what though." Kai said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "Here, let me see if I can find the differences in the voice patterns." He said, reaching over and placing his hand on the mouse, moving it to the voice waves and then typing in some codes, unaware of how close he was to Kim, who was trying her hardest to avoid blushing.

"Uhhh…. Kai?" Kim muttered.

"Hm?" Kai grunted, his eyes widening in realization, "Sorry! Didn't realize, got caught up working." Kai muttered, moving back, an embarrassed look on his face, "But that should do it." He said, gesturing to the screen. Kim turned back to the computer, giving a low whistle.

"Wow, you actually got it down! I never would have thought you'd be able to find the differences! Good job!" Kim marveled.

"Well, I had a good teacher." Kai chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh stop, you're embarrassing me." Kim said, embarrassed, her hard hidden blush coming through.

"That was kind the point." Kai laughed, "But hey, thanks for helping." Kai chuckled, stretching his arms and walking away, "G'night!" he called out with a wave.

"Night." Kim replied. She gave a contended sigh and sank lower into her chair when Kai was gone, a conceited smile on her face. And meanwhile a certain teal-haired pilot was getting a rather nasty glare on her face, her arms crossed.

"She is_ so _not going to be the winner in this." Rei muttered.

(The next day/ Ashford)

Kai slid his notebook into his bag as the bell rang, Rei having already left to go find Milly.

"Hey Kai!" Rivalz called, coming up to him.

"Hey Rivalz, what's up?" Kai asked.

"Nothing much, oh yeah, we are having you, Rei, and heck, I heard Kallen as well, inducted into the student council today! Making you guys official members!" Rivalz laughed.

"Wow, that's surprising." Kai muttered.

"You don't sound surprised." Rivalz huffed, following Kai as the two made their way to the student council club house.

"Heh, I'm not the best at showing emotion. But I am pretty surprised Kallen will be joining. Doesn't she normally have to go straight home?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, but apparently Milly Heard that Lelouch was planning on bringing her along." Rivalz said, "OH CRAP!"

"What?" Kai asked.

"I needed to go and help find the lab data! Come on!" Rivalz yelled before running off. Kai chuckled before hurrying to catch up.

(Student council club room)

"It has to be around here somewhere!" Shirley said as she felt around for the lab data chip.

"How the hell did you guys even lose it?" Kai asked.

"Hey, things happen." Rei muttered, a somewhat angry look on her face.

"What's up with her? She's been acting like that all day." Rivalz asked Kai quietly.

"Not sure. Rei normally doesn't act like that…. Ever." Kai muttered, feeling around, not noticing that Rei was deliberately moving towards him. The two bumped into each other, their hands overlapping, and Kai looked up.

"Uh, sorry." Kai muttered, embarrassment showing through, moving his hand and rubbing the back of his neck. Rei looked away to, but she had a small smile along with a light blush.

"Oh ho, something coming up huh?" Rivalz chuckled.

"Found it!" Shirley called out, holding up the small computer chip and shooting up.

"What a relief you found our lab data!" Nina sighed, relief obvious.

"Ugh, good. My ass is killing me!" Rivalz muttered.

"You said it." Kai groaned, placing his hands on his lower back and leaning back, feeling and hearing a few satisfying pops. Rei shot up as well, seemingly back to her cheery self.

"Were you able to find it?!" Milly asked, coming through one of the doors and pushing along a cart with various pots and pans on it. "I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?"

"Oh wow!" Rivalz marveled.

"Way to go Milly!" Shirley congratulated.

"Smells delicious!" Kai said, giving a low whistle.

"Mmmm, I can't wait!" Rei shouted, rushing down the stairs.

"Hahaha, you adore me, I know!" Milly said proudly, setting down some of the pots on the table Rei helping out, ignoring how hot they were apparently.

"Um, what is all of this?" Lelouch asked, Kallen standing next to him.

"Lelouch don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council along with Kai and Rei." Milly stated, "It was my grandfather's idea actually."

"The principal's?" Lelouch asked.

"He thought it best, with her poor health she'd have a harder time with regular club activities." Milly clarified before introducing herself to Kallen.

"Wait, Milly's grandfather is the principal?" Kai asked.

"What, you didn't know?" Shirley asked, and Kai shook his head in response.

"Enough of that, let's go introduce ourselves!" Rivalz laughed, rushing down the stair. Kai rolled his eyes and followed. "I'm Rivalz, secretary if there's anything you need help with, I'm your man!"

"Hi I'm Shirley! And I'm a member of the swim club, welcome!" Shirley added.

"H-hi there, my name's Nina." Nina said timidly.

"Kaizaren, but feel free to call me Kai." Kai chuckled, giving a short two-fingered wave.

"And I'm Rei! It's a pleasure!" Rei laughed, acting like she usually did.

"It's… nice to meet all of you." Kallen replied.

"Shirley, I'm sorry, but could you set these on the table for me?" a quiet voice said from behind. Kai turned around, seeing a younger girl in a wheel chair with her eyes closed, recognizing her after a second. _Nunnally! _He thought, relieved to know that she was okay as well.

"Oh sure, thanks Nunna!" Shirley said, moving towards the younger girl.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"This is Lelouch's sister." Milly clarified when she saw Kallen's confused look.

"I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet." Nunnally added.

"That's alright, you're an honorary member in our book!" Rivalz chuckled, Nina giving an agreeing "mhmm."

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen. You also, Kai and Rei." Nunnally said.

"Thank you, you as well." Kallen said.

"Same here!" Rei added.

"Likewise." Kai put in.

"Right, shall we kick this off with a toast?" Rivalz suggested, placing a bottle of champagne on the table.

"Champange!?" Shirley asked, shocked.

"Rivalz, that's not a good idea!" Kai gasped, equally surprised.

"Yeah, but we're on the student council, we shouldn't!" Nina added.

"Yeah! What Nina said!" Rei yelled.

"Oh come one, loosen up you guys!" Rivalz laughed, getting ready to pop the cork off.

"No way! We're gonna get in trouble!" Shirley bit, grabbing the bottle and struggling to get it away from Rivalz. Nina moved back a bit and covered her ears.

"Duck in cover!" Rei shouted, ducking underneath the table.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked since she couldn't see what was happening.

"Here Nunnally." Milly said, handing the small girl a glass of juice.

"I think its best you don't know." Kai muttered, face palming.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz called out, "Heads up!" he called, throwing the bottle of champagne towards Lelouch, who caught it with one hand. Shirley pushed Rivalz to the side and rushed over to Lelouch.

"You're not getting away with this either Lulu- whoa!" Shriley said, trying to grab the battle, but causing her and Lelouch to fall over. The cork popped out of the bottle, and Kai noticed how quickly Kallen swatted it out-of-the-way, only for the stream from the bottle to splash on her head. everyone else who was still standing had surprised looks on their faces, and Rei was trying to stifle a laugh from her spot under the table, holding up the cloth so she could see.

"What just happened?" Nunnally asked.

"You don't wanna know." Kai muttered, trying not to laugh a little. By the time the stream ran out Kallen was thoroughly soaked, and Kai took a hard breath to calm down. "Now that, is just crazy." He snickered.

(A short time later)

"Man, how long are they gonna take?" Kai muttered.

"Kai!" Rei yelled, popping up from around the corner.

"What?" Kai asked.

"You're gonna want to see this!" Rei said, grabbing Kai's wrist and dragging him into the other room, where the other student council members were sitting around the TV.

"Lelouch it's awful!" Nunnally said as Lelouch walked in with Kallen.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Milly stated.

"They're saying he was killed!" Rivalz added. Kai's hand balled into a fist.

"Who would do this?" he muttered, feigning ignorance of what had happened.

"_Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and justice, against all of the 11's!" _Margrave Jeremiah declared, giving his speech, which Kai was watching intently. "_He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will!" _Jeremiah continued.

"_We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news!" _a news woman said as the broadcast switched.

"Huh?" Rivalz grunted.

"_The man suspected as the murderer has been captured!" _the news woman continued, prompting surprised reactions from everyone in the room. "_According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian." _

"What?" Kai gasped when he saw that the prisoner was Suzaku, and Lelouch had a similar reaction.

"_Private Suzaku Kururugi a former 11 and Honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested for murder!" _ The news woman finished. Kai's gaze was stuck to the screen, shock clear. _Was this a setup? Suzaku was obviously framed, and I should know! _ Kai thought, debating whether he should go public with his identity as a prince of Britannia to help prove Suzaku's innocence. _What should I do!?_ He thought, a panic starting to rise.

* * *

**A/N**

**WHOA. 0_0 I GET SURPRISED EVERY TIME THAT COMES UP! AND HAVING A CHARACTER THAT I CAN MAKE REACT TO IT IS EVEN BETTER! MAN, I AM LOVING GETTING TO WRITE THIS. AND I'M SURE NO ONE WILL BE SURPRISED WHEN KAI OBVIOUSLY KNOWS THAT ZERO IS LELOUCH. *COVERS MOUTH* FORGET I SAID THAT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: *sigh* every *bleep*ing time huh? I own nothing from code geass. Not the characters, dialogue, _anything!_ I do own the OC's though.

**Chapter 4: **

**Part 1: Complications**

(The next day/ Auditorium)

"Truly this has been a painful incident for all! The viceroy of Area 11, our beloved Prince Clovis, has been lost to us forever." The principal said. Kai was standing in the crowd, an angrily confused look on his face. "However, we can and will bear the weight of this tragedy. From this darkest of hours, draw strength…." Kai tuned out the rest, getting caught up in his own thoughts. _Should I really consider going public? No, father gave me specific orders not to do so. But maybe I could help clear Suzaku's name by stating he was with me out in the battlefield when Clovis was killed. Man, this is so difficult. _He thought as he started to make his way out of the auditorium, Rei catching up.

"Kai? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm debating whether I should go public to help clear Suzaku's name or not." Kai mumbled, "But for an honorary Britannian, I'd be disgraced. He's a fellow pilot, and I feel like we'd be good friends as well. I can't just sit by and let him be killed, especially since he's innocent, it goes against all my morals." He muttered. Kai felt his phone ringing, and pulling it out he saw it was from Lloyd, "Rei, do find the others and do whatever, I'll catch up with you." He said. Rei nodded and trotted off to find Shirley no doubt. Kai moved away from the crowd and hid behind a corner, flipping open his phone and placing it on his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_My lord, I must say, you do take a while to answer." _Lloyd sighed.

"Sorry, had to get out of a crowd." Kai replied, "What is it?"

"_I wanted to know if you could get us some help with Private Kururugi. We've sent in our testimony that he had nothing to do with it, but I'm positive it will be disregarded."_ Lloyd said, and Kai took a guess he may have been annoyed.

"I've debated with myself over that since last night. But why is there a problem?" Kai answered.

"_Margrave Jeremiah has taken over the military and is trying to instigate that only pure-blooded Britannian's should be able to join the military. He says that one of their own could never be a criminal."_ Lloyd explained.

"What's criminal is framing someone who is clearly innocent, using his heritage against him, and then trying to make sure only those you want to work with are the ones you work with. If Cornelia were here she'd probably have killed Jeremiah by now." Kai sighed.

"_Yes, I do agree. And seeing your moral standing and your mission I see this will be rather difficult. And what if your older sister were here? Hmmm, I wonder." _Lloyd replied.

"You're getting off topic." Kai said, shaking his head.

"_Oh yes, as I was saying. If the criminal is an 11 however, it paves the way for Margrave Jeremiah to shut down the practice of granting natives honorary status." _Lloyd continued. "_And I'm afraid Private Kururugi's fate is all but decided at this point." _

"I can do something about it. My only fear is Jeremiah would try to make my presence here public." Kai sighed, starting to walk off towards the gate.

"_Yes, I do believe he would do so. By the way, have you done anything new to your Lancelot Striker? I would love to get some more data on how it operates. You do know that your efficiency was at 94% right? You and Kururugi both actually." _Lloyd chuckled.

"Well isn't that a surprise." Kai chuckled.

"_Yes, but sadly, Suzaku is being moved to his court-martial tomorrow night, so I'm afraid you don't have much time." _Lloyd sighed. Kai clenched his free hand.

"I'm going to see Jeremiah, I don't care if he makes me go public. I refuse to let another innocent soul die while I'm around." Kai growled.

"_I thought that this news would help change your mind. When will you be leaving?" _Lloyd asked.

"Can you get me some transport right now?" Kai asked.

"_My my, you sure do know when to make appointments. I'll get you a ride as soon as possible." _Lloyd chuckled.

"Thanks." Kai said, flipping the phone shut and sliding it into his pocket. "Jeremiah, you'll be in for a surprise." He muttered, a smirk on his face.

(Outside Jeremiah's office)

Kai was laughing to himself at the reaction the guards at the gate had. Seeing a Britannian prince in a school uniform was obviously very surprising.

"I'll be there personally aboard my Sutherland. If anyone tries to intervene, they'll be executed on the spot!" Kai heard Jeremiah say.

"Now Lord Jeremiah, haven't enough innocents died already?" Kai said in his monotone.

"Who goes there!? Why did the guards let you in?" Jeremiah demanded.

"I'm Clovis' younger brother. Kaizaren ki Britannia, 12th prince of the Britannian Empire, at your service." Kai stated, coming out from around the corner.

"Prince Kaizaren! You honor us with your presence!" Jeremiah said, trying to act like he cared the young price was there.

"Skip the pleasantries, I know you're not happy to see me." Kai scoffed, earning surprised looks from all four in the room.

"Prince Kaizaren, why do you say that?" the woman standing by Jeremiah asked.

"Don't think I don't know about how you're trying to prevent natives from joining the military. I'm fully aware of all your plans." Kai muttered, walking up to the desk and placing his hands on it, eyes and face stern as he looked at Jeremiah.

"How do you know?" Jeremiah asked.

"New travels fast. I heard some of the students at the academy I'm attending talking about it, and I also have very good sources of information." Kai said coolly. "And by the way, I'm here on business given to me by my father, and he would be most displeased to find out I went public, but he'd probably be even more displeased to find out what you're doing, especially after Clovis' death." Kai said, playing with their loyalty to the empire. Kai didn't like manipulating others, but the situation called for it, and he knew he was good at it.

"What do you want?" Jeremiah demanded.

"It's not nice to make demands to a prince you know." Kai said, acting casual and examining his fingers before making a fist, "You never know when his temper could reach its peak." He snickered, a devilish smile crossing his face, "I want to know if you'll let the accused go."

"I'm sorry my lord, but I can't do that. I have all the evidence I need…. Where'd it go?!" Jeremiah screamed as he opened the drawers on his desk.

"Are you talking about this?" Kai chuckled, holding up the bag with the gun that killed Clovis in it.

"How did you?!" Jeremiah asked.

"I have my ways." Kai snickered.

"Even if I could, the public was promised an execution." Jeremiah stated.

"You mean the Britannian public? I'm pretty sure the 11's would be most displeased to see one of their own killed on false charges, false charges that I'm sure I can make people believe are false." Kai said calmly, placing the gun back on the table.

"I'm sorry, like I said, I can't make changes." Jeremiah growled.

"Then can you at least allow me to talk to him?" Kai sighed.

"Yes. But his fate is more than sealed." Jeremiah said with a nod.

"Then I'll be taking my leave. Expect to see me again Jeremiah." Kai said, giving a wave as he left the office to head down to Suzaku's cell.

"That boy is more troublesome than previously imagined." Jeremiah grumbled.

"Well, we can't exactly do anything now can we?" Viletta asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. His royal status makes him untouchable." Jeremiah sighed.

(Suzaku's cell)

Kai walked along the hallway, following the directions to the cell number he'd received for Suzaku from the guard.

"I expect there will be more smoke and mirrors than anything, the truth is scarce of late." Kai heard Lloyd's voice echo down the halls, and he picked up his pace, coming around the corner, "And if it isn't Prince Kaizaren, what brings you here?" the professor asked.

"Decided to pay Suzaku a visit." Kai said, looking at the battered Suzaku.

"Prince Kaizaren, it's an honor to see you again." Suzaku said from inside his cell, giving a nod since he couldn't bow.

"Suzaku, feel free to call me Kai, and you don't have to use formalities with me." Kai laughed, crouching down.

"But sir!' Suzaku said, but stopped when Kai put up a hand.

"What did I just say about formalities Suzaku?" Kai sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry… Kai." Suzaku replied, a small smile on his face.

"There we go!" Kai laughed, but his face soon turned serious, "Look Suzaku, I came here partly to visit you, but I also tried to convince Jeremiah to let you go. Sadly nothing I said changed his mind. He kept making an excuse." Kai stated, folding his hands in front of him.

"So I guess that means I'm finished huh?" Suzaku said with a crestfallen look, "But, if that's how the world looks, so be it! I've no regret!" Suzaku stated, his face showing that he had no fear.

"Guess there's no changing your mind huh?" Kai sighed, Suzaku shaking his head in reply.

(The next night)

Kai was sitting on his Knightmare's shoulder, Rei and Roy at his sides as usual, watching the proceedings along with everyone else, the convoy that had Suzaku on it moving along at a steady pace.

"This is madness." Kai growled.

"Y-yeah. Does anyone else think it's cold?" Rei asked, shivering since she wasn't wearing her jacket and was just in her pilot's suit. Kai rolled his eyes and slid off his cape, placing it around Rei.

"There, and next time be sure to wear a jacket." he chuckled. Kai kept his attention on the massive projection screen that played the live footage, not noticing that Rei was now leaning on his shoulder, which caused a certain tech head below to start fuming. Kai growled as the announcer mentioned that the "voices of scorn" grew louder.

"_Voices bearing testament to a people's love of their prince, reigning their judgment down on a terrorist." _The announcer said, which caused an uproar among the many pilots, tech specialists, and mechanics below, all of whom knew of Suzaku's innocence.

"QUIET!" Kai yelled, which caused a wave of silence to descend upon the entire room.

"_Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over the trial as acting console." _The announcer continued.

"I am so tempted to head out there right now and stop all of this." Kai grumbled, getting a nod of approval from Roy.

"There's not much we can do now. All we can do is wait." Rei sighed.

"Hey, they stopped! Why do you think that happened?" one of the pilots asked. Kai got a rather curious look.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"_This is not a scheduled stop! Could there have been some sort of accident? This is site five. There's a vehicle approaching them. It-it's Prince Clovis' personnel transport! And it's heading straight for the cattle cage!" _Kai started laughing when this was announced.

"Wonder who planned this! Who do you think did this?!" Kai called out, standing up.

"It must be the terrorists!"

"What are they planning now?"

"Since when did they plan stuff like this?" various voices said. Kai raised a hand again.

"Let's see how this goes everyone. I have a feeling tonight's about to become more entertaining!" he called out, sitting back down. _So Lelouch, is this your next move? _ He thought, deciding it was Lelouch based on his knowledge of what had happened over the past few days, even though he was positive Lelouch wasn't going to come out as himself. He most likely had developed some sort of alter ego so he could show himself, most likely going to be behind a mask of sorts. When the faux transport stopped, the frontal flag burst into flames, and standing there was a masked figure in a very showy black cape.

"_I am, Zero."_ The masked man declared. Kai laughed quietly to himself. _So this is how he chooses to make himself known? "Zero" huh? Simple and effective, I'll give you that Lelouch. _He laughed in his head. Many of the pilots below showed signs of laughter at the bewildered reactions people showed.

"_Are we gazing upon a terrorist? Certainly not the wisest if such is the case." _The announcer said.

"The military are the fools in this situation." Roy snickered.

"Agreed." Kai laughed. Jeremiah fired a shot, and four Sutherlands dropped from down and surrounded the imitation transport. Zero/Lelouch snapped, and the sides fell off of the imitation transport, revealing a container of some sorts.

"What the? What is that?" Rei asked, shocked.

"It's probably something that has a bluff. If I remember correctly, that container held something, it was presumed to be poison gas. Though like I said, I'm pretty sure it's all a bluff, even if there is some sort of gas in it, it won't be poison." Kai said. _That plan was all too easy to read Lelouch. _Kai sighed in his head.

"_You intend to shoot?" _Zero/Lelouch asked in a mocking way.

"Wow, this guy is bold." Roy laughed. "I know we're loyal to Britannia and all, and under normal circumstances we'd be rushing out, but since we're not allowed to intervene unless you order Kai, this is just to fun."

"Yep, and this will help with getting information." Kai snickered.

"_Fine, what are your demands?" _Jeremiah demanded.

"_In exchange, this, for Kururugi." _Zero/Lelouch stated.

"_Like hell! He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!" _Jeremiah said, which caused a chorus of grumbles and swears.

"Not a smart move." Kai sighed.

"_No, you're mistaken Jeremiah, he's no murderer. The man who killed Prince Clovis, was myself!" _Zero/Lelouch declared.

"Wait! Then that means!" Roy yelled, looking at Kai.

"Kai, is that really Lelouch!?" Rei asked,

"You can bet on it. I was in the room when Lelouch killed Clovis, so it can be no one else." Kai laughed.

"_For a single 11, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain." _Zero/Lelouch continued.

"_He's mad I tell you! Disguising this truck as his highnesses! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" _Jeremiah yelled from off screen.

"_Careful, you don't wish the public to learn of orange, do you?" _Zero/Lelouch declared.

"What does he mean by 'orange'?" Rei asked.

"Probably something he came up with to sow the seeds of suspicion." Kai sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_If I die, then it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen…." _Zero/Lelouch said, his voice trailing off as the truck moved closer to the convoy.

"_Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner." _Jeremiah ordered. _And he's used his trump card again, how does he do it? What does he use? _Kai wondered, knowing that Lelouch had made Jeremiah follow his orders the same way he had Clovis, Kallen, and himself. Kai snickered as the confusion as to whether or not follow Jeremiah's order started. Suzaku was let go and made his way over to the truck, Zero/Lelouch meeting him partway.

"_As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." _Zero/Lelouch said, and Kai guessed that mask projected his voice so it could be heard. Some of the pilots got into their Knightmares, and the person diving the truck said something that couldn't be heard. "_Well then, till next time."_ Zero/Lelouch said, pressing a button that released the "poison" gas. As the crowds fled, one of the Knightmare's opened fire, only for Jeremiah to stop them by forcing their gun up. As the broadcast ended, Kai stood up.

"Now you all see what these terrorists are capable of doing." He called out, "But don't worry, the gas that was released was most likely a bluff used to cause a distraction, so I'm pretty sure no one was hurt. Try to get some rest tonight. Starting tomorrow, we're back on normal schedule! We need to act as if this isn't a stealth mission, but a redeployment! Because, as of now, consider this act you saw tonight as a declaration of war against Britannia!" Kai declared, getting whoops and hollers from everyone. Kai climbed down, Rei and Roy behind him, and he had a small grin on his face. Kim ran over.

"Wow, I never considered you to be the type for motivational speeches." She laughed.

"Yes, well, it was needed." Kai chuckled, "And if all goes well, Suzaku should be able to make his way back and, hopefully, his name will be cleared."

"That's good news, right?" Kim and Rei asked.

"Yep. He's a good pilot, but he's also a good person. Britannia needs more people like that out in the public." Kai said. "Now rest up, we've got some busy days ahead of us."

**Part 2: More royals join the fray**

(A few days later/outside capital building)

Kai stood by the door, dressed in a civilian disguise that consisted of a white and blue over coat, a black shirt, tan pants and blue and white sneakers, he was also wearing a pair of faux glasses to help hide his identity. When he saw Suzaku walk out the door he waved him down.

"Suzaku!' Kai called out walking up to the honorary Britannian.

"Kai! What are you doing here?" Suzaku laughed as he grabbed Kai's hand.

"What, can't take a day off to tell a friend who just got cleared hello?" Kai laughed as they two started walking off.

"Well, this is surprising." Suzaku laughed. "Both being free and you showing up any way." Suzaku sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Kai scoffed, placing his arms behind his head.

"Out of the way please! Look out below!" A girl yelled as she jumped from a window. Suzaku dropped his bag and caught her.

"What the heck?" Kai asked in surprise for two reasons: One: why did the girl even jump from the window, and two: _WHY THE HELL IS EUPHEMIA HERE!? _Kai yelled in his head.

"Are you all right?" Suzaku asked the princess, who Kai was sure Suzaku didn't even know who she was.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were down here till I had leaped!" Euphemia explained. _She's going to make a cover story,_ Kai chuckled in his head.

"Well, don't worry, I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms either." Suzaku laughed.

"Oh my." Euphemia sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes! There is something wrong! The truth is, bad guys are chasing me, so considering the circumstances, could you help me please?" Euphemia requested. _And there's the cover story, _Kai laughed in his head, looking up and spotting an open window with one of the curtains tied over the edge.

"So that's how she got down, inventive as ever huh?" Kai chuckled to himself, getting ready to walk off.

"Kai! Where are you going?" Suzaku asked, causing Kai to go rigid.

"I was just going to head home! Seeing as how you're probably going to be busy I might as well get going!" Kai said quickly.

"Well, I think two will be better than one in this situation." Suzaku said, "What do you think?" he asked Euphemia.

"Sure, two would be fine!" Euphemia said, giving Kai a curious look. _Crap! Don't tell me she recognizes me!_

"I'll just walk behind you two and keep watch!" Kai said quickly.

"Fine by me." Suzaku laughed as he put on some sunglasses. Kai sighed in relief as the other two started walking ahead.

"That was close." He sighed.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves yet have we? My name is… Euphie." Euphemia said as they made their way further into town. _Way to just shorten your name like I did. _Kai sighed in his head.

"Euphie?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes." Euphie replied.

"My name's…" Suzaku started.

"Don't tell me!" Euphie said playfully, getting a curious look from Suzaku. "Cause' I already know it. You're a celebrity. Son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi." Euphie said, "Who's your friend by the way?"

"Kai Kantanado." Kai muttered quickly. Getting curious looks from both of the others at his urgency and quickness. Suzaku looked off after the introductions.

"You were lying before, there's no one chasing you at all, right?" Suzaku asked Euphie.

"Took him long enough." Kai mumbled under his breath. When the two heard Euphie making cat noises, they turned around and saw her in front of a stray cat. Kai cocked an eyebrow at this. "Weird." He snickered. When Euphie calmed the cat down, Kai and Suzaku looked mildly surprised. Suzaku walked over, and Kai stayed where he was and leaned on the tree, laughing a bit when the cat bit Suzaku.

"Guess cats don't like him very much." He chuckled. The rest of the time, Kai did as he said, sticking further back and letting the two enjoy themselves, he did pay attention to the vehicle that seemed to follow them around, but when he saw that Lloyd was driving it one time he gave him a short wave of recognition.

"Suzaku, would you mind taking me to one more place please?" Euphie asked as they continued walking, Kai still keeping his distance as he said he would, and besides, he found it was nice to see his sister enjoying herself, and seeing as how Suzaku seemed a little better that was fine by him.

"Your wish is my command milady. Where to?" Suzaku said jokingly, giving a formal bow.

"Take me to Shinjuku." Euphie replied. Kai's eyes widened, and he could tell that Suzaku must've been surprised as well. _Why would she want to...No, it's not my place to question why. _Kai thought. "Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there." Euphie said seriously. Kai chuckled a little.

"That's the Euphie I know, kind to a fault, but still knows when she needs to be serious." He chuckled to himself.

(Shinjuku Getto)

Kai had left Suzaku to lead Euphie around and was looking around himself, at the ruins and the memorials left for those who'd died, removing his glasses so he could see everything without a minor obscurity.

"Why do things like this need to happen for progress to be made? All these people had no part in that battle. So why did they all have to die?" Kai growled, his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly. When Kai looked up, he noticed that he was at the abandoned arena. Kai sighed and walked in, coming out to the stands and he looked around, imagining what could've went on here.

"What was life like for these people?" He wondered as he looked around. When he heard what sounded like a Knightmare, he turned to see a Sutherland drive in.

"Who is that, and what are they doing here?" Kai wondered as he crouched down. His eyes widened when more Sutherlands came in with lances. "Whats going on?!" he yelled as he pulled out his phone and dialed Suzaku's number when he heard an explosion and saw the smoke rising.

"_Kai? What is it?" _Suzaku asked.

"Are you close to the stadium!?" Kai yelled, looking over at the fight that was happening, and one of the Sutherlands was backed in a corner, the ones with lances trying to spear it.

"_Yes, I can see smoke. Why?' _Suzaku replied.

"Because I'm right in front of the fight! I'm in the stands, but if this gets crazier I'm done for!" Kai yelled.

"_Hold on! Ms. Cecile and Count Lloyd pulled up! I'll be there with the Lancelot in a second! Hold on sir!" _Suzaku yelled, hanging up. Kai let out a sigh and slid down.

"I guess there's no point in trying to hide it from Euphie now, though I'm pretty sure she knew it was me." He sighed, looking over the edge, "Just who are these guys? Those are obviously military, but….! Jeremiah! They must be trying to kill him because of that stupid 'orange' thing!"

"Jeremiah, you're gonna pay for letting Prince Clovis' murderer go free!" One of the pilots yelled.

"So it is Jeremiah who they're trying to kill. This is not good." Kai grumbled.

"Cule you dirty coward! That sighting of Zero was a lie wasn't it?"Jeremiah demanded.

"We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here!" Cule replied.

"Cornelia's taking over!" Kai said in shock mixed with some relief. "Well, I guess it'll be a fun reunion." He joked.

"This is how we keep our officials honest." Cule said.

"Keeping them honest? This is cold blooded murder!" Kai yelled, though he knew they wouldn't hear him. "You better get here soon Suzaku, or else Jeremiah's done for."

"Cowards!" Jeremiah yelled as he whipped out his Sutherlands batons to catch Cules lance.

"Don't worry Jeremiah, we'll say you died in battle. Your family's name won't be disgraced." Cule said as he pulled back, and another one of the Sutherlands thrust their lance into the left leg of Jeremiahs.

"You're serious then?! You actually intend to kill me!?" Jeremiah demanded, pulling out his baton again and taking a wild swing at the Sutherland behind him. "CULE!"

"Silence, Orange! We serve the imperial family! Why else would we be here?" Cule yelled as he and the other Sutherlands charged towards Jeremiah, "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"NO!" Kai yelled, about ready to leap over the side and stop this. A Slash Harken came out of nowhere and hit the ground in front of Cule, making him stop dead. Kai looked towards where it came from, and he saw Suzaku's Lancelot up at the top of the arena wall. "ALRIGHT!" Kai said with a fist pump at his side.

"Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers!" Suzaku yelled.

"That's him! That's the honorary Britannian! The advanced weapon, Lancelot!" Jeremiah marveled as Suzaku retracted his launched Slash Harken.

"What business does the Special Corps want here!?" Cule demanded. "Interlopers will die!"

"No! I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle!' Suzaku said as he pulled out two swords from sheaths on the Lancelot's back.

"Did Lloyd just install those?! Incredible!" Kai laughed, already getting ideas for when he got the ones for his Lancelot Striker. Cule and the other with him fired their Slash Harkens at Suzaku, but the Lancelot was able to dodge them easily.

"We're on the same side!" Suzaku yelled as he jumped down from his perch, slashing away at the Slash Harkens if they came close enough. As Kai watched the proceeding fight, his jaw dropped at what he was seeing.

"This is just incredible! I know I said the Lancelot's already made Sutherlands, heck, even Cornelia's Gloucester's at this point, obsolete! But this is a whole new level entirely!" he marveled. Cule made a last-ditch attempt to kill Jeremiah, but another Sutherland came in and stopped him.

"Who's that? Is that the woman who was with Jeremiah the other day?" Kai wondered as Suzaku moved over to the other two Knightmares.

"Still wanna fight?" Suzaku challenged. Cule seemed to stand down. "You understand then?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm using the Chaos mine!" Cule said.

"WHAT!" Kai yelled as he saw the small cylinder like object. When Kai noticed a familiar shape run out, his eyes widened, "EUPHIE! NO!" he yelled as Cule threw the mine into the air. Suzaku must've seen her, because he brought up both of his shields in front of her to guard as the Chaos mine went off, letting out a hail of projectiles. Kai looked away. "DAMMIT CULE YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. When the resounding noise from the mine stopped, Kai looked over to see that the Lancelot was still in one piece, and that Euphie and the other two were fine. Kai let out a sigh of relief as he jumped over the ledge, rolling to save himself some injury, and ran over to the group.

"Everyone, lower your weapons at once!' Euphie demanded as she walked forward. Kai stopped where he was and watched. "In my name I command you! I am Euphemia li Britannia of the empire, and the third princess of the royal family! I'm assuming command here! Now fall back!" Euphie ordered.

"We-we're truly sorry your highness!" Cule said as he and his men stood down and made their Knightmares bow. Kai had a satisfied smile on his face as he moved closer, stopping again when Suzaku rushed out of his Knightmare.

"My lady! I had no idea who you were, please forgive me princess!" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku, you and I bear a similar deep pain. You have lost your father as I have lost my brother." Euphie stated as she turned to face Suzaku, "Will you let me help you in your quest to insure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield?" Euphie requested.

"Yes milady! I'm, unworthy of your kindness!' Suzaku said as he to bowed like Cule and his men.

"Spoken like a true leader!" Kai laughed as he walked over. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you knew it was me the whole time. Right Euphemia?" Kai asked.

"Yes Kaizaren. But you seemed anxious about something, that, and I didn't want to make my place as a princess known just yet." Euphie said with a smile.

"Yeah, well… Let's just say I'm here on business and can't make myself known either." Kai chuckled.

"Wait… Kaizaren? Are you…?" Cule asked.

"Kaizaren ki Britannia of the empire, twelfth prince of the royal family and commander of the Black Suns Knightmare unit, at your service." Kai said, spinning around one arm and giving a small bow.

"Still as informal and casual as ever I see." Euphie chuckled.

"Yeah. Sadly I won't be able to greet Cornelia when she arrives. I have to keep up a very low profile, but could you tell her the location of my estate? I'd much like to see our older sister again, and I need someone to confide in since I was present when Clovis was killed." Kai said, crossing his arms with a dejected sigh.

"Of course Kaizaren, and good luck." Euphie said, holding out a hand.

"You as well." Kai said, shaking Euphie's hand and then turning to Suzaku. "Good luck to you to Suzaku." He said as he held out a hand to the private.

"Yes, thank you." Suzaku replied, shaking Kai's hand.

"I'll see you two another time. Lloyd!" Kai called out.

"Yes your highness?" the professor asked ay an equal volume.

"Could I get a ride back to my estate please?" Kai asked, getting some laughs from the other two. "Oh be quiet." He sighed, only making the laughter increase.

**A/N**

**MAN, THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH FUN! I'M STILL LAUGHING AND AWEING AT HOW THIS TURNED OUT! SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: *sigh* Why oh why must I always repeat this? I own absolutely _zip _stuff from code geass. I own the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Part 1: Changes and decisions**

Kai rushed towards the class room, having been late thanks to having to put the Lancelot Striker through its paces with the new MVS' and VAERIS assault rifle and barely having gotten any sleep thanks to Lloyd's seeming _need_ for new data.

"Sorry I'm late!" he yelled as he ran in, "Got caught up with some business at home." He explained, panting as he leaned on the door way.

"That's okay Kaizaren, just try not to let it happen again." The teacher replied, giving Kai a pat on the back to help him recover. Kai gave a nod and went and plopped down in his seat next to Rei.

"Let me guess: You were up late working on your Knightmare?" Rei laughed as Kai placed his head on the desk.

"Lloyd just wouldn't let up! He kept demanding I show him new ways I could use the Striker, and I wound up going through at least fifty test Knightmares before I finished. THEN I had to do it all over again!" Kai groaned.

"Well, I guess Count Lloyd has his ways huh?" Suzaku asked, leaning a bit is he could look over at the young prince.

"Suzaku! Since when did you come here?!" Kai asked, surprised to a great degree.

"Today's my first day actually." Suzaku chuckled.

"Well, it'll be nice having you here." Kai breathed out as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, I guess so." Suzaku chuckled.

(After class)

Kai was standing in one of the corners with Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina as many of the kids talked about Suzaku.

"An 11 here at school?" Nina asked in blatant surprise, although her voice surely didn't show it.

"Well, he is an honorary Britannian." Rivalz stated as a reminder.

"I know, but still all the same." Nin said.

"Oh come on, quit being suspicious!" Kai sighed, "I've met him before, so I don't have any reasons to be. And why is there a problem if he's an 11?" Kai said casually with a flick of his hand. _That, and I'm not racist like some people are in this school._ Kai thought.

"Do you have connections to the military or something?" Rivalz asked the white-haired boy.

"In a way, yes." Kai replied with a shrug.

"Well, he doesn't look all that scary to me! Let's go talk to him!" Shirley suggested before Rivalz grabbed her arm to stop her.

"The guy just got here. Give him some space." Rivalz said, shaking his head. Kai nodded to this, and unlike most of the students, who kept their gazes firmly on Suzaku, Kai watched as Lelouch got up, seemingly to go, but then tugged on his collar before walking out the door, and Suzaku soon followed, leaving Kai wondering what exactly the tug on the collar meant.

(After School/ Underground base/ Knightmare training room)

Kai was putting the rest of the unit through their paces trying to keep up with his Lancelot Striker. Since this was a training session, everyone was making use of weapons that had been modified for training purposes, using rounds that, instead of damaging the Knightmare's, would send out EMP pulses that would disable the systems for about ten minutes after a few hits.

"If your opponent can move like I can you'll want to lead them, time your shots and look for the best opening." Kai said as he continually disabled the Knightmares with close range kicks and strikes, blocking shots with his shields.

"Easy for you to say commander!" Reeve, the fourth in command after Rei, thanks to Rei's skills with her newly acquired Sutherland and newfound experience helped her rise through the ranks, said as his Knightmare once again went into a submissive stance after it was disabled by a strike to the back.

"Trust me Reeve, training against my Lancelot Striker will make fighting other Knightmares seem like child's play." Kai said as he veered to a stop and turned to face the large group, "Now, who's up for round ten?" Kai said with a grin, earning him a chorus of tired groans and sighs, "Kidding. We're done for today, rest up." he laughed as he directed his Knightmare over to its dock.

"I must say Kaizaren, your skills as a pilot have certainly improved." A woman's voice said a Kai climbed out. He turned and looked down, spotting his older sister Cornelia with one of her guards.

"Cornelia!" Kai laughed as he jumped down, stopping in front of Cornelia and giving a respectful bow since he knew about his sister's preference for protocol, "I mean, Viceroy Cornelia." Kai said curtly.

"Good, you remembered you need to stay formal around me." Cornelia said as she took a step closer to Kai. "I heard that you were present during Clovis' death, the only witness." Cornelia said.

"Yes. Though I didn't get a good view of Zero himself. The room was dark, and he was disguised as a soldier, though he didn't wear a helmet, I saw it on the ground after he'd fled." Kai stated.

"Hm, expected. But considering your age, something like that must have been difficult for you, having to be present when a family member is killed." Cornelia sighed, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face that Kai thought she was incapable of having present.

"Yes, I dare say I vomited at the sight, and the sound of the gunshot still echoes in my head like a church bell." Kai said, clenching his hands repeatedly.

"That is merely part of war brother. Use those feelings, and let them become a part of you. Focus it and use it as a tool against the enemy." Cornelia said, a stern look on her face now. Kai chuckled a bit.

"I don't know why. But you always have a way of quickly solving a problem like this without having to get all sentimental Cornelia." Kai snickered, a fire in his eyes again.

"Good, you're back to your old self. Now, I'd like to know how my brother and fellow commander is doing." Cornelia said with a satisfied smile.

"Of course. As you saw earlier, everyone is training their hardest, especially considering how the Lancelot Striker performs against the Sutherlands." Kai stated as they two started walking. "And we're doing everything we can to keep track of any terrorist movements and possible sightings of Zero." Kai added, "And from what I've seen you and your unit have been taking care of most of the insurgents rather quickly."

"Yes, it pays to keep track of all their locations." Cornelia said with the same satisfied smile.

"Agreed. Sadly though there have been no more sightings of Zero. By the way, any news on Jeremiah? I'm rather curious to know what's become of him." Kai chuckled.

"As devious when it comes to these things as ever. Jeremiah has been demoted three ranks and was given two options: To either start over as a pilot, or take to working an orange farm." Cornelia stated. Kai laughed at the irony that came from the second option, knowing full well it was a cruel joke used against the ex-margrave.

"Oh that is too good." Kai mused, a hand over his eye.

"Yes. Are you going to be attending Clovis' funeral by any chance?" Cornelia asked.

"No, sadly my current task demands that I cannot. I will be watching however." Kai sighed as he, Cornelia, and her guard stepped onto the elevator.

"I see. Next time I visit Kaizaren, I'll bring my Knightmare and we can spar like old times." Cornelia said, ruffling Kai's hair.

"Heh, you do remember I never beat you right?" Kai snickered.

"That was about five years ago, you've changed since then." Cornelia stated, "Good luck on your assignment."

"Good luck to you as well, Viceroy." Kai said with a wave as Cornelia walked off and through the doors. "See you again." He said as he made his way to his room.

(The next day/School grounds)

Kai was meandering around, not really paying attention to much.

"_This is Milly Ashford, your student council president! Cat hunt everybody!" _Milly called over the PA.

"Cat hunt?" Kai asked aloud, "Since when was this… wait, I don't wanna know." He grumbled.

"_There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up! Put everything on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priority! And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize: A big ol' kiss from one of the members of the council!" _Milly declared.

"Wait a second! The student council!? Like me!? And I'd have to…?! DAMMIT MILLY WHY ARE YOU SO CRAZY!?" Kai yelled as he started to rush towards the building as a few girls he passed got gleams in their eyes when they saw him, Milly laughing like a mad person over the PA.

"_And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, TO ME!" _Milly laughed crazily, hacking a bit from straining her voice. Kai grimaced as he continued to run.

"There is no way in hell she is making me go through with this!" Kai yelled as he rounded a corner. "What's so important about this stupid cat anyway?" Kai ranted. He let off the occasional curse as he continued to rant, stopping when he heard the PA go off again.

"_I think that its leg must be hurt, because its footsteps sounded off to me." _Nunnally said, most likely unaware that she was on the PA, "_And uh, oh, I almost forgot, it meowed like this: MEEOWWW!" _

"I swear, Milly is a demon in disguise." Kai grumbled as he continued running through the halls as a chorus of yells came from outside. "I am so going to kill someone if this keeps up." He growled with a sarcastic tone. As he ran outside, Kai noticed two students start to rush up the bell tower.

"That cat must be up there!" Kai growled as he made his way in, rushing up the stairs two at a time, catching up to the students he saw, seeing that it was Suzaku and Lelouch. "Why the heck are you guys after this thing!?" he yelled as he rushed forward.

"Kai!? I could as you the same question!" Lelouch yelled as he started to fall behind.

"I'm not letting Milly use me as a prize that's why!" Kai yelled back.

"Seems the entire schools in on this!" Suzaku chuckled.

"Come on Lelouch! Try to keep up!" Kai laughed as Lelouch started to pant and fall behind.

"Oh for Pete's sake! The both of you are exercise nuts!" Lelouch yelled up to the two. Suzaku climbed out the window and onto the roof, Kai stuck his head out and noticed that a good amount of the student body was gathering, spotting the rest of the student council closest to the bell tower.

"Suzaku! Come back!" Lelouch yelled as he shoved Kai to the side and climbed out.

"Don't think you'll be shaking me off that easily!" Kai growled as he made his way out.

"It's alright, leave this to me!" Suzaku said as he made his way up at a steady pace.

"WAGH!" Lelouch yelled as he toppled back. Suzaku looked back in time to spot Lelouch slide and go down after him, making for a very close call.

"Nice one!" Kai said as he gave a thumbs up, going up the short distance and nabbing the cat by its scruff as it moved out from underneath the bell, whatever was on its head falling off, "There you are you little trouble maker!" he chuckled as he moved down to help Suzaku get Lelouch up.

"That was a close one!" Suzaku sighed as the three toppled back inside the tower.

"You said it!" Kai sighed as he kept the cat in place, "Man, this little guy caused all that trouble, sheesh."

"I know yeesh." Lelouch sighed, "Hey, you two go on ahead, I forgot something." Lelouch said. Kai and Suzaku gave a nod, making their way back down.

"Why is this little guy so familiar?" Kai wondered as he looked at the grey cat, which Suzaku was now holding, very curious as to the cloth on its leg.

"I think it's the cat from the other day." Suzaku said as the two made their way onto ground level. The cat gave a hiss, and all the students gathered went quiet, and Kai and Suzaku looked around at them and then at each other with confused looks.

"You saved him! Thank you so much you two!" Shirley said as she and Rivalz came up to the two.

"Yeah! Way to go there!" Rivalz said with a thumbs up. Kai gave Suzaku a pat on the back as a congratulations.

"That was a pretty sweet move you pulled to save Lelouch back there two Suzaku!" Rei laughed.

"That cat was carrying something wasn't it?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, there was something on its head but we never really got a good look at it. Guess it slipped off when I wasn't looking." Suzaku said modestly.

"Whatever it was fell off when it came out from under the bell." Kai said as he looked back up.

"So where is Lulu?" Shirley asked, looking concerned.

"He said he forgot something. Told me and Kai to go ahead," Suzaku replied.

"That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding!" Mily declared, pointing a finger forward like she'd just solved the world's greatest mystery.

"So that's it Madam President?" Lelouch asked as he walked out.

"After all this time I thought I had some dirt on you!" Milly said with a disappointed sigh.

"Yeah he almost lost his cool for once." Shirley sighed.

"So, do you two, or should I say three? Know each other then?' Kallen asked, surprising all three.

"Yeah, Kai, you said something about having met Suzaku before, but you didn't say anything else!" Rivalz said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah but, he's an 11!" Nina said, the same somehow scared tone in her voice.

"No, I just…" Suzaku started.

"He's my friend." Lelouch stated.

"Mine two. I know Suzaku being as my family has good connections to the military and we've met on a few occasions." Kai added, giving a thumbs up to the other two when they got surprised looks.

"Madame President, would you permit him as a member of the student council?" Lelouch requested, getting shocked looks from the others. "The rules are clear, all students are required to join a club. Although."

"Well, you are the vice president, I suppose I can't refuse." Milly chuckled.

"Well then, I'd say that's the end of that. Now come here you three, lend me an ear." Nunnally said as she moved her wheelchair closer to the three, who looked at each other briefly before doing as requested. Nunnally gave all three of them a kiss on the cheek, surprising all three of the boys.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku said in surprise.

"There ya' go, the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you three caught the cat you'll just have to settle for me, almost a real council member!" Nunnally said cheerfully.

"Alright then! Let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on the new guy, naturally!" Rvialz stated.

"Oh back off!" Shirley yelled at the blue haired boy, who flinched a little, "Hi there I'm Shirley, pleasure to meet'cha!" Shirley said with a grin.

"I'll just say it although we've met before, Rei Zukari at your service!" Rei laughed, giving a two fingered salute with one eye closed and a snarky grin on her face.

"Oh right, I'm Rivalz!" Rivalz said, putting a hand behind his head.

"Milly Ashford, student council president." Milly added.

"The pleasure is mine!" Suzaku said. Kai laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright! Nice to have ya!" he chuckled.

(Later/ Clovis' funeral broadcast)

Kai stood with all the other's as Clovis' funeral was broadcasted live, his arms crossed.

"_And now, his royal majesty, the 98__th__ emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!" _The announcer said as Charles walked up to the podium, a commanding presence about him, even if this was only a broadcast that was halfway around the world. Kai's eyes narrowed slightly.

"_All men are not created equal! Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble, both in birth and in upbringing, each share a scope of ability, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong! Equality is! What of the EU, which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest! The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth, a nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia! We fight! We compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future! Even the death of my son Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours! All hail Britannia! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" _Charles gave his speech. Kai's hands clenched into tight fists.

"Is this how we'll move on? He does know what's going on here right? We're at war!" Kai growled, gritting his teeth. "I'm not going to hide in the shadows any longer! Tomorrow, Prince Kaizaren ki Britannia will become known!" Kai growled, setting his resolve firm.

**Part 2: Kaizaren's reveal**

(The next day/ Communications room/ Kaizarens estate)

Kai walked into the communication room and punched in Rickerns contact number.

"Prince Kaizaren? Nice to hear from you." Rickern said as he appeared on screen.

"Rickern, I want my father to know that I'm done hiding. Area 11 is at war, and I refuse to hide!" Kai growled, "Today, after the school day and I inform my newfound allies, I'm going public." He stated.

"Sir! Are you sure about this?" Rickern asked shocked.

"My resolve has been set. Father knows full well when I set my mind to something there's no swaying it! That's why I'm such an asset to him, my resolve is ironbound." Kai added.

"Yes sir. Put Emperor Charles through." Rickern said, and Charles appeared on screen shortly later.

"Kaizaren, I assume you've made up your mind? I heard your conversation with Mr. Takana." Charles said.

"Yes father. I feel that Euphemia and Cornelia could use another backing them up." Kai said with a bow.

"A wise choice, you truly do know how to work in politics." Chrles mused.

"I prefer to be out fighting." Kai stated.

"Yes, but if you weren't a fighter you would make a shrewd diplomat." Charles said with a nod, "Alright then, your request has been approved. Feel free to go public at your leisure."

"Thank you, I'm grateful." Kai said with a bow, "I'll continue to send you information as I find out more."

"Good. Farewell Kaizaren." Charles said as the screen shut off. Kai sighed and turned around.

"So, the Black Suns are going public huh?" Roy asked as Kai walked out.

"Yes. But before I officially go public I need to inform the other members of the student council tomorrow. I'll still attend Ashford, but I want to make it know to those terrorists that Cornelia isn't the only one to fear." Kai said as he made his way to the main hall. "I'll be heading back to the campus, make sure everyone is informed and stays on the training schedule." Kai said. Roy nodded and walked off. Kai pulled out his phone and dialed Milly's number.

"_Hello?" _Milly said from her end.

"Milly? It's Kai. Can you keep a secret until I get back to campus?" Kai asked.

"_Of course! What is it?"_ Milly asked.

"My surname isn't really Kusanagi. I couldn't tell you before due to some business. My real full name is Kaizaren ki Britannia."

"_What!? Are you saying your royalty!? You're not yanking my leg are you?!" _Milly shouted in surprise.

"Yes Milly, I am the twelfth prince of Britannia, and I assume you already know about Lelouch and Nunnally." Kai said as he climbed into the car after getting into his uniform.

"_Of course I do. This is just so surprising! Another royal is at the school. Whaddya know." _Milly sighed.

"Yep. I'll be going public sometime tomorrow. Feel free to tell the others. And by the way, Suzaku already knows who I am." Kai said, watching the scenery move by.

"_You can count on me!" _Milly declared as she hung up. Kai chuckled as he flipped his phone shut.

"Now let's see how things go." He laughed.

(At the student council meeting room)

Kai face palmed as Rivalz and Shirley suffered from mouth drops that would've hit the floor if possible.

"Guys, don't act so surpised. Why do you think I had Milly tell you guys?" Kai sighed.

"But still! Why didn't you tell us sooner!? That is so awesome!" Rivalz shouted.

"You're not mad?" Kai winced.

"How could we be? Having one of the princes attend out school is amazing!" Shirley awed.

"Hahahaha! Man, your faces are just priceless!" Rei laughed from her seat, wearing her military uniform.

"And Rei!" Rivalz laughed, "Who would've guessed you were a Knightmare pilot!"

"You learn something new every day." Rei giggled with a wink.

"So, when are you going public your highness?" Nina asked.

"Nina, you don't have to be so formal with me. I'll have you know I'm very civic minded, so I'll still be attending the academy." Kai chuckled.

"Uh, yes sir." Nina said with a short bow, earning a groan from Kai.

"Was it a good call to want to go public?" Suzaku asked.

"I want the terrorists to know my sister Cornelia isn't the only one to fear." Kai sighed, "I have a problem with innocents dying, but these terrorists are another case entirely."

"Wow, you're pretty shrewd." Milly laughed, "I like that on a member of my council, that'll come in handy."

"Please, don't. I hate that part about myself." Kai grumbled. "I don't like being placed on a podium, and I know full well I can give off a commanding presence, and I hate it."

"Hey, don't worry, we'll be right behind you. If you need someone to hang out with feel free to call us!" Rivalz chuckled.

"You did hear me say I'm still attending right?" Kai chuckled, earning a chorus of laughs. _I guess this isn't so bad after all._ Kai laughed in his head. Rivalz suggested they throw an elaborate party, which earned him a few smacks on the head. Kai laughed along with Suzaku, but curiosity began to set in as he wondered where Lelouch was at this time.

(The next day)

"Are you ready Kaizaren?" Cornelia asked her younger brother with a proud smile. Kai gave a nod, though he was at odds from what he'd heard about yesterday when Cornelia tried to draw out "Zero."

"Attention all citizens! Now announcing the arrival of Prince Kaizren ki Britannia! Twelfth prince of Britannia!" the announcer said as the camera shifted to Kai.

"Gratings citizens of Area 11! As you have heard, I am Kaizaren ki Britannia! Twelfth prince of Britannia and sixteenth in line for the throne! And I am also commander of the Black Suns! The most well trained Knightmare unit in Britannia! We have the skill to match my sister Cornelia, and I challenge you terrorists out there to try and face me!" Kai declared, swinging his left arm out, and the camera panned up to reveal his Lancelot Striker behind him, "This is a warning to Zero as well! If I encounter you, I will not hesitate to bring you to justice!" Kai declared, earning a chorus of cheers of approval, "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Kai called out, throwing up a fist getting a repeated chorus of the call. Cornelia was watching with Euphie in the back.

"He's gotten better at public appearances." Cornelia mused.

"Yes, but can he keep this up?" Eupie asked.

"He's being himself, not very hard for him to do." Cornelia added. Kai walked over to his sisters as the broadcast ended, wiping off the sweat from his brow.

"Man, I'm still nervous." Kai chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." Cornelia stated.

"I thought you did very well." Euphie said with an encouraging smile. Kai chuckled.

"Thanks." Kai sighed, "Everything from here on out will change completely."

"Indeed." Cornelia agreed, "So you know what that entails?"

"I'm going to have to divide my military duties between my duties as a prince and my duties at the academy." Kai laughed.

"Optimistic huh? Good luck brother." Cornelia said.

"Good luck to the both of you." Kai laughed, a pleased smile on his face.

**A/N**

**MAN THIS STORY TAKES FOREVER! BUT IT IS SO WORTH IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing from Code Geass. I own the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Part 1: Hostage trouble**

Kai paced around the command center as the plan to rescue Euphie and the other hostages from the Japan Liberation Front. Kai had been furious to find out both his sister and several of his friends were being held hostage.

"Damn terrorists! And to think that my public reveal would scare them! HA!" Kai ranted.

"Wow, I've never seen him like this." Rei sighed.

"Yeah, when he gets angry _and_ has to plan at the same time he tends to lose it." Roy chuckled.

"No, they definitely had to be intimidated. They are dealing with two of Britannia's best fighters after all. What to do what to do?" Kai groaned as he continued to pace around. "What makes me even angrier is the fact they're doing this without discrimination!"

"Sheesh, he's really out of it this time. I'd give him about two minutes before he starts brainstorming" Roy sighed.

"_Kaizaren! You're not panicking are you?" _Cornelia asked as her image appeared on the screen.

"I'm not panicking! Who said I was panicking? I'm just a little pissed off that my sister and several of my friends have been taken hostage indiscriminately that's all!" Kai ranted, pulling on his hair and then taking a deep breath. "There, got that out of my system." He sighed.

"_Good. I don't want you losing your cool right now, I need you focused." _Cornelia stated.

"Right. Has a plan been formulated? Since… I've obviously been out of it for a while." Kai asked.

"_We are going to deploy Knightmares through the utilities tunnel." _Cornelia said, a schematic of the building appearing next to her image. _"If they can get through than we can lower the building to the point where we can rescue the hostages." _

"Sounds good, but what if the terrorists have already fortified the tunnel? I'm trying to include all the variables here, so it's possible." Kai stated.

"_Even so, there shouldn't be a problem." _Cornelia stated.

"Alright, I'm still going to stay on standby. I'll be ready to go in with my Lancelot Striker next if needed." Kai said with a nod. "That, or we could have Kururugi go so Lloyd could get off my back."

"_You know the protocol. And I can't have you risking your life if things go bad." _Cornelia stated.

"But you said it yourself! I can do this!" Kai growled.

"_I'm not taking the risk of losing you along with Euphie, so stay on standby." _Cornelia ordered. Kai sighed with a submissive nod, and decided to stay content with watching how things proceeded. He plopped down into his chair with a sigh as the radar showed the Sutherlands moved through the tunnel. Kai gasped as all three Sutherlands signals went down in the blink of an eye.

"What! I thought these terrorists only had sub-standard weapons!" Kai shouted.

"What was it that they used!?" Rei said in shock. Roy put his hand up to his communicator.

"What! They've modified Glasgows into a linear cannon!?" Roy shouted, "No! Don't give in! Do you know what Cornelia and Kaizaren would do if we gave in like that!?"

"Roy, this probably isn't any of my concern, but what is going on!" Kai shouted.

"The enemy has modified Glasgows into a linear cannon that took out all the forces in one shot." Roy grumbled.

"You already know what Cornelia will say. Ahem." Kai said, clearing his throat, "We can't afford to show weakness and give into terrorists!" Kai said in his best imitation of Cornelia. Rei stifled a laugh, but then she burst out full force.

"Bwahahahahaha! That's so funny! Even if it is true! I didn't know you could do imitations like that!" Rei laughed, bending over in stitches.

"Ahehem. Yeah, I don't really know how I can pull them off." Kai said as he cleared his throat again. "I just hope Euphie doesn't expose herself. I'd hate for her to be used as a bargaining tool." Kai sighed, leaning on his knees and placing his chin on his hands. _Stay safe _he wished for Euphies sake.

(Nighttime)

"Kai!" Rei called out, snapping Kai out of his doze.

"What's goin on?" Kai asked drowsily.

"Look at the screen!" Rei said, directing Kai's gaze towards the view screen. Kai's eyes widened.

"They're not going to….! NO!" Kai yelled as one of the hostages was thrown from the roof, "THOSE BASTARDS!" Kai yelled. The transmission cut off, and Kai presumed that it was now directed towards Cornelia's command center. "Roy, Rei, Knightmares! NOW!" Kai yelled, turning on his heel and moving towards the launch bay.

"Kai! Are you sure we should!?" Rei asked as Roy caught up to the two.

"I'm not going to fight, I just need to get out from being cooped up in here!" Kai said, veering off into the direction of where the Striker was docked. Rei and Roy looked at each other with respective sighs, though Roy noted something else in Rei's, especially in the look on her face.

Kai climbed into his cockpit and powered up the Striker.

"_Kaizaren! It's Zero!" _Cornelia said. Kai gasped at this.

"Okay, Rei, Roy, and I are heading out now!" Kai replied.

"_Meet me at the bridge entrance!" _Cornelia said.

"Roger!" Kai replied, moving the Striker out, Roy and Rei catching up to him. The three pulled up next to the three Gloucester's by the bridge, a news van with "Zero" on top pulling closer, completely surrounded. Both Kai and Cornelia opened their cockpits. _What do you want now Lelouch? _Kai questioned in his head.

"Well well, we meet again Zero." Cornelia said as she stood up on her seat. "Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment." Cornelia stated. "And so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right now!"

"Cornelia!" Kai shouted, "Now isn't the time to worry about revenge!"

"It would do you well to listen to your brother Cornelia. Which would you choose? Clovis, who is dead? Or Euphemia who is alive?" Zero/Lelouch asked.

"Don't you dare play with Cornelia's care for Euphie Lelouch!"Was what Kai wanted to yell, but the words never left his mouth.

"What do you want?" Kai said instead, clenching his hands repeatedly.

"It's within my power to save Euphemia for you." Zero/Lelouch stated getting surprised looks from Cornelia and Kai.

"What do you mean?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cornelia retorted, her gun still pointed at Zero/Lelouch.

"I said that I'm able to rescue her!" Zero/Lelouch stated again.

"Cornelia…" Kai said, looking over towards his sister.

"If there's a chance to save Euphie Kaizaren we have to take it!" Cornelia relented, bringing her gun down. "Let Zero pass!" she called. Kai nodded to the two behind him, and all six Knightmares in front of the van moved to the side. Kai watched from inside his cockpit as Zero/Lelouch went by, his hands folded in front of him, resisting the urge to use his newly finished VAERIS assault rifle and end this here and now, but the situation demanded that he didn't.

"What are you planning to do?" Kai growled. Kai pulled up beside Cornelia and pulled out of his cockpit, standing up, "You're not the kind of person to do something like this without some ulterior motive Cornelia. What do you plan to do?" he asked.

"You know me to well Kaizaren. This should buy us time before the next hostage is executed, and then we can take out both Zero and the Japan Liberation front in one fell swoop!" Cornelia stated with a confident smile on her face, "Go with Warrant Officer Kururugi to take out that linear cannon and the supports." Cornelia ordered.

"I'll deliver the news myself." Kai said with a nod, sitting back down and moving into the cockpit.

"Roy, Rei, help keep watch." Kai said as he moved to go inform Lloyd. "Lloyd!" Kai shouted when he pulled up to the small transport that haled the Lancelot.

"Please tell me we'll be able to do something!" Lloyd groaned as he walked out.

"Suzaku's got the green light to head into the tunnel. I'm heading down to, and I also think that will provide you with data on the Striker wouldn't it?" Kai said, knowing full well that the prospect of getting to see both the Lancelots in action would sway him.

"Thank you for that order! You hear that Lancelot? You've got the green light along with Striker to charge straight into that tunnel with the linear cannon!" Lloyd yelled with what could've been glee.

"Wait, then does that mean that they're being used as decoys!?" Cecile asked in shock.

"I would say that two decoys are better than one. Then we can actually formulate a plan. Cornelia wouldn't have added me to this if she knew I wouldn't make it out alive." Kai stated, "I'll see you in a minute." Kai veered off as he said this, using the two Slash Harkens on the sides of his Knightmare to latch on. Suzaku came up soon, and Kai watched the mission overview go by.

"_Remember you two, the only variable in this mission is that pesky linear cannon, but I doubt that will be much of a problem if you plan this correctly Prince Kaizaren. Space is tight so the Lancelots will only have a forty seven point eight percent evasion rate." _Lloyd informed the two.

"I've already got a plan." Kai chuckled.

"_And what would that be Kai?" _Suzaku asked.

"Simple, we use our shields to block the cannons first few salvos, and I'll use my VAERIS to take it out once we're close enough, clearing the way for you to take down the support block." Kai informed.

"_You don't want to be the one to make the building sink so we can rescue everyone?" _Suzaku said.

"This is your assignment, I'm just here to make sure you get out alive, and if that means taking the first shot then fine by me." Kai laughed.

"_Make sure you both get out of there before it's too late, if the Lancelots are wrecked that would just be unacceptable." _Lloyd said coolly.

"_Before it's too late?" _Suzaku asked.

"He's talking about how quickly the building will come down, we'll only have a short window to get out." Kai said.

"_Understood sir." _Suzaku replied as the two were lowered into the tunnel and went into launch positions as the twelve minute countdown for the start of the operation started.

"Ready Suzaku?" Kai asked as the countdown came near to zero.

"_Ready." _Suzaku replied with a nod.

"Lancelot Striker, activate M.E. boost." Kai said. _Three, two, one, let's roll, _Kai though as he and Suzaku launched off at full speed like they did in Shinjuku. Kai prepped his VAERIS and moved behind Suzaku. "Remember the plan, ready your shields for when they fire, and once we get close enough I'll take out the cannon!" he said as he activated the shield on the left arm.

"_Right!" _Suzaku said as he readied his shields as well.

"Here it comes!" Kai shouted as the shrapnel shots came close. All the shots reflected off the shields as expected, and four more shots were fired before the two got close.

"_Kai, we're close!" _ Suzaku said.

"On it. Ready your VAERIS so you can take out those supports." Kai replied with a snicker as he lowered his shield and readied his VAERIS, aiming straight at the cannon as they came closer. "Firing VAERIS now!" Kai shouted as he pressed the button on his controls, firing before the cannon had a chance to fire off another shot. The ensuing blast rocked the tunnel, and the two used the blast to go skywards.

"Suzaku, NOW!" Kai shouted when the line of fire cleared. Suzaku fired off multiple shots from his VAERIS, each one hitting the main foundation pillar. Kai yelled for the success, but he noticed that Zero/Lelouch was standing by one of the windows watching them, and multiple explosions ensued as he and Suzaku hit the ground.

"_My friends!" _Suzaku yelled as he launched over the gate, the building coming down quickly.

"Euphie!" Kai shouted as he followed, his vision obscured by the cloud of dust and debris. As the dust settled, Kai and Suzaku's Knightmares were in one piece.

"DAMMIT!" Kai shouted as he slammed the console, "We weren't fast enough! Now they're all gone! We failed! WHY!?" Kai shouted, his voice cracking. Kai looked at his screen, and an image of live footage showed up, panning around to reveal the hostages, all of them safe, as Zero/Lelouch gave some quick words.

"_People, fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit!" _Zero/Lelouch said as lights came on, revealing people dressed in black uniforms behind him. "_We, are the Black Knights!"_

"Rather ironic that they're calling themselves knights." Kai said with a snarky tone.

"_We stand by all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be 11s, or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they immercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished! Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed 11s. We cannot standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field. But neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless we shall appear again! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" _Zero/Lelouch declared.

"Has Lelouch finally gone mad? Even if he finds a way to fight he won't get as far as he intends, at least not without help from outside forces." Kai said, watching everything. "The game has begun, and the fires of war have been ignited." Kai let out with a breath to keep himself calm.

**Part 2: A mysterious power**

Kai tapped his pen with a bored look on his face as Kallen shot up from her nap in the classroom, having drifted off in the middle of the lesson.

"The Black Knights!" she said aloud, sparking Kai's curiosity. _If only I had whatever Lelouch did I could get her to tell me if she knows anything about the Black Knights! _He thought as most of the students started laughing. Kai was a little sad he couldn't bid Cornelia farewell, as she was leaving on an excursion for a few days and he was stuck here, but then again, a military power was needed in case the Black Knights decided to make a move while the Viceroy was gone.

(After class)

Kai made his way towards the student council meeting room, moving quickly and discreetly so he could avoid his ever growing amount of female admirers. He let out a dejected sigh as he pushed open the door.

"GET HIM!" Milly shouted, and Kai was promptly tackled by Rei and Rivalz.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE YOU ALL WEARING CAT COSTUMES!? Wait… OH COME ON!" Kai yelled as he was strapped into a chair next to Lelouch. "They got you to huh?" he asked as Rei started using the paint to make cat marks on his face.

"Yep." Lelouch sighed.

"CUT IT OUT!" both of the captives yelled.

"Sorry you two, presidents orders." Suzaku chuckled.

"Oh and like you're not enjoying this at all?!" Lelouch yelled.

"Seriously! WHO DOES THIS KIND OF THING!?" Kai yelled, struggling against his bindings.

"Hold still will you!" Shirley and Rei demanded from their respective captives.

"Good meow-ning!" Milly said as Kallen walked in, a confused look on her face at what she was seeing.

"Good… morning I guess?" Kallen replied, causing all the others who were dressed up to turn to her, and the tail that Rei was wearing smacked Kai in the face. "What is all this?" she asked.

"Whaddya mean, didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur." Rivalz explained.

"Sounds like fun." Kallen said.

"While classes are postponed we might as well have some fun." Milly stated.

"Speak for yourself, you didn't get tackled and then tied down to a chair!" Kai grumbled.

"Only because we knew you wouldn't do this willingly. That, and I just think you would look so cute in a cat costume!" Rei giggled as she continued to catify Kai.

"I hate all of you except for Lelouch right now." Kai growled, prolonging his r's on accident.

"Ooooo, I like that growl! Make him a tiger!" Milly declared.

"I am going to kill all of you the minute I get out of this chair!" Kai yelled, thrashing around

"That's the spirit I'm looking for! Kallen, feel free to pick one of the costumes from the rack over there and then get to helping!" Milly ordered. Kallen gave a nod and moved to the other side of the room.

"She doesn't need a costume." Lelouch said.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"You're already wearin' a mask right?" Lelouch asked in return.

"You really are a riot you know that?" Kallen replied in a snarky manner, "You oughta be on television." _He has _Kai chuckled in his head.

"What do you think Ms. TV Star?" Rivalz asked Shirley.

"Oh, I thought she meant Lelouch." Suzaku said.

"She did." Kai deadpanned.

"Would you quit joking about that? The whole thing is a huge pain in the butt!" Shirley retorted, "We've been hounded with questions day and night! Even in the bath!"

"We haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week." Milly grumbled.

"Not that I don't feel for you, but I don't see why we can't leave either!" Rivalz asked.

"Well, Lelouch lives on campus, I've been stuck here since coming back also and Suzaku's military. So you're in a boat all by yourself Rivalz." Kai stated.

"Man, aren't you a snarker." Rivalz said plainly.

"It comes with being a royal. NOW LET ME GO!" Kai demanded.

"Sorry your highness, but you can't skip out on this." Milly said teasingly.

"Don't make me hurt you. NOW SERIOUSLY LET ME GO!" Kai growled, angrier at Milly's use of "your highness" than anything.

"If I go down, then we all do." Milly giggled.

"That's harsh, and very dark." Kai stated.

"Took the words right outa my mouth." Rivalz chuckled.

"I'm glad, that we could all be together again, you know, like this?" Suzaku said, covering his eyes to hide his tears. Kai leaned his head with a slight smile, glad to see Suzaku wasn't taking anything to hard.

"Come on!" Rivalz stated, jumping over Lelouch, "We're supposed to be unwinding here!" he added as he tripped Suzaku, bringing out laughs from everyone.

"That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku though." Shirley stated.

"Yeah, though once in a while you just want him to get a clue, ya know?" Milly added.

"Sorry about that." Suzaku said as Rivalz squished his face between his hands.

"Oh you love it putty cat!" Rivalz teased, causing another chorus of laughter.

"Now can you let me go?!" Kai yelled again.

"Nope!" Milly said, sticking a finger in Kai's face.

"I hate you so much right now." Kai grumbled as he bowed his head in defeat, causing another laughing chorus.

(Afterwards)

Kai scrubbed off all the face paint that had been forced on him, looking up in the mirror and making sure nothing was left.

"Good." He said as he walked out. Kai looked around to see if anyone was around, not noticing anyone, but when he turned to the left again a girl with green hair was standing down the hall, looking straight at him. Her outfit had tons of buckles and straps on it, and was completely white. "Uh, hello? Do you need something?" Kai asked. The girl turned and moved down the hall at a quick pace, gesturing for him to follow.

"Hey wait!" Kai said as he rushed off and followed. Kai followed until he was up at the roof. "What the?" He wondered as he looked around.

"Kaizaren ki Britannia, correct?" the girl said as she came up from behind Kai, making him jump.

"Yes, and who would you be?" Kai asked as he calmed his frazzled nerves.

"C.C., I'm an associate of your brother Lelouch vi Britannia." C.C. said. Kai's eyes widened.

"If you're an associate of my brother than can you tell me something? I already know he's Zero so don't bother trying to hide that from me." Kai asked as C.C walked over to the balcony.

"Well, you must be smarter than I previously thought. Did you also notice the way he gets people to follow his orders without question?" C.C asked in a casual manner.

"I'm rather observant, so of coursed I've noticed. What is it that he uses? I have to know." Kai said.

"Hmmmm. Alright then, but he can't find out about this meeting. We made a promise and I intend to make sure Lelouch keeps it." C.C said with a nod. "He uses a power I gave him, a power called Geass. It took the form it has, absolute loyalty, because of his position, but I also think it's because Lelouch is something of an attention hog."

"How do you expect me to believe that?" Kai asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll show you." C.C said, closing her eyes, and a mark appeared on her forehead as she walked over to Kai and placed her hand on his forehead. Kai felt something in his mind and he heard a voice, C.C.'s voice.

"Interesting, you and Lelouch are alike in many ways, yet so different at the same time. The power you are about to receive will open up a new path for you, and for you, this is rather unique: This could lead you to a life of isolation, or a life of peace. Now I ask you, if you do receive this power, than will you accept the terms of this contract?" C.C said in his mind.

"Whatever has to be done. What is your request?" Kai said calmly.

"Use this power as a tool to protect others, not as a weapon. You do not hold qualms about fighting, yet you despise war, this is indeed interesting. Do you accept?" C.C asked.

"I accept the terms of your contract!" Kai said firmly, his resolve set once more. Kai opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again as he started seeing things. A forest, Knightmares fighting against each other, and a red Knightmare that could destroy other's with one attack. _What in the world? _Kai wondered as he opened his eyes again, and the right one now held the geass symbol.

"Interesting, your geass allows you to view the future. I wonder why? And it activates on its lonesome, even more curious." C.C. mused.

"I think it's because I always plan ahead, looking for all possible outcomes and settling for the most likely ones. This power will let me see the true outcome and plan accordingly. Something tells me I won't be able to change the course of these events, even if they haven't occurred, at least not easily." Kai stated calmly, the symbol fading.

"Indeed. So what's your plan?" C.C said.

"Do what I must, I feel like what I saw today will happen soon, very soon." Kai stated.

"Well then, my work here is done. Expect to see me again Kaizaren." C.C. said as she walked off, leaving Kai on the roof with the sun beating down. Kai leaned on the railing.

"Geass huh? Well then Lelouch, seems we are once again on even ground." He chuckled, eventually laughing with a satisfied smile, "This power…. I'll use it as intended Natalia, trust me." He said aloud, knowing full well how his little sister would react if she found out about this and knew he was misusing it, and Kai started laughing again. "The flames have been lit, and now the fire won't stop."

* * *

**A/N**

**WHEW! IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO SETTLE ON WHAT KAI'S GEASS WOULD BE AND IF HE WOULD GET ONE AT ALL. I THINK THROWING EVENTS THAT WILL HAPPEN INTO HIS FACE WILL MAKE IT PRETTY INTERESTING TO SEE HOW THIS WILL AFFECT HIS CHARACTER. SEE YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: I own nothing form Code Geass. I own the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Part 1: Struggle at Narita**

(Narita Mountains)

Kai paced around the command center, the edginess showing through.

"I have a feeling that this is where the events my Geass showed me will take place, so I'll have to keep watch for a red Knightmare." He muttered as the command transport puled to a stop.

"Kai! We're about ready to head out!" Roy said as he walked up, "Hey, you okay? You look a little… I don't really know."

"I'm fine, just, a little tired, but I'll manage once I get into the cockpit." Kai said as he shook his head, "Let's go, Cornelia will be waiting."

"Right." Roy nodded, following Kai as he walked out of the command center.

"So, the Japan Liberation Front is supposedly here?" Kai asked.

"Yep, that's the report we got from Cornelia's unit. They have four battalions hidden around the lower parts, and then you've got us." Roy stated.

"Hm, and what about the Engineering Corps? Did Lloyd decide to tag along again?" Kai chuckled.

"Not sure." Roy replied.

"Alright. I still wonder why Euphie wanted to come in the first place, I know she wanted to see real battle, but she's not the kind of person for war." Kai sighed.

"Well, that wasn't really in your jurisdiction." Roy chuckled.

"And what about Lelouch?" Kai asked, since Roy and Rei were the only two besides him who knew of Lelouch's secret identity, and knowing full well his brother was most likely already past any reserves Cornelia set up.

"No reports about any activity, do you think he's already in the area?" Roy replied.

"I know he is." Kai muttered, gasping and putting his hand on his head as his geass activated. He saw the mountain landscape, and the Lancelot Striker, the red Knightmare, and he saw himself get taken down by it in one move, his Knightmare blown apart by the red Knightmare's weaponized right arm.

"Kai!" Roy called out.

"I'm fine." Kai panted as he opened his eyes, the geass symbol in his right eye again.

"Kai, what's with your eye?" the older man asked as Kai leaned against the wall.

"I'll tell you later, but, it's a power that lets me see a short distance into the future. I can't activate it willingly." Kai explained.

"What did you see?" Roy asked.

"I just saw myself get killed. I was fighting this red Knightmare, and its right arm was some sort of weapon, and it took out the Striker in one blow with it, it made it implode on itself." Kai panted.

"What! Then you can make sure that won't happen right?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. I saw this battle, and I knew I couldn't stop it, but I feel like this I can change, and it may affect the course of the battle as well." Kai said as his breathing slowed down and went back to normal, the geass symbol fading.

"Alright, but we'll need to keep watch for a red Knightmare right?" Roy replied.

"A red Knightmare with a silver arm." Kai said with a nod as he made his way further down the hall, taking a turn to head to his Knightmare. "Tell all the pilots present we'll be launching!" he yelled back. Kai continued until he got to where the Striker was docked.

"How's everything look?" he asked Kim as he climbed up into the cockpit.

"Energy levels are stable, the VARIS is prepped and ready, and the MVS' are ready to go. We've added two extra Slash Harkens onto the back and a two rear factspheres which should allow for three-sixty degree vision. These rebels won't be sneaking up on you anytime soon, and we've reinforced the armor, though your Blaze Luminous shields should be enough." Kim informed.

"Alright. Black Suns, deploy!" Kai said, shooting out of the launch chute, the other fifty pilots who had come launching out behind in succession. "The plan is to catch any enemy Knightmares that try to approach from behind, and any that come across us, waste em'!" Kai ordered, getting affirmatives from the squad commanders, and the other four on his team, being Roy, Rei, Reeve, and Shion, another one of the few female pilots in the unit. Kai kept his sensors ready, watching the radar of the mountain.

"Where are you hiding Lelouch?" he muttered as he watched for any signs of activity. When the ground started shaking he snapped his gaze to the radar. A mudslide had started up and Cornelia's frontal battalion was swept along with it.

"_Kai, something about this isn't right! Mudslides like that don't just happen on a perfectly stable mountain!" _Shion said.

"Signals are popping up! Keep watch!" Kai shouted. He spotted the Burais that he'd been told were being deployed. "Heh, these things are just modified Glasgows, they'll be torn to shreds." He snickered as he activated his MVS.

"Is that… IT"S KAIZAREN! GWAGH!" one of the enemy pilots yelled before being slashed by Kai's left MVS, the other's with him getting shot up in a storm by the other four.

"_Those things are so flimsy, what were they thinking using modified Glasgows?" _Roy growled as the group took out another squad.

"_Well, these were definitely all they could get since Suhterlands and Gloucester's are military." _Reeve added.

"Agreed. Wait, aren't those the purebloods?" Kai asked as he spotted a few signals close to them.

"_You mean Jeremiah and his group?" _Roy asked as the five stopped on the ridge above the Sutherlands below.

"Yep. Guess Cornelia's been keeping them out of the front lines. If only we could find a way to get to her we could help out! She'd been isolated from everyone else by that damn mudslide." Kai growled.

"_Kai! One of the Sutherlands is on the move!" _Rei shouted. Kai looked at his radar and saw what she meant.

"Meet up with the rest of those purebloods! I'm going after the one who went out!" Kai ordered as he sent himself over the ridge, landing and taking off at full throttle. "If the vision my geass showed me was correct, then that's the Sutherland that the red Knightmare I saw is going to take out, I can change this, I know I can!" he growled as he sped onwards. When he finally caught up he saw he was too late. The red Knightmare had the Sutherland in its grasp, and it was sending out a wave of energy that was causing the Sutherland to implode, but the cockpit ejected before it followed, but still sustained heavy damage.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kai yelled as he dashed down and slashed, only for the red Knightmare to move out of the way.

"Well, looks like it's my lucky day!" the pilot, a girl, laughed in a mocking way as Kai pulled his MVS out of the ground.

"You got lucky with that one, but I won't be so easy to beat!" Kai roared.

"You sure talk tough for someone who couldn't even save a subordinate from me, much less be able to save yourself!" the pilot yelled as se dashed towards Kai aiming to take him out with the right arm. Kai dodged and slashed again, only for his sword to be blocked.

"Like I said, even if you have a Knightmare that can take out others in one shot I won't be easy to beat." Kai growled.

"OPEN FIRE!" one of the pilots in a burai yelled, only for his Knightmare to be speared by one of the new rear Slash Harkens.

"What! How'd you see them coming!?" the pilot of the red Knightmare demanded as she and Kai began a close range exchange.

"I've modified my Knightmare for full three-sixty degree vision! There won't be anyone sneaking up on me!" Kai yelled as the other burais went down by fire from the other purebloods and the rest of Kai's squad.

"One on one, fine by me!" the other pilot yelled, pulling out what was reminiscent of a combat knife from her Knightmares back.

"You won't be getting close!" Kai said as he fired the Slash Harken's on the Strikers sided, nailing the red Knightmare on the left arm and pinning the right.

Inside the Guren, Kallen was growling in anger.

"Why is it that Kaizaren always shows up whenever we gain ground!?" she growled.

"_Guren Mark 2, what's going on down there!?" _Zero asked from his end.

"I ran into prince Kaizaren! He's just as much trouble as he was at Shinjuku!" Kallen replied.

Lelouch's eyes widened when he heard Kaizaren was present.

"If he's here, than does that mean that the white Knightmare is here as well!?" He said with an irritated growl, "Guren Mark 2, take him out! He's interfered enough as it is! Once he's finished go after Cornelia!" Lelouch ordered.

"_Roger!" _Kallen replied.

Kai placed his right handed MVS back into its sheath and pulled out his VARIS and aimed it at the red Knightmare.

"End of the line." He snickered, a merciless glint in his eyes.

"Don't think I'm finished yet!" the pilot yelled as she yanked the right arm of her Knightmare free and lunged towards Kai.

"Lord Kaizaren!" one of the purebloods yelled as he moved in front of Kai.

"Cule!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kai yelled as Cule's Knightmare began to implode.

"Doing my duty as a Britannian soldier! Protecting you is my duty! FOR BRITANNIA!" Cule yelled as his Knightmare exploded. When the dust cleared, Kai saw that the red Knightmare had disappeared, most likely headed for Cornelia.

"LLOYD!" Kai yelled, bringing up the head of the special corps.

"_Yes your majesty?" _Lloyd said enthusiastically.

"Get Suzaku out here! The Black Knights are here and they've got a powerful Knightmare headed for Cornelia! I'll begin pursuit, but Suzaku can get to Cornelia faster if he can blast through the debris!" Kai ordered.

"_Thank you my lord! You can expect to see Lancelot out in record time!" _Lloyd replied giddily.

"You fell for it!" the pilot of the red Knightmare yelled as she rushed him from behind. Kai shot around and slashed his other MVS across the right arm of the Knightmare.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULDN"T BE SO EASY TO BEAT!" Kai yelled as he shot around, the arm of the red Knightmare sparking.

"DAMN YOU!" the pilot yelled as she rushed off, Kai panted. Then he gasped when he saw the condition Cornelia was stuck in.

"A pincer assault!? Suzaku better get there soon!" he gasped as he sped off.

**Part 2: Lancelot and Striker vs. Guren**

"Suzaku!" Kei yelled.

_Yes sir?" _Suzaku asked as his image appeared.

"Are you close to Cornelia's location? That pilot in the red Knightmare though she could trick me, but I dealt with her, but I only managed to take out the arm." Kai said in a somewhat downtrodden way, knowing that she would come back with that arm repaired, and whoever it was would definitely be out for blood.

"_I'm on my way, what about you?" _Suzaku replied.

"I'm in pursuit of the Knightmare I was fighting, I have an odd feeling that I didn't quite take out that arm fully, and it may still be functional." Kai said as he veered off to a pit on the side of the canyon made by the rockslide, spotting the red Knightmare and Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Well well, if it isn't Prince Kaizaren." Lelouch's voice came from behind Kai.

"Zero, interesting to see you on the battlefield itself." Kai chuckled.

"What, not going to turn around and face me?" Lelouch asked mockingly as if he'd won.

"No need." Kai chuckled as he hit the switch to launch his rear Slash Harkens, taking out the burais at Lelouch's side.

"You're even more troublesome than before!" Lelouch yelled as he took aim at Kai, who raised his VARIS and turned around.

"You saw what this could do Zero, do you really want to instill my wrath?" Kai said mockingly.

"It seems we're at a stalemate then!" Cornelia growled from below. Obviously the damage Kai had done to the red Knightmares right arm was enough to save Cornelia from taking too much damage.

"You wanna bet!?" the red Knightmare's pilot yelled as she rushed Cornelia again, only for the wall on the side to blast open and reveal the Lancelot, VARIS out and smoking.

"Now who's won Zero!?" Kai laughed as he slashed at Lelouch with his MVS.

"GAGH!" Lelouch yelled as he was knocked to the sidem his burais right arm coming off.

"ZERO!" the red Knightamres pilot yelled as she launched herself up and tried to strike Kai, only to be knocked out of the way by Suzaku.

"Nice of you to join the party." Kai chuckled as Suzaku stopped next to him.

"Good to be out here. Now let's take care of this one!" Suzaku said as he dashed off towards the red Kinghtmare.

"Took the words right outta my mouth!" Kai laughed as he joined up.

"Now you two will pay for Shinjuku!" the pilot yelled as she charged, dodging fire from the VARIS rifles.

"That thing moves as fast as our Lancelots!" Kai growled. He and Suaku struck out with their MVS', only to either have them blocked or dodged, and dodging and blocking strikes directed towards them. The pilot blocked shots from the twos VARIS', only to have the cliff collapse and she fell.

"Should we finish it?" Suzaku asked.

"No point, the right arm on that thing will be wrecked from the fall, add on the damage I gave it we shouldn't have much to worry about. It's nothing more than a fast Knightmare now." Kai said as he turned and went to Cornelia. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I've seen better, but I have to say, you and that 11 are rather impressive." Cornelia said.

"Did the great Cornelia just admit that there might be two pilots better than she is?" Kai laughed.

"Don't push your luck brother." Cornelia laughed. "But send Warrant Oficer Kururugi after Zero! My energy filler's just drained!" Corelai ordered.

"Suzaku!" Kai called out.

"Right!" Suzaku said as he launched himself in pursuit of the fleeing Lelouch.

"Let's get you back!" Kai said.

"No! Guilford and his team need help, I'll be fine!" Cornelia ordered.

"Alright, but I'm coming back for you." Kai said as he lanched himself upwards. "Now you die!" he yelled as he fired at the four burais assaulting Guilford and his team.

"It's Kaizaren! RETREAT!" one of the JLF pilots yelled. Kai kept firing on them, disabling a few of the Knightmares, the pilots immediately ejecting.

"Guilford, get to Cornelia! The rest of my unit and myself will take clean up duty!" Kai ordered, "Attention all Black Suns units! Time for clean up! If you come across any Black Knights of JLF, burn them to the ground!" he ordered, relaying the message to all the squad commanders. Kai sped along, blasting any Burais that he found to shreds, catching up with the rest of his squad shortly.

"Any news on Suzaku?" he asked as they proceeded along.

"_His Knightmare's gone beserk! No one knows why, but a rescue team is waiting until his energy filler runs out." _Rei said with a concerned tone. _Did Lelouch have something to do with this? _Kai wondered.

(Cornelia's command unit)

"Well Kaizaren, I have to thank you. You helped stop a loss." Cornelia said as the two walked along.

"Hm, I just did what I had to, though I hate that Zero and the Black Knights got away." Kai grumbled.

"Yes, but you showed them that even if they can come close to victory, there will still be the possibility of defeat. That's what makes you such a good soldier. You do what must be done." Cornelia stated.

"Yes, but you know what happens if innocents may die. I can't stand the thought of those who have no involvement in war losing their lives because they got caught up in everything." Kai sighed.

"I know, but, I think that might be a good quality for you. You're not quite old enough to separate yourself from the civilians and dedicate yourself fully to war." Cornelia said as the two stopped. Kai got a surprised look at this, looking at his sister.

"But…!" He started, only to stop when Cornelia held up a hand.

"Kaizaren, you still have much to see in this world, don't sully your experiences with war. That's why you chose to continue attending Ashford, right?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah." Kai replied, looking down with a sullen expression.

"Your actions in war are ones most your age never deal with Kaizaren, but knowing this, you still carry on, and I believe that has what has made you who you are today. You're a caring young man, and you respect those below you, placing yourself on their level. I dare say that is a trait only Euphie shares." Cornelia stated. Kai looked up at her surprise on his face again. Kai felt something slide down the side of his face, and he out a hand up to it, finding that his fingers were wet. Kai felt himself shaking and before he knew it, he was crying his eyes out. Cornelia wrapped her arms around the boy.

"There now, I know it's hard to come to terms with these thhings. It's alright." Cornelia said sympathetically as she let Kai cry into her shoulder, letting him get out all the emotions he'd held inside.

"Why do we always have to fight!? Why is Britannia always at war!?" Kai wailed shakily.

"Kaizaren, this world is full of conflict, but maybe, just maybe, this world will find peace, the only problem is finding out how it will come across." Cornelia said as she moved Kai out so she could look him in the eye. Kai's face was streaked from tears and his eyes were bloodshot, and he was shaking like a leaf. "Kai, remember what you promised Natalia before she left to go abroad after your mother disappeared." She stated. Kai's eyes widened as he slipped into his memories.

"_You really want to go, huh?" he'd asked the white haired girl._

"_Yep! I want to see the world, but don't worry big brother, I'll be fine!" Natalia laughed, a humorous glint in her violet eyes._

"_Nat, it's a big place out there, and we're still at war with various other countries. Are you sure you want to go?" Kai asked. _

"_Kai, I'll be fine, you're such a worrywart." Natalia laughed, running a hand through her long snowy white hair._

"_I'll make the world a better place Nat! For you, and everyone else! I'll bring a stop to war itself even if it's the last thing I wind up doing!" Kai said quickly._

"_Big brother, you do know how hard that will be right?" Natalia said with a tilt of her head._

"_I mean it Nat. I don't want to see you get hurt. We've already lost mother, I don't want to lose you as well." Kai said._

"_I'll be fine." Natalia giggled before heading off with a wave._

Kai chuckled a bit at the memory, wiping away his tears.

"You're right. I need to keep my promise to Nat, but I can't do that if I act like I don't have any emotions, because I do. Cornelia, I promise, I'll do whatever I can to bring a stop to this, and all other wars, that, I swear." Kai said with a small grin. _And with the help of my geass, I'll be able to see what will happen, and who I can save to help bring the peace needed about! _He said in his head, his resolve as firm as the day he received his geass, _Nat, I will keep my promise to you! Like I said, I mean it!_

* * *

**A/N:**** THIS WAS SO FRICKING EMOTIONAL I NEARLY CRIED COMING UP WITH THIS! I ALMOST FORGET HOW EMOTIONAL CODE GEASS IS AT TIMES! REAL TEAR JERKERS! (BAWLING THANKS TO EPISODE TWELVE)**


	8. Chapter 8

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: I own ZERO from Code Geass. I own the OCs.

P.S: This chapter will be shorter, but is important!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Part 1: Reunion**

(Student Council room)

Kai was typing away on a computer at Milly's demand, an insanely bored look on his face. Cornelia and Euphie were at a war council, and he was stuck working like a slave. Not like he was mad, he just felt that the war council was a bit more important, but Cornelia had said not to involve himself to much with war.

"Okay, what's got you worried? Constipated? Your monthly?" Milly asked Shirley, who'd had a confused look all day. Kai perked up along with Rei, though his eyes stayed glued to his screen, acting like he wasn't listening, and he tuned out Milly's more… odd, questions.

"That's not it!" Shirley replied.

"Then what is it?" Rei asked, leaning over and getting right in front of Shirley, causing the other girl to lean back slightly.

"Oh, your lonely cause Lelouch is gone aren't you?" Milly pressed. _More like fighting a war. _Kai grumbled in his head.

"It's more like, Kallen's absent the same day he is, again." Shirley said with a down trodden look.

"So carefree, while the rest of the world grapples with what happened at Narita." MIlly said with a sigh, "Suzaku's been out for two days because of that to, and I'm still surprised that Kai and Rei are here as well, since you were both there I presume?"

"Yep. Not fun." Rei sighed as she sat back down. Kai didn't say a word, wanting to keep what had happened afterwards between him and Cornelia.

"I know that! But Lulu and Kallen, gone on the same day together? That's serious!" Shirley said.

"I envy you Shirley, that's what I love about you." Milly giggled.

"Loosen up a bit, your assuming too much!" Rei laughed stretching her arms.

"Don't make fun of me!" Shirley replied, slapping the envelope she was holding onto the table to punctuate her sentence. Arthur came out from under the bench and jumped onto Kai's lap, who started petting him, leaning back in his chair.

"Then just tell him already, three little words: I like you." Milly stated as she stood up and walked towards Nina, arms folded.

"I couldn't! I just couldn't! I mean what if..?" Shirley yelled.

"What if he rejects me?" Milly mused in an impression of Shirley, "It could ruin our great friendship! Hahahaha!" she laughed. Kai shook his head as he continued to pet Arthur, who was now purring at a steady pace. Rei started laughing along with Milly.

"If Lulu rejects me that'll be the end of it all! Hahahahaha!" she laughed in her own impression.

"You two don't have to laugh, that hard ya' know?" Shirley replied sheepishly. Kai just sighed and shook his head again.

"It's comfortable isn't it? This place now? The way we are together?" Milly asked.

"That's true." Shirley relied.

"Still we should prepare ourselves a bit, the fact is, nothing stays the same forever you know?" Milly stated.

"Since when were you so philosophical?" Kai chuckled.

"Oh forget it, please don't take me too seriously. And I can be philosophical a lot Kaizaren. But if it's bothering you so much why not just ask the next chance you get?" Milly asked Shirley as Lelouch walked in. "So how do you feel about it on your side?" she asked Lelouch.

"Uh, Lulu, I thought you were absent!" Shirley gasped as she turned her head to look at Lelocuh.

"Nunnally had a little fever this morning, and Sayoko was busy so I stayed home to help." Lelocuh explained. _At least he wasn't out doing whatever as Zero for once. _Kai laughed in his head.

"Oh really you don't say?" Shirley chuckled in a nervous manner, "So is Nunna feeling better now?" sh asked.

"A bit. Madam President, those papers?" Lelouch asked, turning slightly towards Milly.

"Oh right, make sure you organize all of them by year and class okay?" Milly asked as Lelouch picked up the stack of papares in front of Shirley.

"Yeah I will. You have a talent for ordering people around." Lelouch replied.

"And you're a great subordinate!" Milly laughed.

"Subordinate? Guess that's what I am." Lelouch mumbled as he walked out.

"Oh Madam President, you nearly gave me a heart attack doing that! Huh? Where's my tickets? AH!" Shirley yelled as she bolted up and ran after Lelouch.

"What was that all about?" Kai sighed.

"Back to work you two!" MIlly ordered.

"A little preoccupied." Kai deadpanned, gesturing to Arthur, who was sleeping on his lap now.

"Man, you and Lelouch are more alike than I thought." Milly sighed.

"Whatever you say." Kai said with a wave of his hand.

"As casual and flippant as ever." Rei sighed with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up. I'm still holding you guys painting my face against you all." Kai grumbled.

"Oh come on Kai, it was just having some fun!" Milly laughed as she leaned on the table.

"You strapped me to a chair and proceeded to paint my face. I was not having fun." Kai growled. He felt his phone vibrating and pulled it out of his pocket. _Natalia! Why is she calling me? _He wondered.

"Who is it?" Milly asked. Kai held up a finger and clicked the phone to answer, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Hey big brother! Look out the window!" _Nat said over the phone.

"Uh, okay…" he replied, scooting out of his chair and looking out the window, his face shifting to surprise when he saw his younger sister waving up to him from below. Her hair was up in a long ponytail, and she hadn't even bothered changing from her yellow and orange royal dress.

"_How've you been Kai!? Is it nice to see me again?" _Natalia laughed.

"Who is that?" Milly asked as she looked out the window, Rei and Nina joining her.

"That would be my younger twin sister Natalia." Kai replied in shock, getting surprised looks from the three girls in the room.

(A few minutes later)

"So you're Kai's sister! I never would've thought you'd come here!" Milly said with a slight whistle.

"Well, I didn't know that brother was even here until Cornelia told me when I came here." Natalia laughed. She had taken one of the seats at the table and had Arthur in her lap, "So I decided to pay him a visit!"

"It's an honor to meet you Princess Natalia." Nina said with a respectful bow.

"Nina, you don't have to be formal with me. Kai and I think very much alike when it comes to how we act around others." Natalia stated with a smile.

"Couldn't you have at least tried not to come here in a way that wouldn't draw attention? You're pretty easy to identify as a princess in that dress." Kai stated.

"Still as strict with me as ever." Natalia laughed.

"I have very good reasons to be." Kai added, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Knock it off! I'm pretty sure Nat can take care of herself!" Rei said, smacking Kai on the back of the head.

"You are so lucky I'm finding it hard to get angry." Kai grumbled as he held the back of his head. That slap had hurt, a lot.

"Well, here I thought your subordinates wouldn't do things like that." Natalia giggled.

"You know full well my unit works differently." Kai sighed as he placed his chin on the tables and puffed out one of his cheeks, looking to the side with half closed eyes. The look got laughs from everyone else in the room.

"Hey what am I missing!?" Rivalz asked as he stuck his head in, "WAGH! Who is this!?" he asked as he saw Natalia.

"Natalia ki Brtannia. I'm Kai's younger twin sister, nice to meet you." Natalia said.

"R-Rivalz C-Cardemonde!" Rivalz said quickly, giving a bow.

"You people are just far too formal." Natalia sighed, placing her cheek on her hand. Kai laughed for the first time since Narita.

"YAY! You're not being gloomy anymore!" Rei cheered as she hugged Kai around his neck tightly.

"Rei… Can't… breath!" Kai choked.

"Sorry!" Rei said, moving back and hiding a blush behind her teal curtain of hair, though she also had a smile on her face.

"Wow, another royal here, man, this school seems to be starting to attract people the news will flaunt over!" Rivalz laughed.

"Well, I came here to visit Kai, maybe I should consider applying. Besides, I still have studies to finish." Natalia suggested.

"Nat! I thought that…?" Kai started.

"Kai, think about it. If I keep traveling around who knows what will happen. I think staying at a place where the Ashford family has a premise may be useful. And besides, I can just come and stay with you at your estate!" Natalia laughed.

"Alright! Another royal who can support the student council!" Milly cheered. Natalia got a curious look.

"You got on the boat Nat, don't blame me if Milly makes you do something you don't want to." Kai snickered.

"Bring it!" Natalia said confidently.

"Alright!" Rivalz cheered. The rest of the day was spent showing Natalia around campus, and Kai found that he rather enjoyed being around his sister once more.

**Part 2: Dark Days**

Kai stood with the rest of the student council away from the main group at Shirley's father's funeral. Lelouch had his hair covering his eyes, and Kai had chosen to wear a black version of his normal attire. Kai clenched his fist as the casket started to be buried. _Once again, innocents die because of the actions of those in war. Fennette had nothing to do with the battle at Narita, so why'd he have to die? _He questioned once more in his head.

"Shirley, I'm so sorry this happened." Kallen said as Shiley walked over to the small group of students.

"Oh stop, what have you to apologize for?" Shirley asked.

"We feel awful!" Rivalz said, voicing how everyone felt. "It's just that, when we were all watching the hotel jacking on TV, I thought the Black Knights were, you know, heroes. I mean, the news was handling it all wrong. Anyway, I was posting online how I thought what happened in Narita was kinda cool I… forgive me." He said, giving a bow.

"And I was at Narita!" Kai said, "If I had been faster, we probably wouldn't even have to be here so…"

"Oh come on don't be silly, that has absolutely nothing to do with this at all. I mean even I was saying Narita was…" Shirley relied.

"Shirley, please stop. Seriously I'm starting to worry about you here. Have you cried yet? If you simply hold it in its only gonna be harder for you later on." Milly cut in, placing her hands on Shirley's shoulders.

"You don't have to worry, really, I'm fine. I've cried a lot." Shirley replied.

"Cowards." Suzaku growled, "Zero and his people, their methods are just cowardly! He doesn't even het his hands dirty! He stirs people into a frenzy, tips the world into chaos and then sits back and congratulates himself! It's not going to change a thing! Anything gained through his kind of tactics is just meaningless." Kai looked at Suzaku as he said this, a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"Well anyway, I think it's time we headed back everyone." Milly said loudly before whispering something to Shirley. "Come on guys, let's go." She said, turning around and walking off. Kai looked back at Lelouch and Shirley before Rei grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Kai didn't mind when she wrapped her arms around his. Rei and Shirley had become good friends, and having to deal with a friend losing her father weighed heavily on Rei, and she'd felt guilty because her father was still alive and was fighting in the military, though Kai and Natalia had tried to get her to not think that way.

"I'm so sorry." Kai whispered, his own sense of guilt coming up.

(Student Council room)

The entire room was dead silent. Suzaku had to go and work, and Lelouch had stayed behind. That left Kai, Rei, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen and Nina in the clubroom. Natalia was busy with some things back at the estate, so she wasn't present.

"Why do things like this happen?" Kai sighed as he placed his head on the table.

"It's the way of the world." Kallen added.

"A very cruel way if you ask me." Rei grumbled, he face hidden and her words muffled by her arms as she shuddered with quiet sobs, Milly patting her back.

"There now, I know things are bleak, but we have to keep moving forward." Milly stated, though she looked as downtrodden as everyone else. Kai stood up and walked out of the room, getting surprised looks from everyone. He made his way down the hall till he found a place that was quiet and started slamming the wall with his fists to vent his frustration. Kai shuddered and once again, his geass activated. This time, he saw a harbor, and a ship go up in a massive explosion. He saw the Lancelot and the red Knightmare fighting. And what struck him the most was that he also saw Shirley. When Kai opened his eyes and panted to catch his breath, as was the usual effect of his geass activating, he leaned on the wall and slid down, knowing that this time, none of what he saw could be changed. He wouldn't be present, so minor things couldn't be altered like at Narita. This was something that had to follow its intended course. Kai shuddered with the knowledge of these events, holding his knees to his chest in utter fear.

"It seems to me that your geass is affecting you quiet drastically." C.C. said as she approached Kai.

"Having knowledge like this is a blessing and a curse C.C. Don't you dare take any of this lightly." Kai muttered.

"Sorry, but I tend to take a lot of things lightly, except for the contracts I make with others that is." C.C. replied. Kai looked up at the green haired girl, a very angry expression present.

"You don't get it, do you? Human lives aren't just something to be looked at like some toy! True, we're fragile, but we're also capable of many things. I don't care if you've spent an eternity here, but I won't accept that you can't take these things seriously! You're still human C.C., you just need to remember what that word means!" Kai yelled as he shot up.

"Your brother said almost the exact same thing to me earlier. You two are so similar." C.C. said nonchalantly. Kai was fed up with this.

"Is all of this truly so meaningless to you? Is there nothing you care about in this world? Have you really forgotten what it means to be human?" Kai muttered, clenching his hands repeatedly.

"Kaizaren…" C.C. started.

"Don't. Even. Start." Kai growled, "You may have given me my geass, and I am using it as intended, but if you continue to treat people like we're simple objects that can be ignored, I will not stand for it. SO don't even try to lecture me on how I need to think of myself instead of others, and that I've come too far to turn back. I know all of that. And I won't turn back, but I'm not going to abandon those close to me as I go!" he stated, and C.C. had a look that almost looked like surprise.

"You are both similar to Lelouch, yet somehow you are his complete opposite." C.C. said with a slight surprised tone.

"I don't use others, and I don't treat others like pawns. That's the primary difference between the two of us." Kai stated, "Even if I can't change everything, I know that there are things I can change. C.C., as a contract from me to you, will you let me teach what it means to be human again? To the best of my abilities? I know that since you are an associate of Lelouch that this'll be hard, but I can't stand by and watch someone who's lost their humanity continue to suffer." He continued, holding out his hand. C.C. looke at the white haired boys outstretched hand, wondering if she should accept his offer or not. Could he really teach her how to be human again? Was he speaking out of some hidden emotion she didn't understand? OR did he truly want to help her?

"I tend to do as I please Kaizaren. Alright. I accept your contract." C.C. replied as she shook Kai's hand.

* * *

**A/N**

**0.0 I AM AT A LOSS FOR WORDS AS TO HOW I GOT THIS OUT. NOTMALLY, STUFF THIS EMOTIONAL STAYS **_**INSIDE **_**MY HEAD. NOTHING ELSE OT SAY. SEE YA. *GOES AND PLOPS DOWN IN EMO CORNER***


	9. Chapter 9

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Code Geass. I own the OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Part 1: Striker vs. Gloucester**

"You want to meet Princess Euphemia?" Suzaku asked Nina after the girl had made the request, at which Kai had nearly fallen out of his seat from surprise.

"To thank her. I just wanted to thank her." Nina said.

"She risked her life to protect Nina during the hotel jacking. She stood right up and said 'I'm Euphemia!' right?" Milly stated.

"Really?" Suzaku asked.

"Euphie's always been one to look out for others, especially when they're being treated badly." Natalia said from where she was leaning on the back of Nunnally's wheel chair. Natalia had been overjoyed to find that Nunnally and Lelouch were still alive.

"I wanna meet her to!" Rivalz added.

"Why is that?' Milly asked.

"She's a real princess, I could marry into- GAGH!" Rivalz said before he was smacked by Kai.

"I'm sure that you will never meet her with such impure motives." Nunnally stated.

"Thank you Nunnally." Kai said as he moved his left hand to his side.

"Impure!" Rivalz sighed, slouching over, "That's a little harsh isn't it Nunnally?"

"Not quite as harsh as getting a beat down from me or Cornelia! And I'm pretty sure Cornelia would use her Gloucester!" Kai snapped.

"You're on my side aren't you Madam Preuugghhh…" Rivalz started before Milly shoved him away with her rolled up paper work.

"Don't kiss up to me just because Lelouch isn't hanging around. Nunnally saw right through you and so do I." Milly stated.

"Amen to that!" Natalia growled, giving Rivalz a death glare.

"Anyway, I'd like to meet Princess Euphemia to if I could." Nunnally said, getting surprised looks from the non-royals in the room. "Oh, what's wrong Suzaku?"

"Oh, it's just, she's a member of the royal family and…" Suzaku said, a hand on the back of his neck.

"Hey! You've got two royals here in the same room with you!" Kai snapped.

"Sorry!" Suzaku apologized quickly. The phone started ringing and Suzaku picked it up. "Hello, Ashford Academy student council. Huh? Lelouch! ... Yeah there is, you're not here… Shirley didn't show up either by the way. You know Lelouch, you've been cutting classes lately. You need to take school more seriously… Did you say tonight? More like every night. What's the point of going to the same school if I never see you? WAGH!' Suzaku yelped as Arthur jumped at him, "AGH. Uh, nothing, Uh Arthur Ar-OW!" everyone started laughing as Suzaku struggled to pry Arthur off him.

"Man that cat does not like you Suzkau!" Kai laughed.

"Quit laughing and help me!" Suzaku yelped.

"I got him!" Natalia said as she placed a hand on Arthur, "Calm down, its okay Arthur." She crooned, picking up the cat. Suzaku let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He sighed.

"Man Natalia, you realy have a way with animals! I've never seen anyone get Arthur to stop attacking Suzaku like that." Rivalz whistled.

"Well, I don't even have to try. Animals just seem to calm down whenever I'm around." Natalia said as she stroked Arthur.

"That's so neat! I've never known anyone like that!" Nunnally said in wonder.

"Please don't flatter me Nunnally, it's embarrassing to say the least!" Natalia chuckled.

"I still find it hilarious that Arthur always attacks Suzaku." Rei snickered from her chair, letting the book she was reading fall flat.

"You guys aren't helping." Suzaku grumbled as he bowed his head in defeat.

"And so life goes on." Kai chuckled, leaning back in his chair a bit too much and waving his arms to try to keep himself from falling, "WHOAWHOAWHOA!" he yelped as he hit the ground, "Ow." He groaned, getting laughs from the others, "I hate you guys."

"Oh you don't mean it." Rei mused. Kai puffed out his cheek and narrowed his eyes again.

(Underground HQ)

"Is there any modifications that can be made to the Striker as of yet? And when are we getting the Gloucester's?" Kai rattled to Kim as Mark made adjustments to the Striker.

"Lloyd's going to be sending that experimental float unit in a few days, and the Gloucester's will be here by the time the float unit arrives." Kim sighed as she typed away.

"Yep, now we'll be able to keep up with Cornelia's unit for once! Well, in terms of tech anyway!" Mark yelled from where he was.

"Don't lose focus! Do you want to know what will happen if you mess up!?" Kim yelled.

"Sheesh, again with making things perfect just cause' Kai's involved with it." Mark sighed.

"Shut up and get back to work!" Kim yelled.

"Man, you two are like an old married couple." Kai chuckled as he shook his head.

"Well put." Cornelia said as she walked over with Guilford.

"Cornelia! What brings you here?" Kai asked as he turned to face his sister.

"I said I would visit you again so that we could spar with our Knightmares didn't I?" Cornelia reminded Kai.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Been caught up with everything that's going on." Kai chuckled nervously.

"It's fine. Prep up and get ready, you know how I like to spar." Cornelia stated.

"Full on and no bars." Kai chuckled as he climbed into his cockpit and put on his communicator. "Alright, everything's good, let's roll." He said as he pulled out of the dock and went to the practice ring, Cornelia moving in with her Gloucester at the same time.

"Ready Kaizaren?" Cornelia asked as she readied her spear.

"Ready." Kai snickered as he pulled out his MVS'. The two dashed towards each other and clashed.

"I have to say, those MVS' of yours seem rather useful! I'll have to have my Knightmare outfitted with one!" Cornelia said as she stabbed forward. Kai moved to the side and dashed backwards, firing a Slash Harken in and attempt to knock away Cornelia's weapons.

"They aren't the only things I'll be using!" Kai shouted as he punched in the password for the Harken Booster, launching all four main Slash Harkens at once.

"That's certainly new!" Cornelia scoffed as she dodged, but not before her lance was knocked away.

"Ha!" Kai scoffed as he charged and spun around Cornelia, placing an MVS in front of her. "Gotcha." He laughed.

"Well, you certainly have improved." Cornelia said before throwing out an arm. Kai raised his free Blaze Luminous shield and caught the arm.

"Don't think so." He scoffed.

"Haha. You really have gotten better. I've never seen you predict my next move like that." Cornelia stated as the two moved their Knightmares to opposite ends and climbed out.

"Well, I've been beaten enough times to know how you'll react when you get stuck in a situation like that." Kai chuckled as Cornelia walked over to where he was by his Knightmare as hers was patched up and transported out by some of the mechanics.

"And that certainly has helped you." Cornelia agreed, "By the way, did Natalia drop by?"

"I've done a bit more than drop by!" Natalia laughed as she walked over to the two, "It's nice to see you again Viceroy." She added. Kai smiled as the two continued to chat, glad that moments like this could still be found among his siblings. _I wonder what Schniezel would say about all of this?_ He thought.

"Any way, has Euphie considered choosing a knight?" Kai asked Cornelia.

"I suggested it, and I am going to give her recommendations soon. Maybe you should consider doing so as well." Cornelia stated.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Kai rebutted, crossing his arms, "I didn't become a pilot so I could have someone else take care of me on the battle field."

"Quite." Natalia giggled.

"I'M SERIOUS! I don't need anyone to throw their life away to protect me, which already happened at Narita, and I refuse to let it happen again." Kai growled. _Now I _SERIOUSLY _want to know what Schneizel would think about this. _He sighed in his head.

**Part 2: The visions intensify**

(Student Council room)

Kai was scanning his text book, tuning out the chatter from the rest of the student council members in the room.

"A fight? Shirley and Lelouch?" Suzaku asked after Rivalz gave the spill.

"Right, she's pretending she doesn't know him, and the president said we're supposed to play along. Oh right, what's up with her blind date!?" Rivalz complained.

"If you're so worried about it why not just come out and say you like her? Three words: I. Like. You." Kai stated simply.

"SHUT UP! You don't know he first thing about stuff like that!" Rivalz shouted, distress obvious.

"You wanna bet? Would you like to know how many shallow airheads I've been shoved into blind dates with? I think I would know a thing or two about how a relationship actually works." Kai said, leaning on his left and in a style similar to Lelouch.

"Never mind that, if Shirley and Lelouch are fighting…" Suzaku started.

"Leave em' alone, it's just a little lovers spat that's all." Kallen put in.

"What, jealous?" Kai teased.

"Oh be quite. I'm not involved with Lelouch in any way. At all." Kallen retorted, giving Kai a look he didn't quite identify with, kind of similar to the looks he got from Rei and Kim on occasion, but it was different, the vibe he was getting felt confused, but he shrugged the feeling off.

"So, he hasn't taken the plunge yet huh?" Rivalz questioned with a mysterious look, like he was trying to solve a mystery.

"The plunge?" Nina, Rei, and Natalia asked.

"Well, Lelouch is good with theories, but he's not so good with the real thing." Rivalz continued.

"Real thing?" Nina asked quietly.

"I mean, he doesn't have _experience_." Rivalz went on.

"Experience!?" Nina gasped.

"Gosh Rivalz shut up." Kai groaned.

"GAGH!" Suzaku gasped as Arthur bit him.

"What'sa matter? Don't like your food?" Kallen asked the growling cat.

"Arthur, why do you always do this!?" Suzaku groaned in pain. The door slid open and in came Lelouch, his phone on his head and an exhausted look on his face.

"Hey Lelouch! What happened with you and Shirley huh?" Rivalz questioned as he threw up his hand in greeting.

"Huh what?" Lelouch asked as he looked around hastily. Kai looked up from his book, and then shut his eyes quickly as the familiar feeling of his geass activating came into play. He saw Nunnally tied up, a bomb that was constantly swinging. He saw a mysterious silver haired man laughing maniacally, and then he saw the man and Lelouch playing a game of chess to decide Nunnally's fate, the scale tipping towards the man, and Lelouch's scream of defeat as the last piece hit the scale. Kai's eyes shot open, and he noticed that both Suzaku and Lelouch were gone, and he was now on the bench.

"Kai? You okay? After Lelouch walked in you shut your eyes and then you started shaking like a leaf. You have a bit of a fever to." Natalia said.

"I'm… fine…. Just a little headache." Kai panted, looking around and spotting the worried looks from everyone else, "Seriously, I'm fine." He breathed. _Man, I've never had a glimpse that long before, and I've never had one where I actually heard things. _Kai thought.

"Are you sure? You're panting like you just ran a marathon." Kallen stated.

"Yeah, and I've never seen that happen to you before, you sure you're okay?" Rei asked with a concerned look.

"I said I'm fine! Where did Lelouch and Suzaku go?" Kai asked, sitting up hastily, only to fall back as his head started to ache again.

"You need to rest, hopefully you'll get better after a bit." Natalia said as Kai plopped back down on the pillow.

"I have to find them! Something's not right and they'll be caught up in it! GAGH!" Kai gasped as he was forced by his body to lay back down.

"You seriously need to lie down!" Rei said. Kai let out an annoyed sigh, puffing out his left cheek. _I am going to have a talk with C.C. when this is all said and done. _He thought, knowing that the green haired girl would drop by his estate sooner or later.

"Now stay put!" Milly said, poking Kai's forehead. Kai grumbled to himself, then got an idea, granted, a very bad, stupid idea that would probably wind up getting him pounded later.

"HEY LOOK! ISN'T THAT ZERO?" he yelled. Thankfully, everyone shot around and ran towards the window. Kai snickered to himself and snuck out of the room and started running down the halls.

"KAIZAREN!" came the angry screams of the rest of the student council. Kai dashed around a corner and crashed into someone. When he got up he saw it was Suzaku, and Lelouch had moved to the side.

"Kai!?" Suzaku asked as the two stood up.

"Yeah, I got a feeling I needed to find you guys. Something's wrong with Nunnally right? You normally don't act so anxious Lelouch." Kai panted.

"Yeah. Someone took her hostage, someone who has a grudge against me." Lelouch nodded. Kai nodded to show he understood.

"Well then, you're the mastermind, what'll we do?" Kai asked.

"Suzaku and I were just about to head down to the lower levels." Lelouch said.

"Alright, let's go." Kai nodded. The three made their way to the elevator.

"He changed the codes, I'll have to hack in." Lelouch breathed out as he started typing on the keypad.

"ISn't tht against school rules?" Suzaku asked.

"Too late to turn back." Kai muttered.

"I'll change it back later." Lelocuh replied as the door opened.

"You're a little too good at that." Suzaku said as they walked into the elevator.

"The student council has partial access to these areas." Lelouch said as he tapped the location needed on the screen.

"Lelocuh I see, this is how you've been getting off campus isn't it? Your little escape route." Suzaku said.

"Uh, yeah, sometimes." Lelouch replied.

"How much is sometimes?" Kai asked as they continued to descend.

The three stepped to the side as the door opened.

"Alright hows it look?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku held out a small mirror.

"You were right, the doors guarded. There's a machinegun linked to the security camera." Suzaku replied.

"What do they keep down here?" Kai sighed.

"The lag on these systems is tight: point zero five seconds." Suzaku said.

"That means we can't access it this way. We'll have to head back up and disable the mai…" Lelouch didn't get to finish his sentence because Suzaku ran out. "WAIT!" he yelled. Suzaku moved blindingly fast, outpacing the shots from the machine gun and running up the side wall and kicking it down from its mount.

"Of all the reckless moves." Lelouch breathed out.

"Problem solved though." Kai muttered.

"Come on, let's go." Suzaku said as he turned to the other two. "Nunnally's waiting for us."

(Further down)

"Nunnally!" the three called out when they saw the small girl. Kai's face set into a snarl, everything was just as he saw it.

"Lelouch, Suzaku, Kai is that you?" Nunnally askd when she heard them.

"I'm so sorry! I'll cut you loose!" Lelocuh said as he started to run towards the stairs.

"Wait! Up there." Suzaku said as he stopped Lelouch from going further than the three already were, pointing up to the large bomb that was rotating above Nunnally.

"What is that? Some kind of bomb?" Kai asked. Lelouch looked to his phone, so whoever was on the other end was telling him something, and it sounded like he hadn't been expecting Kai to tag along either.

"Nunnally, we're going to diffuse the bomb. It's okay don't worry. Lelocuh and I can do anything together, you know that. And we brought Kai as well, so you don't need to worry." Suzaku told the girl reassuringly.

"That's right." Nunnally replied with a nod. _Once I found out who did this I'll send him straight to hell! _Kai growled. Out of all his royal sisters, the ones Kai cared about the most besides Natalia, seeing as how they're twins, were Euphie and Nunnally. Both girls had outlooks on this world that not a lot of the royal family had, and Kai respected that, though Nunnally was now crippled and blind because of what happened to Lady Marianne, and most likely didn't remember much of her time as a royal, he knew that she was very similar to Euphie.

"It's motion sensitive. A solenoid inside provides the energy that keeps it constantly moving. If an external force interferes with the motion, then the bomb…" Lelouch said.

"Explodes." Kai and Suzaku finished for him.

"Moving Nunnally even an inch will trigger it. That's the way it's set up." Suzaku added.

"What about its range? We don't know how much damage it'll cause if it does go off." Kai stated.

"It would wipeout everything within five or six hundred meters, minimum." Suzaku replied.

"Great, whoever's done this has thrown us into both a seemingly impossible and life or death situation." Kai said, quiet emough so Nunnally wouldn't hear.

"Think you know how to disarm it?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"Theoretically." Lelouch replied. "The power line to the detonator would need to be severed. Since he's not a pro at this, I'm sure I could figure out which lines are dummies, still, we need to find another way to do it."

"Why, if we cut the right one…" Suzaku said.

"You'd have to cut the line without disrupting the motion is what Lelocuh is trying to say." Kai added.

"Which is impossible." Lelocuh mumbled.

"I'll do it, there's no choice." Suzaku stated.

"No Suzaku, we don't have enough information to pull it off!" Lelouch replied.

"You said this guy wasn't a pro right? Then he'd obviously do the amateur thing and make the line that needs to be severed the red one, it's blaringly obvious. Whoever this is may think he's smart, but this was just too obvious." Kai said, pointing to the red line.

"How did you..?" Lelouch asked.

"Just a gut feeling." Kai stated, "And I leaned a long time ago that when I get a gut feeling, it's usually best to follow it." He added.

"There's a time limit here as well, so we can't play it safe. And as for information, it's staring you right in the face. I'm a soldier Lelouch, can you use that information?" Suzaku asked.

"And then you've got me." Kai added, "I think that should suffice."

"Alright. I'll give Sayoko a call." Lelouch replied wihth a nod.

(A short time later.)

Kai was watching a Lelouch's plan came into play. Suzaku was to cut the red line at just the right time, matching his movement with the bombs, then head to where Lelouch was at the in-campus chapel. Sayoko was standing near Kai, waiting for when she and Kai would free Nunnally. Kai lloked up to where Suzaku was, ready to leap and cut the wire.

"This is going to need to be very precise." Kai observed.

"Agreed. I hope he can do this." Sayoko said.

"Don't worry, Suzaku's been trained for stuff like this, if anyone can do it, it's him." Kai stated. Suzaku lept, and just as planned, he moved with the bomb and severed the red wire. He landed with a roll.

"Okay, I'll head up!" He said as he dashed off. Kai nodded and turned towards Sayoko.

"And that would be out cue." He said, moving towards Nunnally with Sayoko close behind. Sayoko answered her phone shortly after the two got on the platform, and she nodded to let Kai know they could untie Nunnally.

"Sayoko? Kai?" Nunnally asked.

"We'll have you free in a second." Sayoko replied as the two undid the ropes. Kai moved them off Nunnally and threw them into a pile.

"And that's a wrap." Kai sighed. Sayoko gave him a disapproving look. "What? Bad time for that joke?" he asked. Kai and Sayoko made their way back up with Nunnally, finding Lelouch and Suzaku outside the chapel.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch gasped as he ran over to his younger sister.

"It's okay Lelouch, I'm fine." Nunnally said as Lelouch began to give an unneeded apology. Kai looked over a short ways off, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw C.C. _Does she know about how my geass has gotten stronger? _He questioned in his head.

* * *

**A/N**

**MY BRAIN IS SOOOOOO DEAD RIGHT NOW. I HONESTLY HAVE NOTHING TO SAY AGAIN. OTHER THAN THAT I'M GOING TO START WRITING AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF THIS STORY. SO INSTEAD OF IT BEING KAIZAREN, IT WILL BE HIS ALTERNATE VERSION MAKOTO KIRIGUYA, A HALF BRITANNIAN MEMBER OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: See previous chapters for proof I don't own code geass.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Part 1: Breakout**

Kai paced around the command center as the news about who Cornelia had decided to have execute Tohdoh reached him.

"She can't be serious? Making Suzaku kill Tohdoh? Is she _trying _to rile up any revolutionaries?" he ranted as he continued to pace back and forth.

"Hey, think of it this way, we may be able to finally catch Lelou- I mean Zero!" Rei said quickly. She was the only one with Kai at the moment, and she was doing her best not to get flustered.

"Even then, Lelouch tends to have plans within plans. Even though that didn't seem to be the case at Narita when he realized he had lost." Kai rattled on.

"No thanks to you." Rei said encouragingly.

"Not just me Rei, everyone. We all had a part to play, so don't put me at the head of it all. My job is to give orders and fight, not take the glory that others deserve." Kai stated, walking up to Rei, who looked to the side.

"Right." Rei replied.

"I can only imagine what Suzaku must will be going through when he finds out! He's had enough stress to deal with and having to perform an execution may be the thing that finally makes him snap!" Kai continued, going back to pacing around.

"Well, hopefully he'll probably be informed sometime tonight, and if nothing goes wrong…" Rei didn't get to finish because the alarm started up.

"What the hell?" Kai gasped as he stepped over to a terminal and started locking onto the source of the alarm, "No way… They're actually breaking Tohdoh out of prison!?"

"What's going on!?" Rei yelled as she rushed over to stand by Kai. Kai was watching what the cameras were showing intently, wondering why he hadn't foreseen this, but then again, maybe it was one of those things he couldn't change or get involved in, but then again, his opinion was starting do differ on that point.

"What kind of Knightmares are they using?" He wondered as he saw the grey Knightares that were deployed along with Burais and that red Knightmare. What made him even more curious was the black Knightmare that was out as well. "Thank gosh for security cameras. At least we know what we'll be up against." Kai rambled as he continued to watch as Suzaku's Lancelot appeared.

"They're in for it now." Rei scoffed.

"Maybe. It's seven Knightmares versus one. The Lancelot is powerful, but if I know Lelouch, he's probably analyzed it and is capable of predicting Suzaku's attack pattern. I'm heading out! Get the Striker prepped and ready!" Kai ordered.

"Yes sir!" Rei said before she opened up a link to Kim's computer. Kai made his way out of the room, knowing that he would need to help, or else Suzaku would be in serious trouble.

(Outside the prison block)

Kai was waiting patiently for the signal to drop, VARIS ready. As the signal was given, he released the Slash Harkens holding the Striker in place and descended, firing a few shots from his VARIS at the Knightmares below, which dodged.

"Don't think I'll be as easy to predict!" he yelled as he pulled out an MVS and swung at the neares Knightmare. He kept moving in a stray and wild way, firing his VARIS and striking at any of the Knightmares who came close until he caught up to Suzaku.

"_Kai?!" _Suzaku asked, astonished.

"Don't think I'd let you fight all six of these guys by yourself!" Kai snarled as he caught the sword from one of the grey Knightmares.

"What the!? Where'd you come from!" the pilot demanded as their blade locked with Kai's.

"What? Surprised to see another Knightmare like the white one!?" Kai shouted as he shoved his adversary back, who sped off, dodging a few shots from Kai's VARIS. Suzaku sped back towards Kai, the top of his cockpit missing.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Sukzau replied, "Let's finish this up!"

"Right!" Kai replied as the two sped off after the black Knightmare, only to be encircled by the black Knightmare and three of the grey ones.

"Suzaku! We have to use the Harken booster! The password is Lloyd's favorite food!" Kai shouted, punching in his own password, and he and Suzaku launched all four of their main Slash Harkens, disarming the enemy Knightmares. "Ha! Just like when I used it against Cornelia when we sparred!" he laughed. Suzaku threw the MVS he had out, hitting one of the grey Knightmares, but not hitting a spot where he'd disable it. They kept their aggressors back, but they soon dashed off with smoke following them that was released from their Knightmares as the reinforcements arrived. Suzaku went after them, but one of his Landspinners was shot off.

"Suzaku!" Kai said as he sped over. He opened up his cockpit and stood up on the seat. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just… wondering." Suzkau replied as he looked off at the smoke as it disappeared, saying something to himself that Kai didn't catch. Kai looked off, and he could've sworn that he spotted the red Knightmare before it sped off to the side.

"I'll come and see you later, alright?" Kai said. Suzaku simply gave him a nod. Kai sat back down and powered his Knightmare up again. _Why do I have this felling that I know whoever pilots that red Knightmare? _ He thought as he sped off and back to his Knightmares transport.

**Part 2: A new Knight and disappearances**

Kai was watching from his desk as the ceremony to knight Suzaku started.

"Are they kidding?" one of the more racist students gasped in shock.

"No, this can't be happening!" another one by the first exclaimed.

"They're making him a major! An 11!" the first student yelled. Kai got up and stalked over to the two.

"Did I hear you guys right? You're angry that one of my sisters has decided to break the mold and make a number a knight?" Kai asked in a menacing way, cracking his knuckles for added effect. Both of the boy's turned towards him with scared looks on their faces.

"Uh... no… I mean... It's…" one of them stammered, but he didn't get to finish because Kai grabbed both of them by their jackets collars.

"If I so much as hear you utter one more racist comment towards Suzaku I will send the both of you out the window! You insult Euphies decision or her knight and you insult me! UNDERSTAND!?" Kai demanded. Both of the boys nodded hurriedly, not wanting to anger Kai further. "Good, glad we understand each other." Kai said calmly as he released the two and went back to his seat, the anger emanating from him silencing anyone who was insulting Suzaku's new found position out of racism.

"You still haven't changed." Natalia giggled.

"And I never will. Anyone who's racist should suffer in hell." Kai muttered angrily.

"Not everyone right?" Rei asked.

"My opinion differs." Kai muttered, going back to watching the proceedings.

"_Dost thou wish to abandon thyself, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?" _ Euphie asked Suzaku, going through the usual proceedings.

"_Yes, your highness." _Suzaku replied.

"_I, Euphemia li Britannia, do hereby dub thee Sir Suzaku Kururugi." _Euphie continued after moving Suzaku's sword over his shoulders. Kai started directing his gaze at the muttering crowd, immediately bringing about a hush. He looked back down at the screen as Suzaku stood and turned to face the crowd. Kai started to boil when the obviously racist crowd of Britannian refused to clap. It took a while, but eventually they started, encouraged by someone in the crowd, most likely Lloyd. Kai got a smug smile as the clapping went full force, looking over the crowd of students to let them know that he full on _approved _of this, throwing his bid against racism out there. _Try to challenge my authority, even if I hate it, you all know I'm right. _Kai snickered in his head, the side of him that was a true Britannian prince begging to come out in all his full, shrewd, demanding, and intimidating glory.

(Student Council Club house/ a day later)

Kai was leaning on one of the tables as Rivalz gave the call for the party Nunnally had set up to celebrate Suzaku's new position to start.

"CONGRAGULATIONS!" everyone yelled, raising their glasses. Kai couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see so many people in a lively mood, and he found it was rather contagious. Kai noticed how Kallen walked in with a serious look on her face and started shoving her way through the crowd towards Suzaku, only to be stopped by Lelouch. Kai's curiosity started kicking in, but Rei soon waltzed over, a cheery look on her face.

"What's up?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm guessing the moods gotten to you as well?" Kai laughed.

"Are you kidding? How could it not!" Rei laughed in return, leaning on the table right next to Kai. Kai had found that he didn't rally mind how close Rei was to him anymore. The two were pretty close, and in more ways than one. They were good friends, but also good partners in an out of their Knightmares.

"Yeah I guess it is." Kai sighed. He spotted Natalia talking with a group of her new found friends, and he cracked a smile again, "Nice to know Nat's adjusted well."

"Yeah. She's a lot like you, now that I think about it." Rei commented.

"Well, most people say the only differences between us is our genders and our tastes on approaching war: I prefer to be at the front lines, and she likes to be the bystander." Kai chuckled. Rei giggled a bit.

"Bad news Suzaku, you just got even more work I'm afraid." Lloyd called out as he walked in.

"What the heck is Lloyd doing here?" Kai wondered.

"You mean Earl Pudding?" Rei said, looking back. Rei had taken to calling Lloyd 'Earl Pudding' on account of the eccentric man's favorite food.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" Milly asked the earl as she walked up to him.

"Oh, do you guys know each other?" Nina asked.

"We're to be married." Lloyd stated, getting shocked reactions. Kai compared this to a huge "BWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" moment, laughing the whole time.

"Isn't that right honey bunch?" Lloyd asked Milly, who looked around nervously. Kai and Rei were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing, and Kai shoved the piece of pizza he was holding into his mouth to keep himself from doing so.

"Uh, yeah." Milly said nervously.

"Whoa whoa! What's going on!?" Rivalz asked as he ran up to the three by the door, "Who is this guy?" he asked Milly.

"Earl Asplund." Milly said.

"EARL!? It's an honor your lordship. Now, what did you say your relationship was again?" Rivalz asked, turning to Lloyd.

"She and I are betrothed." Lloyd said casually.

"NOOOOO AGGH NOOOO!" Rivalz screamed as he stumbled back. Kai couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing at Rivalz reaction.

"You just made this so much funnier!" he cackled madly.

"You're serious then?" Nina asked.

"So, do I have military duties then?" Suzaku asked as he walked towards Lloyd.

"Yes. An important someone or another is arriving by boat. We're off to meet him. Along with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia naturally." Lloyd replied. Quite a lot of the girls in the crowd squealed with glee, Rei and Natalia let out sighs. Kai was now clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"It hurts… but it was so worth it!" he snickered.

"Calm down Kai, you're just going to make it worse." Rei sighed.

"I know but… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kai broke out laughing again, thining just how much better the day had gotten.

(Off the coast of Shikenei Island)

"I still don't see _why _we're tagging along." Kai mumbled as he leaned back on the console on the bridge of the ship. The previous night his geass had decided it would be convenient to activate, and he'd seen a lot of confusing things. The Lancelot of course, but it was surrounded and, for some reason, wasn't moving, like it had shut down. He saw an air craft carrier that could _fly _and it vaguely reminded him of Schneizel's Avalon, and then a storm of energy blasts that rained down on the small area.

"Well, Cornelia _did _ask if we could go along in case Zero try's to pull anything." Roy stated.

"And besides, we may just get a chance to test out our new Glousceters! _And _there's also your float unit." Rei added, noting the black float unit now linked to the Striker, which had been a _pain _to get on thanks to Kim and Mark having _highly _different approaches on _how _they would link it to the systems, _especially _after they'd been informed it would cause the Striker's energy use to shoot up twelve fold, at which Kim wanted to try and link it up permanently and change it to cut said ridiculous increase in energy use, while Mark wanted to just leave it as it was for easier use.

"It's experimental, and we have _NO IDEA _if it will work." Kai stated with an annoyed sigh. He was not feeling well about this day. He'd barely gotten any sleep, and he had a bit of a problem when it came to boats, as he preferred to either a) keep his feet on solid ground on in a plane, or b) be behind the controls of his Knightmare.

"You really don't seem happy." Rei sighed.

"I'm not happy. I hate boats. I hate being on the ocean, and if I could, I would be up in the air with the Striker right now." Kai mumbled in reply, crossing his arms.

"Do you get seasick or something?" Rei asked, leaning close to Kai with a curious look on her face.

"No! I just… can't stand boats." Kai mumbled. He let out a sigh as the boat docked, "Let's go! I want to get my feet on some solid ground." He said, moving out the door quickly.

(Outside)

Kai looked around at the landscape he could see.

"It's so beautiful! I've never seen anything like this!" Rei marveled. Kai looked over at the group where Euphie and Suzaku were, and he waved over to them. The two waved back, and Lloyd promptly trotted over.

"I presume you have the Striker Air Calvary with you?" He asked with his normal enthusiasm.

"So that's what you're calling the Striker? Yes, I do have it with me in fact." Kai replied.

"Oh good! I would love to see how that experimental float system works out! Did Kim manage to find a way to lower the energy consumption? Frankly, I'm surprised at how smart she is." Lloyd said quickly.

"Well, slightly, yes. We managed to lower it down to about eight times more, but it came at the cost of permanently linking it to the Striker's systems and armor." Kai stated.

"Well then, she'll have to show me how to do the same!" Lloyd laughed. Kai chuckled along before his entourage moved over to Euphie's group.

"Kaizaren, I'm thankful that you decided to come along." Euphie said.

"Well, Cornelia would've kept me under house arrest if I didn't." Kai sighed. A jeep drove over and stopped in front of the group.

"Prince Kaizaren, Princess Euphemia!" the officer who had driven said as he stepped out.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Headquarters appears to be under some sort of an attack!" the officer replied.

"WHAT! Is it the Black Knights?" Kai asked.

"We'll withdraw to the settlement." Cecile stated, "Can you arrange an escort unit for them?" she asked.

"I can take care of myself thanks." Kai grumbled.

"It's too risky to leave right now! They're jamming us with some kind of wide range interference." The officer stated.

"You're going to be fine. Don't worry princess, I won't let anything happen to you." Suzaku said to Euphie.

"No Suzaku, you should help these men fend off the attack." Euphiw replied.

"But sub vicerot he's…" the officer started, but one look from Kai shut him up.

"_Don't _question Euphemia. You do realize you were about to criticize a member of the royal family right?" Kai growled.

"Thank you Kaizaren. Kururugi, demonstrate your valor for us today, so that we may finally silence all these naysayers." Euphie stated.

"Right!" Suzaku replied.

"I'll join up to." Kai added.

"Prince Kaizaren!" the officer said, but the look he got from Kai told him that no matter what he said, Kai was going out there. Kai gave a brief nod to Suzaku before heading to the boat and towards the Lancelot Striker, which was in the Knightmare bay. Kai placed his hand up to his communicator.

"So what's the plan?" he asked Suzaku.

"_Wait, you want me to come up with the plan!?" _Suzaku asked.

"This is your mission. You take charge. Since my Knightmare can fly, what say you make use of that?" Kai chuckled as he climbed into his cockpit.

"_Yes sir. I think that you should scout from the air, and if we come across Zero and that red Kinghtmare, we just go from there." _Suzaku stated.

"Simple enough, let's roll! Lancelot Striker, activate M.E. boost!" Kai said.

"You ready Kai?" Rei asked from below at the terminal.

"Ready as always." Kai stated, "Let's get it on!" Kai yelled as he launched. He pulled out at full throttle, Suzaku close behind. As he gained speed, Kai activated the float unit and took off, laughing when he managed to stay up and increased in speed. "I have to hand it to ya Lloyd! You sure know what you're doing!" he laughed. "Suzaku, I can see the base!"

"_Roger that! Moving in! Take scouting and point out any enemies!" _Suzaku said.

"Copy!" Kai replied, taking a pattern over the base, keeping himself out of sight of the enemy and pointing out any he saw to Suzaku. "Suzaku, the red Knightmare is on the runway! Twelve o'clock!" Kai pointed out. He watched on a zoomed view as Suzkau took out a burai, and the enemy units started moving back, and Suzaku gave pursuit. Kai sped ahead along the path he routed Lelouch would follow. He stopped and hovered over a sand pit, scanning the area below.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm still surprised they haven't noticed me yet." Kai said, scanning further, using the upgraded factspheres to see through the sand. "What the!? What are those?" he wondered as he saw a few mechanical objects making a ring around the pit, and just as Suzaku and Lelouch dashed down into the pit. Kai readied his VARIS just in case, setting the ammo and taking aim. Kai watched as whatever the devices were came out of the sand and sent out a wave of energy that descended through the pit. Kai kept his focus on the zoomed image, keeping watch on the proceedings as Suzaku and Lelouch exited their Knightmares and a short exchange was given.

"_Prince Kaizaren! Surface to surface missles are being launched in your direction! We suggest you leave the area!" _the general said over the radio.

"You're just going to leave Suzaku to die!? THAT'S MY SISTERS KNIGHT!" Kai yelled.

"_We are having Majot Kururugi restrain Zero, his sacrifice will not be in vain." _The general replied.

"SCREW YOU!" Kai yelled as he cut the line. He saw that the red Knightmare moved into the pit, but the generator things made it shut down. Kai's eyes widened when the pilot jumped out and ran towards the other two Knightmares as the rest opened fire on the barrage of missiles. "KALLEN!? She's the one who's been piloting that thing!?" he gasped. Although he knew she'd been at Shinjuku, he was shocked at this revelation. Kai noticed the shadow that was covering the area. And he directed his Knigtmare to look up.

"That's Schneizel's Avalon! Did they also make float units for it!?" he gasped. The bay door on the massive ship opened, and a red glow could be seen. Kai's eyes widened as a storm of energy shots rained down. Kai had to block his vision, but when the dust cleared, he saw that there was no sign of Lelouch, Suzaku, though the Lancelot was still seen, and Kallen. Kai's breath started shaking. He had seen this, but now that it was for real, he felt himself shaking.

"_Kaizren." _Schneizel said as he opened up a channel with Kai.

"Schneizel!" Kai exclaimed.

"_Come and land your Knightmare on the Avalon. I believe we have some things we should discuss about today's events." _Schneizel said in his kind voice.

"Alright, I'll see you aboard." Kai panted as the channel closed. He directed himself towards he opening bay doors, and when he saw what else was in the hangar, his eyes widened again as he pulled his Knightmare to a stop. A black kinghtmare at least twice as tall as the Striker, and with wing like pieces that must've been a float unit. _What is that? _He wondered as he exited his Knightmare. Kai looked over and saw Schneizel approaching. _What is he even doing here? _Kai wondered.

* * *

**A/N**

**PHEW. ALRIGHTY. I AM SERIOUSLY HAVING A MENTAL DEBATE AS TO WHO I SHOULD PAIR UP KAI WITH. REI, OR KALLEN? THE QUESTION STANDS.**


	11. Chapter 11

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: See previous chapters for definitive proof I don't own code geass.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Part 1: Coming of the second**

(Avalon/ the next day)

Kai looked around the hanger as Schneizel walked over, curious about what exactly it was capable of. He'd spent the last day resting for a while, and Schneizel had requested that Kai meet him today for something.

"Kaizaren, it's very good to see you brother." Schneizel said as he greeted the white haired boy.

"Likewise." Kai sated simply, "I have to say, this is pretty impressive. I'd say you just beat me having a flying Knightmare, but I'm guessing that black one over there fly's as well."

"Prince Kaizaren! How can you be so lax at a time like this!?" Bartley exclaimed coming out from behind Schneizel.

"Oh, hey there Bartley, nice to see you're not in prison." Kai said bluntly, "Any way Schneizel…" he stated, pointing at the black Knightmare again.

"Oh, yes, the Gawain. Well, it does indeed have flight capabilities like your Lancelot Striker, and you already saw the Hadron Cannons." Schneizel answered.

"Interesting. I'm guessing Lloyd _also _designed those?" Kai guessed as the group started to walk in the direction of the small hangar the Lancelot had been picked up in.

"You're as intuitive as ever. Yes, the Hadron Cannons are a design Earl Asplund created, and I wanted to see if they would work." Schneizel replied.

"Same goes for this massive float system used on the Avalon huh?" Kai chuckled as he saw Lloyd.

"Prince Kaizaren! I presume the float unit on the Striker worked?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Kai replied.

"Yes, of course." Lloyd replied, "But oh my, who would've imagined a floating aircraft carrier? You told me to gather data before practical application, correct?"

"Oh really now?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I did, but I assume you gave my brother his float unit for testing, correct?" Schneizel asked as the four approached the Lancelot, which was being checked by Cecile.

"Yes, of course. Your younger brother is quite the capable pilot. Did I mention that his efficiency is up to 96% now? And then there's the Hadron canon, what about that?" Lloyd asked.

"Because, I am extremely interested in whatever you create, I needed to see if the float unit could be made real, but you already proved that with my brother, and we wanted to know if the Hadron cannons worked." Schneizel replied to Lloyds questions.

"Simple curiosity. Hope that doesn't get anyone killed." Kai chuckled, reaching up to his shoulder and forgetting that he'd cut off his ponytail after he'd boarded the Avalon the other day, and moved his hand into his pocket when he remembered. Schneizel chuckled and looked up towards Cecile.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Ms. Cecile Croomey, I am…" Schneizel started.

"Prince Schneizel, right here?!" Cecile said in shock.

"He's right in front of you isn't he?" Kai stated with a bored tone.

"You impudent little… How dare you look down on the second prince of the empire!?" Bartley demanded.

"Kind of hard to avoid that when she's up on a platform Bartley." Kai deadpanned, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"General Bartley!?" Cecile asked, shooting up and losing her balance.

"Nice one." Lloyd stated.

"Yup." Kai added. Schneizel stepped over to Cecile and held out his hand.

"You're not injured, I hope?" Schneizel asked, "Yes, I'm Prince Schneizel el Britannia, please, give me your hand."

"Still the lady-killer." Kai sighed with a chuckle as Cecile took Schneizel's hand, and Schneizel helped her up.

"She's unworthy!" Bartley groaned.

"General you're quite the devoted subject aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Care to explain?" Kai asked the general.

"Primarily because the prince is the one who commuted my sentence and saved me from being chained up deep beneath Temple Tower!" Bartley said.

"I wish you'd stop thinking of me so formally. You've been a great help to me in this current matter, as you were to my brother Clovis. It is I who am grateful to you." Schneizel said.

"See I'm not the only one." Kai chuckled with a smug grin.

"M-my lord!" Bartley exclaimed.

"Please Bartley. Now, my lady Cecile, if you'll excuse me." Schneizel stated calmly,

"Y-your highness!" Cecile gasped as Schneizel kissed her hand.

"Yep, still the lady-killer." Kai snickered.

"Farewell." Snzeizel said.

"You can wait for me at the base Cecile." Lloyd added.

"And could you tell Rei and Roy that I'm alright? I don't want them to worry." Kai asked.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Cecile asked in reply.

"Just a little errand. While I'm doing that I'll use the Avalon to look for Suzaku. It's hard to find devices like that young man, especially after yesterday's exploits." Lloyd replied as the four started to walk away.

"Please wait, were those orders yesterday issued by the prince?" Cecile asked.

"Silence! You do not want to be in contempt of royalty do you?" Bartley demanded.

"Those orders were mine Ms. Cecile. I also fired the Hadron. Even in a situation like that, priorities mustn't be forgotten. Besides, if something anomalous happened, we would have still been able to rescue him. That's what I gambled on. He is after all, Suzaku Kururugi, ace pilot of the special corps and Euphie's knight." Schneizel replied.

"Yes my lord. I understand now. And I sorely regret my rudeness. I accept any punishment you decree." Cecile stated.

"Nonsense. It's my fault for not protecting my subordinates. Can you ever forgive me?" Schneizel said as he turned around, leading the group again. Kai waved goodbye to Cecile and followed Schneizel a small smile on his face.

(Kamine Island/ With Suzaku)

"Uh, I can't eat another bite. Boy am I stuffed." Kallen sighed as she leaned back on the log behind her.

"So is this a glimpse of what you're really like?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, you wanna make something of it?" Kallen snarked.

"No, I think it's charming to see you so much livelier than you are at school, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who would think that." Suzaku said, alluding to Kai. He wanted to get some answers on what Kallen thought on the white haired prince, though he was positive her standing in the Black Knights would've answered that, but he wanted to be sure. The way she acted around him at scholl left some questions.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Kallen asked, tasking the bait.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about." Suzaku replied, taking a bite out of his fish. "A certain white-haired prince, to be a little more exact."

"Oh please. Kaizaren could die in a hole for all I care. He's just another Britannian prince who deserves to die." Kallen replied.

"He's not like the others you know. Why do you think he decided to continue to attend Ashford? And don't think I haven't noticed those looks you give him, and I'm not the only one who's noticed." Suzaku replied. Kallen's eyes widened, but soon her gaze hardened.

"Don't even suggest that. Like I said, he could die in a hole for all I care." Kallen bit, though her tone wavered slightly.

"If that's true, then why is your voice shaking now?" Suzaku asked. Kallen snarled.

"You really think I would care for a jerk like him?" Kallen bit, trying to keep her wits about her. Kai had become something of a sensitive subject with her, and anytime he was brought up she felt herself getting torn between Zero and the white haired prince.

"Like I said, he's different. You've seen the way he acts. He isn't racist towards others, and he respects everyone equally." Suzaku stated.

"Oh yeah? That didn't seem to stop him from almost killing me at Narita." Kallen stated.

"You were the one in that red Knightmare?" Suzaku asked,

"Yeah, and I'll beat both you and Kaizaren with it one day!" Kallen snapped.

"I'm pretty sure if Kaizaren had known it was you he would've let you go. He's not without mercy… "Suzaku started.

"Oh don't even start! I've seen him on the battle field, he doesn't have mercy!" Kallen growled.

"Only because he doesn't know who he's fighting. He works based off his knowledge. If he does not know who is behind the controls of the Knightmare they are nothing more than an enemy to him, that's what he told me. HE said that so long as an enemy reains faceless, there is no reason for remorse." Suzaku stated.

"Oh really? That doesn't sound very merciful. And where was he today? You two always seem to be on the battlefield together, so why wasn't he with you today?" Kallen asked.

"He was out of sight, where none of you could see him." Suzaku stated.

"That's pretty vague." Kallen deadpanned.

"I can't say much. But my question still stands." Suzaku replied.

"I'm not telling you anything." Kallen growled. Suzaku sighed, contemplating what to say next.

"Leave the Black Knights Kallen…" he started.

(Avalon)

Kai sat on top of his Knightmare in the hangar it had been moved to, thinking. _Has Euphie discovered that Zero is Lelouch? For all I know they could've wound up in the same place. And what about Suzaku and Kallen? Did they wind up with them as well? _He thought as he examined his right hand for no reason, balling it into a fist repeatedly. He desperately wished that he could activate his geass on his own, but it was obviously clear it would only work when he needed to know something. He'd found out he could manifest the symbol at will, but that was about it. Kai ran his hand through his now slightly shorter and somewhat styled hair, it was still wild, but he'd decided to make some minor changes. _I wonder how Rei and the others are doing, I hope they're not worried. _He thought, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small crystal pendant, the one that his mother had given him before she'd disappeared. He looked at the small blue crystal, rolling it around in his hand. It had been cut into the shape of a crescent moon, which gave it a peculiar curve. Kai undid the small link on the string and placed the pendant around his neck, keeping it in his hand. He closed his fist around the small object, swearing that he would do whatever was right, like he'd always said.

(The next day/ outside the thought elevator)

Kai whistled when he saw the massive door that was apparently a "Thought Elevator" from what he'd read in Clovis' reports.

"A Thought Elevator you say, I'm afraid archeology isn't my strong suit, especially this, paranormal stuff." Lloyd stated.

"Why you, show some respect!" Bartley bit.

"As I was saying, this is _way _outside of my field. I wish you could've asked Cecile about this instead." Lloyd complained.

"Please don't complain so much, my father is infatuated with this as well. Isn't that riht Bartley?" Schneizel asked the general. Kai tuned them out, losing interest in the conversation and instead deciding to look at the Gawain. He was surprised at how large it was, twice the size of a normal Knightmare, and the way it looked just marveled him. Kai stepped over to it, getting close, almost tempted to climb in. The temptation was knocked out of him when the ground started shaking. Kai hid behind one of the Gawains leg's, peeking out to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw Suzaku, Euphie, Lelouch, still disguised as Zero, and Kallen. He watched as Lelouch and Kallen ran towards the Gawain, and he moved back, dashing out of the cave and heading straight towards the Avalon. He called out to get the Striker ready, and he moved into its hanger through the bay door. Kai climbed in and started up the Knightmare. He took off at full speed and started following Lelouch.

"ZERO!" he yelled as he caught up.

"What the!" Lelouch exclaimed from inside the Gawain, "Since when did Kaizren's Knightmare fly!?"

"Is this what Suzaku meant when he said that Kaizaren was staying out of sight? That his Knightmare was flying!" Kallen exclaimed. Lelouch scoffed from inside. He hit the switch for the weapon systems again, and although it was in a large spray, he caused Kai to have to fall back and evade.

"Nice try brother, but not today." He snickered.

Kai growled from inside his cockpit.

"One day Lelouch, one day, your luck will run out!" he snarled.

**Part 2: Like old times**

(Inside the Striker)

"I seriously am going to blow a fuse today." Kai grumbled, sitting in his cockpit. He had decided to tag along with Cornelia's assault on the Fukuoka Base, and he was waiting for the time to launch as the Avalon came ever closer. He'd had a few more upgrades made to his Knightmare in the meantime. Kim had modified the VARIS to the point where it could switch between being an assault rifle and now a sniper rifle, and the float unit had been further modified so that it was only causing the energy usage to be four times more.

"Man I love Kim's genius." He chuckled, remembering the look on Lloyd's face when he'd seen what had been done to the Striker. "This version of the Lancelot truly lives up to its secondary name." Kai chuckled, relishing in the fact that his lead scientist could outsmart the earl. He kept his eyes on his monitors as reports of a missile launch came in, and he scoffed.

"They honestly think the Avalon will be so easy to take out? They obviously don't know what it's equipped with." He chuckled, acting a bit more shrewd and cold-hearted than normal.

"_Are they sending up a barrage?" _Suzaku asked.

"_We'll be fine in this position." _Cecile replied.

"Of course we will. The shields below will stop those missiles dead." Kai snickered.

"_Kai, you're acting a little out of character." _Suzaku pointed out.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now." Kai replied. Just like before, his geass had activated at the best of times, and he'd seen some of this battle, and he saw the Gawain firing its Hadron Cannons, so he wanted to tag along to see what he could do. Kai brought out the symbol in his eye and looked at himself in a reflection cast by the screen. He never noticed how similar he and Lelouch looked up till now, probably because it had always slipped his mind, but of course there was the obvious differences in their appearances.

"_Major Kururugi, Prince Kaizren, I'm laying out the mission plan for final verification." _Cecile said as the radar image appeared on Kai's screen.

"Go ahead." He said.

"_This ship will breach the enemy's front line from high altitude and move directly to the launch point. The advance weapons systems Z-01 Lancelot and Z-01b Lancelot Striker, using the float units, will attack the enemy headquarters a Fukuoka Base. Suzaku, the float unit consumes energy fast, so pay attention to your operation time." _Cecile briefed the two.

"_And I'd still like to know how Miss Havoc managed to cause the float unit to work in such an efficient way your highness." _Lloyd said in the background.

"Kim doesn't like revealing her secrets Lloyd." Kai muttered. "M.E boost. LAUNCH!" Kai said, shooting out of the launch rail and activating his float unit. Kai readies his VARIS and set it to sniper mode, zooming off and keeping pace with Suzaku. As gunships approached, Kai tore through them with his Slash Harkens along with Suzaku.

"Suzaku, I'm going ahead. I can take out any enemy units from a longer range with my upgraded VARIS!" Kai said as he sped up and landed on a roof, skidding to a stop. He lifted the VARIS and took aim, picking off any Gunru's he spotted. He watched from the rear sensor as Suzaku landed, and he was immedialty fired upon. Kai flicked a switch and the Striker's rear Slash Harken's fired, taking out multiple Gunru's near Suzkau before retracting. Kai switched his VARIS back to assault rifle mode and jumped down from the roof, pulling out and MVS and slashing and blasting any Gunru's that came close as he made his way towards Suzaku. He closed his channel with Suzaku as Euphie came onto the comms. He closed the last distance between him and Suzaku.

"Suzaku, how's the Lacelot holding up!?" he asked as he saw that it was slowing down.

"I'm almost out of energy. Kai, Euphie, I'm sorry." Suzaku replied.

"You're not dying today!" Kai yelled as he sped up, only to screech to a stop as the beams from he Hadron Cannons came down, just like he'd seen. He gasped slightly when he saw that the Lancelot was still in one piece, and he started laughing when he realized that Lelouch had managed to perfect the Hadron Cannon's systems, and he could only imagine the look on Lloyd's face. He watched as the Gawain descended and landed in front of Suzaku.

"Kururgi, is the Lencelot still operational?" Lelouvh asked.

"Zero, I thought so." Suzaku replied. Kai drew closer, keeping his VARIS and MVS ready just in case.

"And Prince Kaizaren as well, not much of a surpurise." Lelocuh chuckled as his Knightmare held out an energy filler towards Suzaku.

"An energy filler?" Suzaku asked in surprise.

"I'm going to take out the enemy command center. What will you do? The same goes for you Kaizaren." Lelouch asked.

"Sorry Zero, but you're not going to get your wish." Suzaku replied as he took the energy filler, "I'm going to hit them first, my way."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Kai chuckled as Suzazku replaced his energy filler. The three sped off towards the base, Kai and Lelouch in flight while Suzaku was on the ground thanks to his float unit having been shot off. They all worked with perfect efficiency as they cut down and blasted any and all forces that got in their way, Kai spinning around and slashing and using his VARIS in a deadly combination move he'd developed.

"_Zero, shouldn't we be fighting together as comrades? Don't you care about Japan!?" _Sawasaki asked as Lelocuh cut a hole in the building with the Hadrons.

"The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish ends." Lelocuh replied, getting a light chuckle out of Kai.

"_SELFISH!? I'm doing this for Japan!" _Sawasaki replied.

"Sawasaki! If this is for Japan, why did you run away to the Chinese Federation?! You should've stayed, for everyone's sake!" Suzaku added.

"_YOU"RE STILL A CHILD!" _Sawasaki yelled.

"You're about to be beaten by what you consider children Sawaski! Stick true to your Japanese heritage and go down with honor, not like some coward who hides behind others!" Kai yelled as the three rushed in through the entry way Lelouch had created.

"Been reading up on those history books?" Lelouch joked in a private line he'd set up with Kai.

"You know how much I like to indulge myself with the tactics and history of other countries." Kai replied with a chuck;e.

"That is true. Just like old times really." Lelouch replied.

"Just like old times." Kai agreed, cracking a small smile. Even if Lelocuh was Zero, he was still Kai's brother, and getting to fight alongside him was probably the most relaxing thing Kai could go through right now, because for now, he and Lelouch were no longer enemies. As they approached the helipad, Suzaku took out the gunship with his Slash Hrken before it was loaded, and all tree Knightmares surrounded Sawaski. Kai had his VARIS out, and Lelouch had the Hadrons prepped to fire if needed.

"Sawaski, that's far enough." Lelouch said.

"You are hereby out under arrest by order of the Britannian Empire. Your charges are high treason and attempt at revolt. What say you in defense?" Kai ruled out. "Thought so." He snickered when he didn't get a reply.

(The next day/ Underground HQ)

Kai watched the monitor as the news report played, sitting atop the Striker as always.

"_The terrorism in the Kyushu Block, led by an antigovernment group, was stopped by Princess Cornelia's sudden attack. Atushi Sawaski and four members of the former Japanese government were arrested. Over half the Chinese Federation were captured as well. In response to this incident, Chinese's Federation leaders are asserting this was an unauthorized action by General Tsao of the Liao DOng district, and they are requesting all POW's be released in accordance with the Tibet Convention." _The broadcast finished and Kai switched off the monitor, a little glad he was the only one around at the moment. He jumped down and walked towards the elevator with a content smile on his face, hands behind his head.

"Nice to see you're out of your funk." Rei giggled from behind him.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Kai chuckled as he turned around.

"Well, I can't just leave you alone now can I?" Rei replied, taking a step over to Kai, kissing him on the cheek, "That's not my job. My job's to look out for you and hep keep you safe. I may not be your Knight, but that's a duty I assigned to myself." She said, giving Kai a wink before trotting off, leaving him standing there bewildered. Kai then broke out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Man, I seriously needed another reality check huh?" he laughed, putting a hand over his eye, 'Man, things just keep changing huh?"

* * *

**A/N**

**PHEEOOOOO! WHOOOP! SEASON ONE IS DRAWING TO A CLOSE AT THIS POINT. FIVE MORE EPISODES IN THE FIRST SEASON ANS I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO INCORPORATE KAI AND THE REST OF THE BLACK SUNS INTO THEM. NEXT UP! THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL! TIME FOR A LONG AWAITED BREAK FROM ALL THE ACTION AND DRAMA AND TIME FOR SOME GOOD OL' FASHIONED COMEDY!**


	12. Chapter 12

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: I _obviously _own nothing from Code Geass.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Part 1: Impending disaster**

(Ashford/ School Festival)

"_Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting!"_ Milly called out over the PA, _"The Ashford Academy School festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo settlement, is about to start! It will begin at the sound of this voice!" _

"_MEEEOOWWW!" _Nunnally called out in the same way she did when Arthur was being chased. Kai chuckled a bit, putting his hands behind his head as Rei and Natalia let out cheers. Kai looked back at the soldiers who had decided to go with the three today. Roy was trying to keep everyone calm, but the hype was to big.

"Can we just not get so wild!" he yelled.

"Let them have some fun Roy, stuff like this only happens once a year." Kai said, waving Roy down.

"Kai, Rei, Natalia!" Shirley called out, jogging up to the three,

"What's up?" Kai asked as he turned to face Shirley.

"Milly told me to come get you guy's, the pizza toss is about to start!" Shirley replied.

"Pizza toss?" Natalia asked.

"Milly's having us put together this gigantic pizza today. You can literally see the oven from over here." Rei pointed out, pointing over to the massive pizza oven in the distance.

"Whoa! That things huge!" Natalia marveled.

"I still don't want to know _why _Milly's doing this in the first place." Kai muttered, "Come on you two let's go." He said, "Roy, make sure everyone stay's in line alright! No rough housing got it! THAT MEANS YOU TRUMAN!"

"Oh come on!" the soldier yelled in response. Kai trotted away laughing, followed by the other three student council members.

"I'm surprised so many of them came. They're all members of your Knightmare unit Kai?" Shirley asked.

"Yep. There all as good as the Glaston Knights, if not better." Kai chuckled, he looked around and he could've sworn he spotted Euphie in a disguise. Kai had no idea how he could've known it was her, but there was usually no mistaking a fellow member of the royal family. "Hey, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Kai said, giving Natalia a look that asked her to follow.

"Hey, I'll go with Kai, we'll meet up okay?" Natalia said to the other two girls. Rei and Shirley nodded, trotting off with waves, "What is it?"

"I could've sworn I saw Euphie here just now. She's in a civilian disguise, but I know her to well to now Know it's her." Kai said.

"Well then come on! I haven't seen Euphie since I got here let's go!" Natalia laughed as she trotted off.

"Nat wait up!" Kai yelped as he followed. The two rounded the corner, only to spot Euphie in front of Nunnally and Sayoko. Natalia gestured with a tilt of her head and walked over to the two

"Hey Nunnally!" she said. Kai let out a sigh and followed.

"Oh, Natalia, Kaizaren, what brings you over here?" Nunnally asked.

"We had free time, so we decided to come." Natalia replied.

"That, and Milly would've killed us if we hadn't." Kai sighed, "How's it going Euphie." He chuckled.

"How did you know?" Euphie asked in surprise.

"It's kinda hard for me not to recognize one of my sisters." Kai chuckled.

"Oh, right." Euphie giggled. Kai's phone started vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered, holding the phone out.

"_KAIZAREN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" _MIlly shouted. Kai put the phone back up to his ear.

"Just had to take of something, what's happening?" he replied.

"_You need to get your royal butt over here and help right now! This pizza isn't going to make itself!" _Milly shouted.

"I'll be there in a second." Kai said as he hung up. "Nat, I've gotta go and help out, you three have fun, alright?" he said.

"No prob!" Natalia laughed, "Good luck! Don't let Milly hurt you! Okay so I had this idea we could do..."

"She never changes huh?" Kai chuckled. He picked up his pace and headed for the stage. "RIVALZ!" he called out.

"Took ya' long enough!" Rivalz shouted down.

"Sorry, had to take care of something, now what do I need to do?" Kai asked

"I thought you'd never ask!" Rivalz chuckled.

(A short time later)

"Holy crap that was hard." Kai panted as he rolled his sleeves back down. Rivalz had made him move rather heavy boxes full of ingredients. "Just how big is this thing?" he groaned.

"Kinda hard when you're not using a Knightmare huh?" Natalia laughed.

"I thought you were with Euphie and Nunnally." Kai asked as Natalia handed him a bottle of water and sat down next to him.

"I was, but I decided to let them have some time alone." Natalia replied. Kai let out a short breath as he drank from the bottle, watching as the Ganymede started tossing the pizza.

"I'm surprised that Suzaku can actually make the Knightmre do that." He chuckled.

"Yeah. But that Knightmare is just like the one Lady Marianne used. It's so neat." Natalia said.

"Yeah, but that oven is huge waste of money." Kai muttered.

"And you're back to looking on the down side of things." Natalia sighed.

"Nope, just telling the truth."

"That does make sense."

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you decide to come here to Area 11, and I mean really." Kai asked this with a questioning look.

"Well, I'd seen some things in the other areas, and let's just say some weren't in the best of conditions. The ghettos were usually empty, and people acted like I was the enemy, all because I'm Britannian." Natalia stated.

"Some people are still like that here ya know?" Kai added.

"Yeah, but you were here. And when I'm with you brother I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me." Natalia admitted. Kai ruffled her hair a bit.

"You'll always be my little sister, even if it is by a few minutes." Kai chuckled.

"Now that's a little offensive." Natalia giggled. Kai laughed, hut looked up when a commotion started.

"What the heck?" he wondered as he stood up. When he saw that Euphie was standing out and her hair was down, giving herself away, he growled. "Nat let's go!" he yelled, dashing off.

"Right!" Natalia replied as she followed. The two ran up the group of soldiers assembled around Euphie.

"All of you calm down! Lighten up a bit!" Kai yelled.

"Prince Kaizaren and Princess Natalia are here to?" someone asked.

"Well, they are students here."

'Really!? That's amazing!"

"Will all of you just be quite!?" Natalia yelled as the crowd began to converge.

"This is getting tight!" Kai growled.

"Tell me about it!" Natalia yelled. Kai looked up as Suzaku pulled up in the Ganymede and lifted Euphie out of the crowd.

"Alright!" Kai laughed, throwing up a fist.

"Princess Euphemia down here! Can I get a statement please!?" one of the reporters asked.

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide?" Euphie asked.

"Huh? You mean go live now?" the reporter asked.

"I have a very important announcement!" Euphie announced.

"What is she talking about?" Kai wondered.

"Let's see." Natalia added.

"I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today. I, Euphemia li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji!" Euphie declared.

"What!? Britannia's acknowledging Japan!?" the twins yelled from below.

"Within this Specially Administrated Zone of Japan 11's will be permitted to call themselves Japanese. Restrictions against 11's and special rights for Britannian's will not exist within this zone. And it will be a place where 11's and Britannians live side by side as equals!" Euphie continued.

"She's serious about this!" Kai gasped.

"Can you hear me, Zero? I don't care about your past nor who you are underneath that mask. I beg you, join us in creating this special zone of freedom! Zero, help me build a new future within Britannia, a place for everyone!" Euphie finished. The crowd broke out into cheers and Kai started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Natalia asked.

"Think about it, it's been the Black Knight's sole intent to liberate Japan, and with this, that reason has officially been eliminated! If this works, then Zero and the Black Knights are finished!" He laughed. _Lelouch, I wish I could see your face. _He snickered to himself. He fell down to his knee as his geass activated.

"_Those of you who call yourselves Japanese, I have a favor to ask. Could you all die please?" Euphie asked, holding the microphone. The crowd gasped in shock. Had Euphie just asked them all to commit suicide? Kai felt detached from everything as he watched all the Japanese be slaughtered. _

Kai snapped open his eyes and found that he was on a bench.

"You're awake! Thank gosh." Natalia sighed.

"Sorry. I don't really know what happened." Kai said as he sat up. _Did that seriously happen? If so, then why would Euphie do that? She would never do anything like that! _He thought in a panic. He knew that he would have to be there.

**Part 2: The tragedy strikes**

"_Euphie really is amazing isn't she?" _Schneizel asked Kai and Cornelia over the monitor, _"Now the terrorist groups in Area 11 will lose their popular support and fall apart. Public order will be stabilized." _

"Agreed. And the Black Knights will fall along with the rest." Kai stated.

"I personally opposed this." Cornelia stated.

"_But since you understand the situation you've sent Darlton to advise her, have you not?" _Schnizel asked.

"To insure public policy stays on track. A measure that a viceroy would obviously take." Cornelia replied.

"I've also taken precautions and deployed my best pilots. I'll be joining them so we can watch over the proceedings." Kai added.

"_And that too is a good call. And Cornelia, did you approve her future plans as viceroy or her older sister?" _Schneizel added.

"I'll let you two talk, I've got things to organize." Kai said as he turned on his heel and adjusted his cape. He left the communications room and headed straight towards the Avalon. "If things go according to plan then I should be able to prevent the massacre, hopefully." He muttered as he made his way on board, "Lelouch, I know you have something planned, what will you do this time now that your reason for forming the Black Knight's has withered and died?" he chuckled.

(The next day/ outside the stadium)

Kai watched the proceedings, standing on the seat of his Knightmare and looking out over the crowd and all the other Gloucester's around, the Lancelot and Lancelot Striker the only the unique Knightmare's that stood out in the crowd right now. As the crowd gasped, Kai looked up spotting the Gawain.

"Lelouch, what are you trying to do now?" he growled under his breath. _Has he accepted that he's lost? Or does he plan to use the Gawain to wipe out every last Britannian here? _He thought.

"Zero, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!" Euphie called out. _Does she know that Zero is really Lelouch? _Kai wondered.

"Greetings Euphemia li Britannia! I wish to request an audience with you!" Lelouch proclaimed.

"Just with me?" Euphie asked.

"This can't be good. What if Lelouch uses his geass on her and causes the massacre!?" Kai gasped. He'd been told by C.C in the few time's she'd visited him every detail she knew about Lelouch's geass, and he knew full well how it could work, especially since he'd fallen victim to it already.

"Yes, with you alone." Lelouch replied. Kai gripped the edge of the top of the cockpit, about ready to jump in and start the Striker up and end this right now. As the Gawain landed, Kai jumped down and moved over to the stage. HE got up there just in time to watch Euphie and Lelouch walk into the G1.

"Darn it." He grumbled.

"Kai?" Suzaku asked.

"The one and only. I seriously don't think Euphie should be welcoming Le- Zero so readily." Kai said, almost letting it slip.

"I agree, something doesn't feel right." Suzaku replied.

"Tell me about it." Kai sighed. _This isn't good. If I can't find a way to intervene then the massacre will happen! _Kai thought frantically. Kai felt something and he turned towards the Gawain along with Suzaku.

"Why are you here what are you doing with Zero?" Suzaku asked.

"Nice to see you C.C." Kai said casually, crossing his arms.

"Wait, you know her?" Suzaku asked.

"In a way, yes." Kai replied. The cockpit of the Gawain opened up and C.C jumped out.

"I-I thought so." Suzaku gasped when he saw the green haired girl.

"I need to know one thing, are you the nnggh!" C.C didn't finish because she cringed, shutting her left eye and falling to her knee.

"C.C.!" Kai asked as he took a step over to the girl. He gasped slightly when he saw that the geass symbol on her forehead was glowing.

"No… He's reached that… point…" she gasped.

"What do you mean? Does this have to do with Zero?" Kai asked as Suzaku ran over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked as he placed his hands on C.C.'s shoulders.

"Suzaku don't!" Kai yelled, but too late. He knew what would happen, and Suzaku fell back.

"Major Kururugi!" one of Euphie's guards yelled as they ran over.

"Why you, what have you done to him!" another guard yelled, grabbing C.C's shoulder and pointing his gun at her.

"WAIT STOP!" Kai yelled, but C.C. had already worked her magic on them and the guards collapsed. "C.C. what's going on?!" Kai demanded. C.C. didn't answer. And Kai slammed his fist onto the ground.

"No, I saw this happening! I tried to find a way to stop it! I have to stop this now!" Kai yelled as he ran to the G1, but the door was sealed. "LELOUCH! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" he stepped back as the door swung open and Euphie ran out, holding a small gun that he didn't see her with before. "No, it's happening!" Kai gasped as he ran after Euphie. "Euphie stop!" he yelled as she grabbed the microphone.

"Sub-viceroy where's Zero?" Darlton asked.

"No time Darlton! Trouble!" Kai yelled.

"Those of you who call yourselves Japanese, I have a favor to ask. Could you all die please?" Euphie asked, just like in Kai's vision. Kai turned around and saw Lelouch. He balled his hands and charged towards him.

"You did this!" he yelled as he tackled Lelouch.

"Not on purpose! Calm down!" Lelouch yelled.

"I know about geass Lelouch! What did you do to Euphie!?" Kai demanded as he grabbed Lelouch's shirt.

"How do you..?" Leloch started.

"Ummm, I was hoping you'd all just commit suicide, but you can't, can you?" Euphie continued, causing both Kai and Lelouch to look towards her. "Okay soldiers, please kill the Japanese! Kill them all!" Euphie proclaimed.

"What did you do!?" Kai growled.

"I lost control of my geass alright! I didn't want this to happen! I had decicded to help Euphie but y geass ran out of control!" Lelouch yelled.

"What..? You… were going… to help?" Kai gasped in shock, moving back, his eyes wide with shock and his breath shaking.

"MOVE!" Lelouch yelled as he shoved Kai out of the way and ran towards Euphie. Kai heard the sound of a gun fire, and after that, everything was a dull buzz. Everything was going as he'd seen it, and now it was happening right in front of his eyes. Not only had his perception of all this been shattered, but now he was bearing witness to his younger sister slaughter thousands of innocent people, and the Glouscters opened fire. Kai stumbled towards his Knightmare, completely separated.

"This can't be happening… This can't be happening!" He muttered repeatedly. He saw Roy running towards only to have his eyes widen as the man was gunned down by a soldier. "No! STOP ALL OF THIS NOW!" Kai yelled, and he felt something surge inside, and he felt himself slip away and faint. _I'm… sorry. _He thought as the last thing he saw was Roy's hand reaching out to him.

* * *

**A/N**

**I KNOW I SAID THERE WOULD BE BREAK, BUT I NEVER SAID IT WOULD BE SHORT. DAYUM. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO WORDS.**


	13. Chapter 13

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: *deep breath* I own nothing form code geass and the only things that belong to me are the OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Part 1: The rebellion begins**

Kai felt himself shaking, and his eyes fluttered open.

"KAI! KAI WAKE UP!" Rei yelled as she shook him back and forth. Kai's eyes snapped open and he shot up.

"EUPHIE! ROY!" he yelled as he looked around.

"Over… here…" Roy coughed. Kai ran over to the man, who was holding his side, blood on his face and pooling underneath him.

"Nonononono! You can't die! We've been through worse! You'll get out of this!" Kai yelled. Roy chuckled.

"Sorry… But I…. don't think… I'll be…. Coming back from this one…" Roy said weakly, the light fading from his eyes.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Kai yelled in protest.

"It's already coming…. I can see her Kai… I can see Chihiya… It's been so long…" Roy sighed. Kai felt hot tears spilling over. He was about to lose one of his closest friends, and the one responsible was most likely out for Euphemia now. _Lelouch, this time, you've crossed the line! _Kai yelled in his head.

"Go to her. You deserve to rest. Go…. And I promise, I won't let this be in vain." Kai choked out.

"Don't give up Kai…. Just… remember… when the… time comes… just… do what… you know… is right…" Roy said, letting out his final breath. Kai yelled at the top of his lungs, letting all his grief and pain flow through it. He shuddered, and slowly, he closed Roy's blank eyes. He grabbed Roy's Knightmare key and placed it around his neck. Kai stood up and moved towards the Lancelot Striker.

"Rei, call in all the Black Suns, we've got a rebellion to quell." He growled as he climbed into the seat and into the cockpit.

"Yes sir!" Rei said as she hefted Roy's body and moved it to a safe spot before moving to her own Knightmare. Kai kicked on the Striker.

"M.E. BOOST!" he yelled as he started up and took off, pulling out his VARIS and exiting the arena. He spotted dozens of Burai's moving in, and he started picking them off with his VARIS as he descended. Kai whipped around and dodged as Kallen tried to get him with her Knightmare's right arm. "NOT TODAY KALLEN!" he yelled.

"I thought you'd be here!" Kallen yelled in reply, "Today will be the day you die Kaizaren! Euphemia as well!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER YOU FILTHY 11!" Kai yelled in retort, his full on Britannian side bursting through. He was fed up with all of this. The Black Knight's, their futile effort against Britannia! He'd put a stop to all of it here and now!

"I'M JAPANESE!" Kallen yelled as she charged along with Tohdoh. Kai pulled out an MVS and caught Tohdoh's blade, firing shots from his VARIS to ward off Kallen and firing his rear Slash Harken's to take out some Burai's that were trying to get him from behind.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Kallen yelled as she charged again. Kai took off and fired down on Kallen, who stopped his shots, only to have her Knightmare fired on by the blue, black, and gold Gloucester's of the Black Sun's, the symbol displayed on the capes.

"You underestimate us Britannian's Kallen, having a Knightmare like yours even if you have the skills, is a mere pawn when used in the right hands! A pawn that can easily be shoved aside! And that's all the Black Knights are to your precious Zero! PAWNS IN HIS GAME!" Kai yelled.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Kallen yelled as she dashed launched off a building to try and reach him.

"I DON'T LIE!" Kai said as he fired all four main Slash Harken's with the Harken Booster and speared Kallen's Knightmare to the building. He saw Suzaku fly by on his radar and decided to let him find Euphie. "You want to know something? I know who Zero is! Let that tickle your imagination for a minute! DO YOU HEAR ME BLACK KNIGHTS!? A PRINCE OF BRITANNIA KNOWS YOUR GLORIOUS LEADERS IDENTITY!" Kai yelled, a challenging tone to his voice.

"NO! THAT'S ALSO A LIE! THERE'S KNOW WAY YOU CAN KNOW WHO ZERO IS!" Kallen yelled.

"I told you I don't lie! Now shut your mouth unless you _want _me to… wait… I just remembered something." Kai said as he floated down, his VARIS trained on Tohdoh, and he was ready to rip the Slash Harkens free and tear Kallen's Knightmare to shreds. "If I remember correctly, it's considered a dishonor among Japanese warriors to be defeated in battle and return alive. Isn't that right Colonel Tohdoh?" Kai snickered, a hand over his eyes as realization came about.

"Yes, it's true." Tohdoh replied.

"Then I'll let you live, knowing the fact that you were beaten and that your foolish pride got in the way Kallen. I believe for you, one who still believes in the original way Japan worked, that that is a fate worse than death. AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Kai laughed devilishly as he ripped the Slash Harken's free and fired on Tohdoh, disabling both of their Knightmare's.

"Damn you…" Kallen groaned as Kai lifted into the air.

"This is a message to all Black Knight's in the area, to Zero as well! Kallen and Tohdoh have been defeated by my hand! And Zero will soon follow if he so much as crosses me! If you value your lives then surrender now, or face a swift and painful death by the hands of the Black Sun's!" Kai declared as he sped off. "Patch me through to Cornelia." Kai said.

"_Kaizaren! What's going on over there!? Has the special zone truly fallen!?" _Cornelia asked as her image appeared.

"You have nothing to worry about sister. My unit will be mopping up any stray dogs, and Major Kururugi has most likely found Euphemia by now. All that's left is to finish off Zero." Kai said calmly, a devilish grin on his face.

"_Prince Kaizaren, Princess Cornelia." _Guilford said as he opened a channel with the two.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"_Princess Euphemia is… she's in a critical condition." _Guilford said. Kai's eyes widened. And he staretd shaking again.

"Kill them… KILL THEM ALL! ATTENTION BLACK SUN'S! LEAVE NO SURVIVIORS! THE BLACK KNIGHTS ARE TO BE ELEMINATED HERE AND NOW!" Kai yelled.

"_Sir, the Black Knights have retreated! We lost sight of them once they escaped into the woods!" _a soldier from below informed.

"DAMN YOU LELOUCH!" Kai yelled as he cut all communication lines and sped off towards the Avalon. "First Roy and now Euphie! Lelouch, you will die by my hand!" Kai growled with killer intent burning in his eyes. As Kai docked and opened up his cockpit, he jumped out and immediately rushed inside and headed towards the operation room.

"Prince Kaizaren!" one of the soldiers outside the door yelped when they saw him.

"How's Euphie?" he gasped, hands on his knees.

"She's… not going to make it. I'm sorry." The soldier said, moving out of the way to let Kai in. He moved through the door and saw Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile by Euphie.

"Oh, you're here." Lloyd said, a solemn tone to his voice. Kai clenched his hands when he saw Euphie. _This is all your fault Lelouch! How does this make you feel!? _He yelled in his head, wishing that he could have the coward in his sights right now.

"Suzaku…" Euphie said. Kai stood back with Lloyd and Cecile so that he could give the two some space.

"Euphie!" Suzaku gasped. Cecile pressed a button and the mask over Euphie's face moved up, and the hatch opened. Kai stood there as Cecile and Lloyd left, and Kai stood by the door. If these were going to be Euphie's last moments, he wanted to be here so he could tell Cornelia.

"Euphie, I have to know, why did you issue that order at the stadium?" Suzaku asked. Kai clenched his fist again, desperately wanting to tell Suzaku what happened. He knew Euphie wouldn't remember what she'd done, but he figured it was better that way.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Euhpie asked. "Never mind that… Suzaku, you're Japanese aren't you?" she asked, and Kai spotted the orange rings that meant that the geass Lelouch had put on her was starting up again.

"Yeah. Euphie!" Suzaku answered, concern dead obvious.

"No… I mustn't… I can't even think such a thing! No please!" Euphie said, resisting the geass. Kai looked at the heart monitor and saw that Euphie's heart rate was increasing, and being in her condition this wasn't good. "Suzaku…"

"Yes Euphie?" Suzaku asked.

"The ceremony… did it go alright? Is Japan okay?" Euphie asked. Suzaku looked at Kai, who nodded and as if to say "Tell her it was a success."

"Euphie? Don't you remember?" Suzaku asked.

"How about everyone that was there?" Euphie asked next, "Are the Japanese happy?" she added. _They're probably planning to throw a revolt, and Lelouch must be uniting them in secret by now! _Kai growled a bit as he thought this, knowing full well Lelouch wasn't going to give up.

"How was the ceremony? Do you think I did… okay?" Euphie asked.

"Euphie… the special zone is… a great success. The Japanese people were given back their home. And you did it!" Suzaku said, fighting back tears as he uttered the lie. Kai felt his heart wrench. He didn't want this. He and Suzaku shouldn't have had to make a lie about this. Suzaku looked at Kai, seeming like he wanted him to add something.

"You did excellently Euphie. Everyone was happy and it's all because of you that these people have their freedoms again." Kai said, also fighting back tears.

"Oh thank God." Euphie breathed out in relief. "How strange… I can't see… your faces anymore." Euphie breathed out as she moved a hand out, and Suzaku took it in both of his. "Keep going… to school… I had to stop… before I… before I had the chance to finish." Euhpie requested.

"Euphie, you can still go yourself! I know, why don't we go to Ashford Academy together? The student council is so much fun...Euphie!" Suzaku said as tears started to spill down his face. Kai kept a straight face on, but tears of his own were flowing.

"You have to do it… for me… kay?" Euphie asked.

"Please Euphie! No don't go!" Suzaku yelled in distress.

"Suzaku… I'm so happy… that we…" Euphie breathed out as her head sank into the pillow. The high pitched beep of the heart monitor broke the silence, and both the knight and the prince had to be pulled out by the doctors to keep them from.

"STOP! LET US GO!" Suzaku yelled.

"I ORDER YOU TO LET US GO NOW!" Kai yelled as he struggled against the doctors holding him back. Kai felt himself get shifted and then both he and Suzaku were pulled out of the room, and Kai was pinned up against the wall and he felt someone wrap their arms around him. Kai looked down and immediately spotted teal.

"Please… just… calm down Kai!" Rei choked as she looked up at him, tears spilling down her face, "It's too late. Zero and the Black Knight's came back and took over the area, we had no choice but to retreat! I'm sorry…" Rei choked. Kai started shaking again as the screaming Suzaku was dragged away.

"No… it's my fault… I could've stopped this but I just wasn't strong or fast enough!" Kai growled. Rei looked up at him. Kai's face showed obvious distress and anger, and Rei decided on something she'd been thinking about for a long time. She pulled herself closer and kissed Kai straight on. Kai's eyes, now bloodshot, widened, but soon he relaxed slightly and returned the kiss. When the two parted, Rei looked up at him with general concern.

"Please don't beat yourself up over this. Roy wouldn't want you to think like that. _Euphie _wouldn't want you to think like that." She said. Kai held Rei tight.

"Still, now we have more fighting to do. Euphie wouldn't have wanted this." Kai stated.

"Then be glad she died with a smile on her face. At least now, she won't have to suffer." Rei added.

"Lelouch'll be moving in on the Tokyo settlement now. We need to be prepared." Kai stated.

"You are Kaizaren ki Britannia, one of Britannia's greatest pilot's and the leader of the Black Sun's, this should be a walk in the park for you." Rei sighed as she leaned on Kai's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Right then. Next stop, Tokyo settlement." Kai chuckled.

(Tokyo settlement/ outside Ashford Aacdemy)

Kai jumped out of his Knightmare and ran into the school, heading straight for the student council room where he knew Natalia and Nunnally would be with the others. He swung open the door and ran in.

"KAI!" Natalia yelled as she ran to her brother and hugged him, "What's going on!? For some reason all the 11's are revolting!"

"Zero's started a rebellion, and he's on his way here right now." Kai stated. "Everyone needs to stay in their homes, but I don't think Ashford will be safe." He added. His geass had activated not long ago, and he'd seen _everything. _

"We can't just leave!" Rivalz objected.

"I know, that's why I won't stop you, I just wanted to warn you: If the black Knight's arrive, _hide_. _DO NOT _let them use you as hostages, especially you Nat." Kai said. Natali nodded and hugged Kai again.

"Good luck." She said. Kai nooded and went over to Nunally.

"Kai, why is this happening? Where's Lelouch?" Nunnally asked as Kai took her hand so she would know he was there.

"I don't know Nunnally, and I'm positive Lelouch is somewhere safe. But please, stay safe for both of us will you? I've already lost two friends today, I don't want to lose anyone else." Kai said, getting a nod from Nunnally. "Where're Milly and Nina?" he asked Shirley.

"Down below, making some adjustments to the Ganymede." Shirley said.

"It won't be any help. Get them up here now." Kai said as he walked off, "Just… stay safe, all of you." He said before he dashed off. As Kai climbed back into the Striker, Rei came up on the comms.

"_So did you warn them?" _she asked.

"Yep, now I just have one more stop." Kai said.

"_The viceroy's palace…" _Rei started.

"And Cornelia." Kai finished. He hit the throttle and dashed off in the direction of the palace, spotting the Glaston Knight's on his way. "So Cornelia's finally snapped out of it huh? Could, that'll make my job easier." Kai muttered, "Lelouch, you're not getting out of this one alive."

"Hear me Britannia!" Leouch's voice called out and Kai stopped to hover.

"So the Black King decided to show himself? How fitting. Now all we need to complete the entourage is our White Knight." Kai chuckled in mild amusement.

"This is Zero. A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power! We will wait until midnight! You have till then to surrender to me! This is your only warning! Heed it! Twelve midnight. Not a minute, noy a single second later!" Lelouch declared.

"Fat chance of that brother. I've seen every move you'll make, and I've already set up the pieces. The Black Knights will fall today." Kai laughed in his devilish way again. "Cornelia!" he said as he opened a channel.

"_Kaizaren? What is it?" _Cornelia asked.

"You heard Zero's bluff right?" Kai asked in response.

"_Of course. But the Tokyo settlement is an impenetrable fortress, there's no way he'll make it through." _Cornelia stated.

"Yes I do believe so, but as a precaution, I've set up multiple ambushes. I've calculated every last possibility for this battle, there's no possible way we can lose. Either we crush Zero, or he flees due to something unexpected happening." Kai chuckled. V.V. had paid him a visit on the Avalon beforehand, so Kai new what he was planning. This battle was as good as won the minute V.V arrived and told Kai he'd get Nunnally to safety, and Kai knew for a fact that Lelouch would follow. Kai had also helped in explaining what he knew about geass to Suzaku, and also how he knew things before they even happened. "Lelouch, today is the day you fall from your taken throne." Kai grinned. He found that he was rather enjoying not restraining himself right now, letting the side of him that was a true Britannian prince run rampant because for once in his life, Kai had a reason to do so. Any mercy he'd felt beforehand was now officially gone, and now it was replaced with a steely determination. Rei came up on the comm.

"_Kai, how's it going up there?" she asked._

"I'm fine, just watching. Oh, and Rei?"Kai replied.

"Yes?" Rei asked.

"Once the battle starts, have everyone cut their comms with me, or else you'll all see a side of me you don't want to see. The side of me that's a true Britannian prince." Kai said.

"_Yes sir, but please, just… come back to me." _Rei requested.

"Will do, don't worry." Kai said as he closed the line, and just as he did so, city blocks started to crumble. "Just as I thought, you never intended on waiting till midnight. You're trying to cripple Cornelia's forces by collapsing the city blocks. Smart move, if my forces weren't already waiting for you." He chuckled. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" he laughed devilishly as the fighting started, "Now, it begins!" Kai said as he gleaned a devious grin that held all his killing intent in it.

**Part 2: The rebellion falls**

Kai laughed as he dashed downwards and joined in on the fighting that had started below, blasting or slashing any enemy unit's foolish enough to cross his path. Now the Black Knights were dealing with Kaizaren of the Empire, the brutal tactician who doesn't believe in taking prisoners and operates with a brutal efficiency. Kai had been referred to as a prodigy on the battlefield, gaining his first victory at the age of ten, and he did so without even having to raise a finger. Now he was on the front lines and in control of a Knightmare, and no one was going to stop him. If the plan went smoothly, Kai would only have to get to keep the ground forces busy, and his intended target was Kallen. They had some unfinished business and he intended to see it through. Kai sped along until he encountered another group of burais.

"That's the Lancelot Striker! Take it out!" one of the pilots yelled. Kai scoffed and raised one of his shields, blocking every shot.

"Worthless pieces of trash. Out of my way." He scoffed as he fired his VARIS and took out each of the burais. "Fools, every last one of you." Kai snickered, a glint in his eyes that normally wasn't present.

Across the Battlefield, Rei was watching from her squad's position.

"Wait for them to cross in, then take them out. Any who surrender, take them prisoner, but other than that, leave no survivors." She said, relaying Kai's orders. As the burai's moved closer, Rei gave the signal and her squad opened fire. "Kai's placed all the pieces, like he said, this battle was already won." She scoffed as she speared a burai with her MVS. "Now who's next?" she asked mockingly.

Kai kept moving. He'd patched into some of the Black Knights radios, and they'd apparently already gone to Ashford, along with reports of the Lancelot.

"Which means the Guren will be here any second now, waiting for Suzaku." He chuckled as he waited on top of a building with his VARIS in sniping mode. He waited until he spotted the Guren, and just as the exchange between Kallen and Suzaku started, Kallen made a grab for the Lancelot's left arm, and Kai fired before Kallen could grab it, blasting the arm clean off.

"What the hell!?" Kallen yelled as she turned around, only to be sent flying as Kai slammed his Knightmare into hers.

"Kai!?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku, get to Ashford, that's where you'll find Zero. I've got Kallen." Kai stated calmly, aiming at Kallen.

"Wait." Lelouch said. Kai smiled and looked up.

"Suzaku Kururugi, my belief that you and I could be allies was incorrect. I'm no longer gullible about our would-be partnership. Let's resolve this one-on-one." Lelouch said.

"Works for me! Let's do it!" Suzaku growled. The two flew off and Kai turned towards Kallen.

"I guess it's just you and me." Kallen growled as she raised her fork-knife.

"Hmph." Kai huffed as he stored his VARIS and pulled out his other MVS. "En garde." He said. Kallen charged and swung, only to have her blade swatted aside. She jumped back and fired at Kai, but he simply raised a shield and blocked her fire. "Predictable." He scoffed.

"SHUT UP!" Kallen yelled. The two locked blades, and Kai snickered.

"You do remember what I said about Zero juts using you as a pawn right?" he asked mockingly.

"SHUT UP! You're a filthy liar who doesn't know what he's talking about! Zero is revolutionary who fights for Japan, and he's the one I follow!" Kallen yelled in retort.

"Pity. Gullible until the end. Just because one says they're going to fight for Japan and pulls off some fancy stunts automatically makes you want to follow them huh? Idiotic, stubborn, and completely foolish." Kai said with a calm tone. He was starting to lose interest in this. Kallen was far too predictable, and her only surefire way of winning had been blasted to oblivion. "You know you can't win, so why not surrender? My forces would willingly take you prisoner." Kai suggested mockingly.

"Shut up! I'm not giving up! You're going to die here!" Kallen yelled.

"And how do you plan to do that? Your Guren's in shambles, and the only offensive weapons you have are useless against me. You can't try to attack me from behind, and I can easily outmaneuver you, so why struggle?" Kai asked.

"Then offer me a quick and painless death!" Kallen yelled. Kai chuckled madly.

"If only it was that easy Kallen Kozuki. You see, I _could _kill you, but I won't. I just realized you're not worth it anymore. You're beaten like the dog you are. This will be the last time we see each other Kallen. But I'll warn you, you won't see the same mercy from Cornelia's forces." Kai said as he took off. He headed towards the government bureau, and stopped when he saw Lelouch annihilating the air forces. He watched as the Gawain descended down onto the roof. Kai drifted over and hovered nearby so he could observe. He spotted Cornelia, and let out a mild laugh.

"So she knew he'd be coming here? Cornelia you never cease to amaze me." Kai chuckled. Even if he had seen this, it still surprised him. Seeing things in a vision and actually experiencing them were two very different things, and making changes to what one saw in a vision was the challenge. Kai observed as the two battled, Lelouch not even firing back. "You keep this up you'll be finished Lelouch. WHAT!" Kai yelled and leaned forward when he saw Cornelia's Knightmare get speared. Kai followed the trajectory the spear must've followed, and he spotted another Gloucester. "He must have used geass on the pilot so that they would wound Cornelia!" Kai snarled as Lelouch blasted the Gloucester. Kai snarled as Lelouch descended and stepped out of the Gawain. He tightened his grip on the handles in an effort to keep from opening fire. _Damn you Lelouch, will you never see an end to this bloodshed? _He growled inwardly.

* * *

**A/N **

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO. YEEEAHHH. THE ONLY REASON KAI'S ACTING LIKE SUCH A DOUCHEBAG RIGHT NOW IS CAUSE HE IS **_**ROYALLY **_**PISSED OFF. SO YOU GUY'S UNDERSTAND RIGHT? BUT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL FINISH UP SEASON ONE ALONG WITH THIS STORY, THEN ON TO CODE GEASS: KAIZAREN OF THE EMPIRE R2!**


	14. Chapter 14

Coed Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass, all I own are the OC's.

**Chapter 14: Finality**

Kai was struggling to hold himself back as he watched Lelouch approach Cornelia and proceed to interrogate her. He already knew what he was getting answers for: The death of Lady Marianne. But Kai knew that that effort was in itself futile. Cornelia didn't know who'd killed her, no one did at this point, but Kai may be wrong on that part. As a large fortress like-Knightmare appeared.

"About time he showed up." Kai scoffed, leaning on his left hand. As the Siegfried crashed into the Gawain and carried it off, Kai landed and jumped to go to Cornelia.

"Cornelia!" he called as he ran over.

"Kaizaren…" Cornelia mumbled.

"I'm here." Kai said as he lifted Cornelia up somewhat.

"Kaizaren… Zero is…" Cornelia started.

"I know. I've known since the beginning that he was Lelouch." Kai stated, looking down.

"Not… surprising." Cornelia chuckled.

"I'll go find Suzaku, he can help us here. And I think Euphie's knight should be the one to defeat Zero." Kai said.

"Agreed." Cornelia added.

"I'll send him here first, then I'll start the mop up. Any of the Black Knights leaders will be taken prisoner, and the rest will be eliminated." Kai stated.

"G-good." Cornelia replied, "Go and… finish this battle…" Cornelia added.

"I will!" Kai said with a nod as he went back to his Knightmare. He took off and passed Suzaku, heading straight for Asford. As Kai got closer, he spotted a customized Sutherland firing on the Black Knights, and the Avalon was extracting students. "Good they're safe." Kai sighed as he flew down, pulling out his VARIS and opening fire.

"KAI!?" Suzaku asked as Kai landed next to him.

"Yep." Kai snickered, "Cornelia needs to see you up at the villa atop the government Bureau. Zero was there and she's wounded. The medical teams will be arriving soon but as Euphie's Knight, we both agreed that it's your duty to kill Zero." Kai stated.

"Right. I'll carry out these orders." Suzaku said as his energy filler was replaced and he took off.

"Alright." Kai chuckled as he turned to the Sutherland, "May I ask who's piloting that Knightmare?" Kai requested, and he got his answer when Cecile showed up on the monitor, "Ah Cecile, good to see you on the field, shall we take care of the rabble?" Kai snickered.

"I'll only be here until all the students are extracted." Cecile stated.

"Of course. But we are dealing with Burai's, so clean up should be easy." Kai chuckled as he dashed away from the clearing. He moved around a corner and got to a position where he and Cecile could easily hold off the Black Knights while the students escaped. Kai fired a Slash Harken at a burai, and he noticed a thermal reaction coming up. "What the hell?" he asked questioningly, then his eyes widened when he saw it was the Ganymede, but there was something attached to it and Nina was in the cockpit. "Nina! No… God she didn't'! She's turned the Ganymede into a nuclear bomb!" Kai gasped.

"_CEASE FIRE!"_ Lloyd yelled from up on the Avalon. _"THAT GOES FOR YOU TWO BLACK KNIGHTS! CALL A TEMPORARY TRUCE WE CAN'T FIRE ON THAT!" _Lloyd yelled, getting severely out of character. Both sides stopped firing, and Kai zoomed in on Nina. _"Nina, did you complete it?" _Lloyd asked the girl. Kai wished he could hear what Nina was saying, but judging by her aged appearance and crazed look, he probably didn't want to, especially when he saw the detonator.

"Nina, what did you build!?" Kai asked.

"_You see, if her theory is correct that thing could destroy the entire Tokyo Settlement." _Lloyd stated. Kai growled and opened up his cockpit, jumping out.

"Prince Kaizaren wait!" Cecile shouted.

"Brother!" Natalia shouted.

"Nina! You need to calm down! This isn't the way to end this!" Kai yelled as he stepped up to the Ganymede.

"I have…. I have to avenge Princess Euphemia! Where's Zero!? WHERE IS HE!?" Nina yelled, her fingers hovering over the detonator.

"NINA, YOU DON'T SERIOUSLY THINK EUPHIE WOULD WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?" Kai yelled, which caused Nina to hesitate, "IF YOU THINK THAT THIS WILL SOLVE ANYTHING THAN YOU'RE WRONG! EUPHIE WOULDN'T WANT THIS!" Kai yelled. Nina's eyes widened further than Kai thought possible.

"No…. no I must! For Euphemia's honor! I have to!" Nina yelled crazily. _She's completely lost it! If only my geass power worked like Lelouch's I could get her to stop!_

"Nina…" Kai started.

"_It's no se your highness. Nina's made up her mind." _Lloyd stated.

"Look Nina, Zero's long gone. He fled not too long ago. Suzaku is going after him. If you just stay calm and let us explain, I promise we'll do everything we can to help you recover." Kai said.

"How the hell do you know that Zero ran off!?" one of the Black Knights demanded.

"I believe you heard what I said at correct? I know who Zero is, and I also know quite a lot about him. So don't think I don't know the reason he ran off, because I do." Kai stated calmly.

"Well then tell us! Or I'll just kill you!" The pilot yelled.

"Then you'll risk setting off Ms. Einstein's bomb here." Kai stated as he moved back to his Knightmare. "Lloyd, can you find a way to get Nina out of here? We can't risk letting her detonate that bomb, even if it might not explode." Kai requested.

"_Will do. But what about you?" _Lloyd asked.

"I'll be heading back to the front lines with Guilford. I'll call in one of my squads and they'll assist here." Kai said as he took off. "Gamma squad! Move to the school and help the Avalon retake it! Capture any Black Knights you come across, but do not open fire if you spot the Ganymede! One stray shot could spell the end of everything!" Kai ordered.

"_Yes sir!" _came the reply from the squad leader. Kai took a strafing run over a few of the Black Knights units before he landed by Guilford and the Glaston Knights.

"Prince Kaizaren?" Guilford asked.

"That seems to be a popular topic today. How's everything holding out?" Kai asked as he opened fire.

"Everything's going as planned! The pincer assault you had set up is drawing the Black Knights in tight!" Guilford said.

"Good. ALL FORCES CHARGE! We'll end this here and now, with one blow!" Kai ordered as he pulled out an MVS and took the lead.

"Follow the prince! Onward to victory!" Guilford yelled. Kai spotted Tohdoh and went straight for him, locking blades and spinning around.

"So it's you! I thought you would be on this battlefield!" Tohdoh yelled.

"Is everyone always this surprised to see me? Must be my lucky day!" Kai laughed as he moved back and lunged at Tohdoh, who blocked his swing and attempted to try to get him with a strike from behind. "I don't think so!" Kai yelled as he fired the rear Slash Harkens, disarming Tohdoh and spearing his Knightmares leg. "Check and Mate." Kai scoffed as the Britannian forces went by, forcing back any and all resistance. Kai pulled back the Slash Harken lodged in Tohdoh's Knightmare, firing two quick shots at his landspinners, and two of the Glaston Knights pulled up alongside Tohdoh.

"What do you wish us to do with him Prince Kaizaren?" one of the asked.

"Take him prisoner. Any and all leaders of the Black Knights are to be imprisoned. Charges are high treason against the empire and rebellion." Kai stated calmly.

"Yes our highness." The two replied.

"COLONEL TOHDOH!" a pilot in one of the grey Knightmares yelled as they dashed towards them. Kai scoffed and raised the left arm, firing the Slash Harken and spearing the approaching Knightmare, pulling it down and disabling it.

"Take this one prisoner as well, charges are the same as Tohodoh and the rest." Kai stated calmly as he took off. "BLACK KNIGHTS! I AM KAIZAREN KI BRITANNIA! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES YOU WILL SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY! If not, then you will meet a swift death." Kai declared as he rose up. He watched as the rest of the battle played out. The Black Knights forces were being forced into a singular point by an enclosing circle of Britannian forces. Kai descended and took a sweep, firirng on any enemy forces he spotted. When all the Black Knights were completely encircled and surrounded Kai descended again.

"As you can all see this battle is now over. You so much as move, and we open fire. Surrender now if you want to be treated as fairly as possible." Kai sated.

"FAIR!? YOU BRITANNIANS DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF GAGH" a pilot yelled before Kai blasted his Knightmare.

"Any more loudmouths?" Kai asked, "Good. Guilford, Rei, see to it that they are all taken into custody. I'll be heading to the Academy to check up on the situation."

"Yes your highness!" both replied as Kai sped off.

"Relius, how's the situation at the academy?" Kai asked as he skidded to a stop near the man's Gloucester.

"We have it taken care of. Earl Asplund is currently working to disable the bomb attached to the Ganymede. The girl tried to detonate it, but it didn't work, and she is now in custody and under examination." Relius replied.

"Good, and what about the Black Knights?" Kai asked as the two moved to the courtyard, where the wounded were being treated and some of the prisoners were being taken aboard the Avalon.

"We've captured the majority of them here, only one got away. Diethard Ried." Relius said

"The news broadcaster? Not surprising that he was with the Black Knights actually." Kai said as he stopped and climbed out of his Knigtmare along with Relius. Relius was a well-built man, similar to Darlton. His black hair was messy and his eyes were like two chips of ice, and he had an x-shaped scar in the middle of his face. "The situation in the settlement has been resolved as well. Guilford and Rei are organizing the prisoners and such. I suppose it's safe to say the Black Rebellion has been decided, and Britannia once again comes out as the victor." Kai sated as he and Relius made their way inside.

"Yes sir. What do we do next I might ask?" Relius asked next.

"Simple Relius. Suzaku will have taken Zero prisoner, and the man will be due to be executed. We simply have to deal with any minor insurgents, and we will simply rebuild." Kai stated, "I won't be taking up a position within politics, I'll simply resume my studies here at Ashford." Kai said.

"Yes sir. And will the Black Sun's continue to monitor this area?" Relius asked.

"Of course, we'll just stay under the radar. But I have a feeling that things will start to quiet down for a while." Kai chuckled.

"Of course sir… Uh… Yes let them in." Relius said, lifting his hand to his comunicator, "Some friends of your sir." Relius sated. Kai nodded.

"Dismissed." Kai nodded. Relius bow and walked out just as Natalia and the rest of the student council ran in.

"You're alright!" Natalia yelled as she ran into Kai, bawling into his shoulder.

"What happened out there?" Rivalz asked.

"What happened to Zero? And Kallen?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know. Zero ran off in the middle of everything, and Suzaku went after him. I assume Kallen followed." Kai sated as he patted Natalia's back to try and calm her down.

"All of this, man." Milly said, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I know right?" Kai chuckled as he watched the sun break the horizon. "And now things will change." He chuckled.

**A/N**

**AND THERES THE END OF THIS STORY! BUT DO NOT FEAR! CODE GEASS: KAIZAREN OF THE EMPIRE R2 IS HERE! SEE YA NEXT TIME! SAY SAYONARA EVERYONE!**

**EVERYONE: SAYONARA!**


End file.
